Silly Rabbit
by yunakitty
Summary: UsagixMisaki. Formerly Notice Me. A retelling of the Junjou Romantica story if Misaki became a more willing partner. Still humorous and full of Usagi's crazy perv antics, but even more fun and just as sexy! Yaoi, boys love.
1. Chapter 1

"Breakfast is ready!" Misaki called in the general direction of Usagi-san's room, but he shook his head as he realized how futile that action was. Usagi was sure to be sleeping hard, as he had stayed up practically all night trying to finish his novel by the deadline.

He was surprised to see his landlord stumble out of the room. He had an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips, and he was greatly in need of a shave. His eyes were bleary and bloodshot, yet there was no denying how attractive the man was. Misaki cleared his throat and turned away. Not those thoughts again. He had already resolved that he would not be in a relationship with this man, yet his mind continually drifted to how good it felt when he touched him, however inappropriately.

Misaki added some eggs to the already brimming plate, and then set it down in front of a glassy eyed Usagi. "Take that cigarette out of your mouth," he admonished him. "You can't eat with that in there."

"Shut up, kid," Usagi grunted. Nevertheless, he removed the stick from his mouth and set it aside, then went to work on his breakfast. "You're not a half bad cook, you know that?" he mumbled, his mouth full.

Misaki sniffed. "I do know that, thank you very much. Lots of people would be thrilled to have me cooking meals for them."

Usagi gave him a grin. "Who says I'm not thrilled?"

Misaki rolled his eyes. "You don't look very thrilled."

"Oh? Then what do I look like?"

"...the walking dead."

"Ha, very funny." Usagi took a long drink of juice and then set his glass down. He put the discarded smoke back into his mouth and swiftly lit it.

"Ugh, don't smoke right at the table!" Misaki whined.

"My apartment," Usagi reminded him. He blew a triumphant stream of smoke right at Misaki.

"I know," Misaki mumbled, waving the smoke out of his face. "Ugh, you treat me like shit," he muttered.

"Oh? How do you want me to treat you?"

Misaki shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "...I don't know..."

Usagi gave an evil grin. "Like a princess?"

Misaki slammed down his glass. "Hell no!"

Usagi just smiled wider. "Uh oh, you've spilt juice on yourself," he said, clucking his tongue.

"Just great..." Misaki groaned, looking down at the orange stain slowly seeping wider across his white pullover. "I'll have to change." He jumped to his feet, and frowned when Usagi stubbed out his cigarette and stood up as well.

"Let me help you," he said, in a low, intent voice.

"Help me what? Change my clothes? I'm not three years old, you know."

"Oh, I know. You're eighteen. A very healthy, virile age." Usagi's eyes glimmered, and he advanced upon Misaki.

Misaki jumped back, evading his grasp. "Oh, no you don't! You're not going to molest me this morning!" Usagi just smiled more, continuing to stalk Misaki around the room. "Cut it out! You pervert! You freak! Don't touch me!"

Much to his surprise, Usagi stopped advancing on him. His shoulders slumped, and he sighed. "Fine. I'll stop. You're right, I'm a freak." He turned around and walked towards his bedroom.

Misaki just gaped for a moment, but then shouted out. "Oh, what? Did I hurt your feelings?"

Usagi grunted. "No. I'm just tired." He shut the door and locked it behind him, leaving Misaki feeling very puzzled. He wasn't sure exactly what the emotions swirling up inside him right then were; but he seemed to sense mostly - disappointment?

"Ha! Disappointed?" he muttered to himself. "Why would I be disappointed that I foiled his attempts at feeling me up?"

_Because you wanted him to feel you up_, his mind said.

"No! I don't want that!" he yelled angrily. He blushed as he realized he was talking to himself, and hurried to clean up the breakfast plates. He hurried off for school, where he noticed halfway through class that he was still wearing the orange juice stained sweater. "Argh...I'm a moron..." he mumbled.

After school, he returned home, to find a quiet and thoughtful Usagi reading in the living room. Usagi looked up at him, smiling slightly, and Misaki tensed up in reflex, thinking the pursuit had begun again. He couldn't help but scowl at him, and his heart sank a little when Usagi-san flinched, looked hurt, and turned his attention back down to his book.

Misaki felt a little guilty and tried to smooth things over. "What do you want for dinner?" he asked, trying to keep his voice light.

"Doesn't matter," Usagi grunted, not looking up.

"Are you sure? I'll make whatever you want. We could have - "

Usagi cut him off. "Doesn't matter," he grunted again, with just a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh," Misaki said, feeling deflated. He went into the kitchen and selected some ingredients, preparing them half heartedly. It felt really...wrong to have Usagi in the same room without having his attention focused on him. He was used to Usagi either being out of his presence - holed up writing or sleeping; or when he was actually one of the living, engaging him in double entendres, making him blush, and attempting to molest him. But this felt so weird, for Usagi to be right there, yet have no interest whatsoever in him.

The cold treatment continued through the night and into the next morning, when Usagi wouldn't even come out of his room for breakfast. Misaki left the plate on the table sadly, and set out for school. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but it felt a little hard to breathe for some reason.

That evening, he decided to try to mend fences a little. Usagi was once again sitting on the couch, reading a book. Misaki also had some reading he needed to do, for school, so he got out the book and sat down on the couch with Usagi. He felt the man turn his head slightly to look as the couch dipped with his added weight, but he remained silent. Misaki just sat for a while, trying to focus on the words on the page, but failing as all he could think of was Usagi.

So he scooted just a little closer. Usagi still said nothing. He scooted yet closer, until their thighs were touching. He heard the sharp inhalation of breath that move earned from Usagi, and he waited for a further reaction.

He couldn't have been more surprised as Usagi jumped up, stalked around the coffee table, and left the room entirely. He once again shut himself up in his bedroom. Misaki just stared at the wall for the longest time, totally puzzled as to this strange new behavior. Had he really hurt his feelings that badly?

He resolved to try and fix the problem, so he went to Usagi's bedroom door and rapped on it lightly. There was no response, so he tentatively turned the knob. It was locked, and would not turn. Out of frustration, Misaki rattled it slightly. "Come on, Usagi-san," he whined. "Just let me in."

"Why?" came the muffled response.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," Misaki said quietly. There was silence for a full minute, then the door swung inwards suddenly.

Usagi stood there, a rueful look on his face. "No, you're right. I have to stop forcing myself on you; it's just not right. I've finally got the message that you don't want me. It's just a little hard to accept, that's all." He took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. "I'll change; you'll see. You won't have to be on guard near me anymore."

"Oh," Misaki said weakly. He suddenly felt a little nauseated. For some reason, the idea of Usagi no longer pursuing him was rather unpleasant. "Well..." he began, but he forcefully stopped himself. He would not be the one to make this continue. For one thing, his pride would not allow it. And for the other, he wasn't gay. If he just kept telling himself that enough, maybe his brain would finally believe it.

Days went by, with the two acting strangely stiff and distant around one another in an attempt to smother their unwanted desires. Misaki felt miserable, and the thought nagging him at the back of his mind was that he was miserable because he missed Usagi-san's attention. He also didn't like the fact that Usagi was able to restrain himself - Misaki's youthful arrogance made him believe he should be irresistible. He didn't want to admit to the man that he wanted to be touched, yet he wanted things to go back like they were. So, he launched into a plan...

First, it started with his hair. He knew that Usagi-san liked when his hair was styled a certain way - almost like bedhead, but just a little more controlled. So he began wearing it that way, hoping that Usagi would notice and comment on it.

He didn't.

Next, Misaki tried wearing his clothes a little differently. All the boys on the covers of Usagi's books usually wore thin, tight tees or button up shirts that weren't fully buttoned up. Misaki decided to go with the slightly open buttoned up shirt. He swore he got an eyebrow raise from Usagi when he leaned over him to give him his dinner plate that night, and it cheered him to no end. Encouraged, he stared at Usagi as they ate, waiting for more reaction.

But there was none. Usagi finished up his meal quickly and returned to his office, holing himself up again to write. Misaki cleaned up the dishes, full of irritation and impatience. When was he going to be able to crack the man? Was he ever going to be able to get things back like they used to be?

Misaki flopped down onto the couch, staring up at the ceiling. What could he try next? He rolled onto his stomach, pressing his nose into the arm of the couch. Ahhh...it smelled like Usagi-san...like cigarettes and cologne. He just breathed it in for a minute, then as his eyes fluttered open, he noticed the shelf of Usagi-san's novels. He had an epiphany, and decided to read some of them to get ideas about what turned Usagi on. "Not that I want to turn him on," he said to himself as he approached the small bookshelf.

"O-okay," he whispered to himself, pulling out one at random. "_Behind the Silk Curtain_, huh? Well, I guess it's as good as any of them." He blushed at the scene on the cover, a handsome man nipping at the neck of an elegant looking younger man, whose face was a mask of rapture. He could feel himself getting aroused, but he cleared his throat and hurried back to his room with the book. It was the tale of a young tailor and his rich customer, who seduces him. Misaki's cheeks burned as he reached the juicy part of the story.

_"This fabric...it feels good against the skin," Makoto whispered, offering up the delicate silk._

_"I'm sure it does..." Jin murmured. He took the swatch and then grazed it across Makoto's cheek, making him tremble uncontrollably._

_"Oh, Jin-sama...we mustn't..."_

_"But we must...I'll go mad if I can't have you," he growled, and then took the lithe young man in his arms. His lips were suddenly everywhere - on his eyelids, cheeks, forehead, neck, shoulders. Makoto moaned with pleasure, arching his back and grasping desperately at Jin as his ecstasy threatened to overwhelm him._

Misaki's eyes sped across the page, taking in the erotic details hungrily. He was lying on his stomach, and he could feel himself getting hard in reaction. His manhood swelled with arousal, and he rubbed his hips into the bed as he read, gasping a little at how surprisingly wonderful it felt. He didn't think he had ever been quite as turned on - after all, it had been some time since he experienced release, for Usagi was no longer doing that to him. He had been too distracted to take care of matters himself, and it resulted in this...him being so aroused he thought he was going to explode.

He rose up on his knees, abandoning the book as he reached into the bedside table to get some lube, then his hands clawed desperately at his belt. His pants were soon shoved down on his thighs, and slicked himself down and fell forward, holding himself up with one arm as he stroked himself frantically. "Mmm...mmm..." he moaned. He shut his eyes tightly, and found himself imagining Usagi-san behind him, being the one stroking him. He halfheartedly tried to push the image out of his mind, but he quickly found that the experience was much more erotic with this additional element.

Misaki imagined Usagi doing like he always did - teasing him with his long fingers...pulling him perfectly...his hot breath tickling his ear...the pressure of his body behind him. Before he even knew what was happening, he was at the peak. "Oh, oh, Usagi-san!" he cried out, unable to stop himself as he exploded with ecstasy. His release pulsed out over his fingers, dripping down slowly onto the bed.

He trembled as he recovered, awash in pleasurable feelings. His body was too limp with afterglow to react as he suddenly heard Usagi's footsteps outside, and his door flew open. "Misaki! Are you al-" Usagi's voice cut off with a sharp gasp as he took in the scene on the bed before him - Misaki on his hands and knees, exposed; the small puddle of semen below him, and one of his boys' love novels lying on the pillow, along with a bottle of lube.

Misaki hurriedly sat up, pulling up his pants. His face became completely red as he flailed for tissues to clean up his mess, shoving the book and bottle under his pillow while he was at it. He stuttered excuses in vain, for Usagi had already figured out what was going on. A slow smile spread across the older man's face, as he folded his arms. "I can't believe it..." he said smugly.

"There's nothing to believe!" Misaki protested. "It's not what it looks like at all!"

"Oh, but I think it is exactly what it looks like...don't forget, I heard you crying my name..." Usagi murmured, as Misaki's ears reddened and he clenched his hands in his lap. "You want me too, don't you?"

Misaki balked. "Oh, you wish! I just...I was just..." Misaki was at a loss for an explanation for what had just happened. Usagi smiled again, walking over to the bed and leaning over it. He caught Misaki's lips in a kiss, which the boy resisted for a split second, then melted into with a relieved sigh.

"That's right...don't fight it..." Usagi whispered, then slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth. Misaki moaned into the kiss, clutching at Usagi's shirt front and kneading it with his hands. The older man pushed him back on the bed, then centered himself over him, grinding his hips down into the boy. He was achingly hard, infinitely pleased that he had finally gotten the boy to succumb to his affections.

His lips broke away from Misaki's mouth to nibble at his ear. "You want me, don't you?" he hissed there, and then traced his tongue around the curve of the boy's ear as Misaki moaned uncontrollably in response. "Say it. Say you want me."

"I...I want you, Usagi-san," Misaki whispered, blushing. He shut his eyes tightly and cried out with pleasure as Usagi sucked at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. "Oh God, please!" he cried, not really knowing what he was pleading for.

But Usagi knew, and he unfastened his pants dexterously as he continued to kiss at the boy. His hands then worked on removing Misaki's clothing, getting the trembling boy naked in no time at all. Misaki panted and looked up at him with half lidded eyes as Usagi stroked his own erection for a moment. "Oh, my...Misaki...how I've waited for this," he murmured, then snaked his hand behind the boy's head to retrieve the bottle from under the pillow. He drizzled some on his hand, stroked at himself with it, then moved his slippery fingers between Misaki's legs.

"Oh...Usagi-san!" Misaki cried out as one wet digit trailed lazily around his entrance. Usagi smiled and pushed the finger inside, earning a shudder and a moan from the boy.

"Oh, Misaki," Usagi whispered, leaning down to kiss him. "You're so tight."

"Mmm," Misaki mumbled into the kiss, then uttered a higher pitched cry as Usagi worked a second finger inside.

"I have to have you..." Usagi groaned, pumping his fingers and stretching him out. "Oh, Misaki, I can't wait any longer," he whispered, then removed his fingers and positioned himself between the boy's thighs. He pushed Misaki's knees towards his chest, and then the tip of his hardness rubbed insistently at Misaki's entrance. "Just relax," he coaxed his young lover, then slowly began to penetrate him.

"Ah!" Misaki cried. It felt strange, but incredibly pleasant at the same time. He felt himself getting hard once again, the more that Usagi-san pressed inside of him. Usagi did not fail to notice the boy's reawakened member, and he took it in hand, stroking at it as he continued to push into the boy. Once he was buried to the hilt, he pulsed there for a few moments before beginning to thrust.

Misaki moaned desperately, wrapping his slim thighs around Usagi's back. It was too wonderful; too perfect...all the repressed passion and unsaid things of the past few months were spilling out and overflowing as the two made love. They writhed together, the sensations between them almost electrified with energy.

Misaki's body stiffened as he felt himself nearing another climax. "Usagi-san...I'm...going to..."

"Oh yes," Usagi groaned in rapture. "Yes, don't hold back," he encouraged him.

"Oh! Oh! Ahhh!" Misaki cried, getting louder with each syllable. He arched his back and threw his head back as he came into Usagi's hand. His body pulsated and clamped down on Usagi, who gave a low cry as his little lover's pleasure pulled a powerful orgasm out of his body.

Afterwards, they lay in the sweat dampened sheets, holding each other. Misaki buried his face in Usagi's chest, too embarrassed to look up at him. Usagi just chuckled and stroked the boy's hair. One step at a time...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Usagi was up bright and early, looking cheerful. He refrained from smoking at the breakfast table, as Misaki silently served him his meal. "Ah, chocolate chip pancakes...what did I do to deserve this special breakfast?" He winked at the boy as he spoke.

Misaki sniffed and turned away to get the juice. "Nothing. I just decided to make them, is all." He let the air from the inside of the refrigerator cool his rising blush. In truth, he had made them because he was feeling affectionate towards Usagi-san...but he didn't him to know that.

"Hmmm...well, anyway," Usagi said musingly, digging into his food. Misaki sat down next to him and quietly ate as well. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy what they had done; he was just feeling embarrassed and confused about it. He supposed this really meant that he was gay...there was no getting around it or denying it now. Still, he was struggling with the fact.

Misaki was in the library for his usual Wednesday afternoon study group when a red uniformed man came in carrying a rather extravagant bouquet of roses. Misaki looked up, wondering what librarian was the lucky recipient. He then froze and blanched as the delivery man caught sight of him and changed direction, approaching him. Misaki's study partners murmured as the arrangement was handed to Misaki. "There must be some mistake," Misaki stuttered, trying to thrust the flowers back.

The deliveryman insisted there was no mistake, even showing Misaki his picture on the invoice. "Said to deliver it here and find you by this photo. Enjoy," he said, and departed. Misaki was left clutching the bouquet tightly, afraid to look up at his friends.

One of the guys snatched at the card, laughing as he evaded Misaki to open it. "Some girl got a crush on you? Okay, here we go," he said as he opened the card and began to read it. "_Thank you for last night. It was very special. I'm glad I could be your first._ Woo hoo! Aw man, she sent you flowers for deflowering you? You doing an older woman?"

Misaki was too embarrassed to speak as another friend leaned in to peer at the signature on the card. "Usami...Akihiko..." All eyes turned on Misaki's crimson face. "Dude...that famous writer guy you live with? Is this a joke?"

The first guy spoke up. "Whoa...did you fuck him?"

Misaki didn't respond; just grabbed his books and dashed off...only to return to snatch up the bouquet, and then run off again. His friends stared after him, openmouthed.

He arrived at home seething. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" he fumed at Usagi, who was sitting drinking a glass of wine and smoking.

Usagi just looked up with an innocent expression on his face. "Oh, you got my flowers," he said, glancing at the bouquet Misaki was clutching with a shaking hand.

"Yeah, I got them! I got them all right!" Misaki shouted, his voice rising steadily in pitch. "I got them in front of my friends! Who read the card and think I'm a freak!" He laid the flowers aside and held his aching head. "I'll never be able to face them again," he bemoaned.

He didn't realize that Usagi had stood up and approached him. "Relax," Usagi whispered in his ear as he draped his arms around the boy's neck. "You should be honored. They're probably all just jealous that you had your virginity taken by the famous Usami Akihiko."

Misaki squirmed a little in Usagi's arms, but eventually gave into the comforting warm feeling and pressed his face into his chest. "You're full of yourself, you know that?" he mumbled. He tilted his head up to look at Usagi. "And how do you know I was a virgin, huh?"

Usagi just smiled and winked. "Oh, I know. The way you whimpered for me gave it away."

"Just full of yourself!" Misaki cried, trying to push him away with his hands. Usagi wasn't having it, and held him close, nuzzling his nose into the boy's tousled brown locks.

"Oh, you smell so good, Misaki. I love holding you," he whispered, and Misaki ceased his struggle, murmuring softly as he enjoyed the feeling of Usagi-san's face in his hair. "Let's go to bed," Usagi said in a raspy voice, and Misaki pulled away slightly.

"We haven't even had dinner yet! L-L-Let me cook you something..." he protested, but Usagi railroaded right over him, dragging him into the depths of his bedroom. Misaki glanced at all the teddy bears and toys with apprehension, then was caught unaware as Usagi pushed him down on the king size bed, knocking most of them off.

"Oh, I can't wait to take you in my own bed," Usagi purred, licking at Misaki's neck as his fingers diligently worked to remove his clothing.

"W-Wait..." Misaki stuttered, gasping for breath. He was being swept away, and felt powerless to stop it. Not that he really wanted to stop it, but he felt some sort of obligation to his ego to not let it be that easy for Usagi. His further protests were smothered by Usagi's mouth, which kissed his lips hungrily. Misaki hummed into his mouth as Usagi ran a fingertip up his already erect length.

Usagi broke away from the kiss to speak. "Ah...your mouth says 'wait,' but this says 'go,'" he teased, making Misaki blush.

"I can't help it," he murmured, and Usagi gave a wicked grin.

"Oh, I know you can't help it. I turn you on too much," he said, and Misaki started to argue, but cut short in a gasp as Usagi slid his body down, taking his hardness into his mouth. Usagi rolled his tongue leisurely around the head, making Misaki groan and lift his hips stiffly off the bed. "Mmm, so delicious," Usagi whispered quickly, then resumed sucking, taking even more into his mouth.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God..." Misaki mumbled incoherently.

"Yes, I know I'm your god," Usagi teased, then ran his tongue from the base to tip.

"S-so full of y-y-yourself..." Misaki stuttered. He grabbed at the sheets and gave an enraptured moan as Usagi bobbed his head up and down on his length. "Oh, U...Usagi-san...if you...keep doing that...I'm going to..." Usagi just responded by bobbing his head faster. "Shit! I can't - oh God!" Misaki screamed, then trembled violently as he released onto Usagi's wet, warm tongue. Usagi pulled lightly to get out every last drop, and then pulled his body to lay next to Misaki. He ran his fingertips over the boy's chest, pausing to feel his pounding heart.

"And now..." he murmured, reaching down and stroking at his own unsatisfied erection suggestively.

Misaki stiffened up a bit. "I can't...I mean...I'm kind of sore...you know, down there," he said, ending in a dramatic whisper that made Usagi chuckle.

"We don't have to do that...you can just...return the favor," he hinted. Misaki gaped for a moment, then blushed.

"I don't know how...I've never..." he mumbled, squirming.

"Oh, you're so adorable," Usagi breathed, getting up on his knees as he spoke. "You don't have to know how. I'll teach you," he purred, and Misaki slowly rose up in front of him.

"I'll try, but..." he whispered, staring in awe at Usagi's impressive cock.

"Mmm," Usagi murmured, taking the boy by the shoulder and pulling him in closer. Misaki hesitated, then reached out and stroked Usagi's length tentatively. Usagi groaned with pleasure, and Misaki stroked a little faster.

"Does it feel good?" he asked breathlessly.

"Oh, yes...it'll feel even better when you put that pretty little mouth on it," he urged, and with a blush, Misaki leaned in and licked at the very tip. Usagi growled happily, and Misaki murmured quietly.

"It tastes salty," he whispered, then took the head in his mouth. Usagi gritted his teeth and let out an anguished exhale, for having the boy pleasuring him was more fantastic than he had imagined. Being able to look down and see Misaki's flushed face below his waist; watching those perfect little lips get stretched around his girth; seeing that tiny pink tongue lapping out and trying so hard to please him...it was so wonderful.

Usagi thrust his hips into Misaki's mouth gently, not wanting to overwhelm and gag him. He reached down and tangled his fingers in Misaki's hair. "That's it..." he encouraged the boy. "Just like that. Now, suck me harder. Harder. Oh, yes...that's perfect! Mmm...just like that." He groaned in pleasure for a few minutes as Misaki experimented with different speeds and styles. "Oh, Misaki...you're so wonderful. Oh yes...I'm close. I'm so close. I'm going to come in your mouth...oh God...oh Misaki!" he cried, and then he was pulsing out gloriously into that perfect little mouth.

Misaki received the rush of fluid with a muffled squeak, and swallowed out of surprise. Afterwards, he wiped his lips in a bashful manner and laid down next to a panting Usagi, mashing his face into his shoulder to hide. Usagi clucked his tongue and forced the boy to look at him. "Don't be embarrassed," he whispered. "You were absolutely wonderful."

Misaki blushed, but continued to gaze at the older man. "Really?" he murmured.

"Oh, yes..." Usagi sighed, letting his head fall back. Misaki snuggled in closer. "Sleep in my bed with me tonight," Usagi said.

"Oh! Um...okay..." Misaki said, giving in far more quickly than Usagi had expected. "But first...let's have some dinner, okay?"

"Of course," Usagi chuckled, and the two redressed and went back out into the living room, where Misaki prepared eggplant curry. They ate in silence for the most part; not out of feeling uncomfortable, but rather out of the acute ease that comes from post coital bliss between lovers.

Misaki cleaned up the dishes, then worked on his homework as Usagi slyly began a new boys love novel based on the fun they had had. As time wore, on, Misaki put away his books and went up to his room, preparing for bed. Usagi waited in anticipation, wondering if Misaki would really come and sleep in his bed or not.

But he did, stepping shyly into the master bedroom in his pajamas just a few minutes later. Usagi had already changed for bed, and smiled welcomingly to the boy. Misaki noticed that the stuffed animals had all been moved away, and were reposing on chairs and shelves in other parts of the room. The bed was now bare, and Usagi patted it encouragingly.

"You better not snore," Misaki huffed, and Usagi smiled as the boy's usual demeanor returned.

"Oh, of course not," he assured him. He walked over to the largest stuffed animal, and much to Misaki's surprise, bent at the waist and gave it a loving kiss on its button nose. "Good night, Suzuki-san," he whispered. "Sorry you have to sleep on the chair, but I have a new friend to cuddle on." He straightened up and turned to Misaki, smiling.

"Weirdo," Misaki muttered, stepping forward to get in bed.

"Wait," Usagi commanded him. "You'd better come say good night to Suzuki-san, and apologize for taking his place."

Misaki groaned, but realized Usagi was serious, and approached the large teddy bear. He took it by the paw, shaking it formally. "Good night, Suzuki-san," he said, trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry I stole your bed buddy." He turned to Usagi. "Is that good?"

"Oh, that was nice," Usagi said, and then they got into the bed. Misaki slid under the sheets, feeling nervous, and Usagi clicked out the lamp and shimmied closer to him, pulling him in tightly and spooning him. He ground his hips into the boy's back, causing him to protest.

"Hey, wait! You do that to Suzuki-san?"

"No, of course not," Usagi murmured, kissing the back of Misaki's neck. "But Suzuki-san isn't as sexy as you."

"I should hope not," Misaki snorted, then gasped as Usagi slid his hand down the front of his pajama pants. "What the? You're...you're insatiable!"

"Yep," Usagi breathed, kissing Misaki's neck more fervently. "You're so lovely...I can't get enough of you." He stroked rapidly at the boy, making him harden under his touch in mere seconds. Tugging the waist of his pants down, he continued to squeeze Misaki's hardness.

"Unnhhh...stop..." Misaki groaned.

"Really? You want me to stop this?" he breathed in Misaki's ear, rolling his thumb over the wetness at the tip.

"Mmm...no..." Misaki admitted, giving in to the pleasure. He moaned desperately, thrusting his hips forward.

"You call me insatiable, but you seem to want it just as much," Usagi teased him.

"Shut up..." Misaki gasped, and Usagi just chuckled and stroked faster. "Oh! Oh, Usagi-san...like that..." Misaki whispered.

"Like this?" Usagi replicated the motions.

"Ohhh...yes..." Misaki moaned. "I think...oh God, I'm gonna come..." Usagi bristled pleasurably upon hearing that, stroking Misaki with an even firmer hand. Misaki cried out and then spilled onto Usagi's fingers.

Usagi murmured happily and drew his hand away, licking it clean. "Delicious," he whispered. He urged Misaki to turn in his arms to face him, then kissed him sweetly.

"Ew, you taste like...me," Misaki said, making a sour face as he pulled his face away.

"But you're so sweet tasting," Usagi insisted, then took one of Misaki's hands and guided it below his waist to his erection. "Touch me," he begged breathlessly.

"Okay..." Misaki said, touching Usagi's cock with a light hand though his boxers. Usagi tugged them down, and encouraged Misaki to stroke him more firmly.

"Yes...like that. Do it how you would do to yourself..." he urged him. "Oh, yes..." he groaned as Misaki complied, pumping him at a steady pace. "God, Misaki, you turn me on so much...I can't get enough of you..." He caught Misaki's lips in a kiss once more, and they kissed deeply as Misaki continued to stroke him steadily. "Unh...I need to fuck you again..." Usagi groaned, his hardness aching with desire.

"I can't!" Misaki yelped. "It..." His protests faded out as Usagi rapidly flipped him on his back, tugged his pajamas down, and slipped his tongue between the boy's firm ass cheeks. Misaki groaned in rapture as he experienced a new level of pleasure. "Usagi-san...oh God, it feels so good," he moaned as Usagi teased and pleasured him with his wet tongue. Usagi smiled to himself and brought a finger up to his mouth, slipping it inside without warning. "Ah!" Misaki cried, but quickly adjusted. Usagi took the opportunity to push his second finger in, a move that Misaki only protested with a slight whimper into the pillow.

"See, I think you can take me again," Usagi whispered, and then pulled away slightly to get some lubrication. After slicking his length down, he nudged it up against the boy's tight little hole. "Oh...Misaki...I need you..." he groaned, and then pushed the tip in. Misaki cried out in anguish as he was penetrated, but it soon faded into ecstasy as Usagi made his way deeper into the boy and began to press against his pleasure spot.

"Usagi-san..." Misaki whispered, turning his cheek onto the cool smoothness of the pillow. "It feels so good..."

Usagi moaned joyfully. He loved hearing Misaki's words of pleasure and desire. He eased himself in to the hilt, and then thrust carefully into the boy. He didn't want to hurt him, so he resolved to take it easy and try to come as quickly as possible to prevent any pain to Misaki. Fortunately, he was close to the brink already from being touched, and he was soon gasping in ecstasy. "Misaki..." he groaned, then spilled out inside of the boy.

"Usagi-san..." Misaki murmured back. They stayed together for a moment, breathing hard, and then they broke apart. Usagi cleaned up his young lover lovingly, and then they redressed and resumed their spoon position.

"You're so lovely," Usagi whispered, his face in Misaki's hair. They fell asleep happily.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Misaki was driven to school by Usagi in his flashy little red sports car. Looking out through the tinted windows, Misaki could see that everyone was staring at the car, and he sighed heavily. Everyone knew whose car it was, and they also knew who was in the passenger seat.

Misaki slunk out, mumbling a goodbye to Usagi, and then skulked towards class, ignoring the crowds of people staring at him. He was surprised to hear Usagi-san's voice behind him suddenly. "Wait, Misaki, you forgot something."

"Huh? What?" Misaki wheeled around, clueless as to what he could have left behind, and squawked as Usagi took him into a deep kiss.

"That," Usagi said simply as he came out of the kiss.

Misaki's entire face was red and he tried to stutter a complaint at Usagi, but the man had turned around and stalked back to his car, driving off before he could get anything out. He slowly turned to see a sea of faces observing him silently. "Great...now I'm _really _ruined," he muttered to himself, then stomped through the crowd to get to literature class.

Inside the lecture hall, Misaki sat and moped throughout the lesson. If he hadn't already been unpopular enough because the less fortunate students resented him for being so privileged to live with a famous and rich author; now they really hated him, for he had apparently slept his way into that situation. The students who were having to live six people to a two bedroom apartment, and eat nothing but ramen noodles - they didn't think it was fair that he got it so easy. "But it's not my fault," he grumbled to himself. "_He _seduced _me_. What was I supposed -"

His further ruminations were cut off by the pain of blunt force trauma to his head. "Takahashi-kun!" he heard the professor's voice growl through his haze of pain. "It is extremely rude to ignore my lecture!"

"I'm sorry, Kamijo-sensei," Misaki apologized, rubbing his sore forehead.

"Just what could be more important than learning about 18th century literature?" Kamijo Hiroki fumed at him.

Misaki didn't answer, but an anonymous voice from the back row did. "He's daydreaming about his rich boyfriend!" A cacophony of laughter erupted in the room, causing Kamijo to only get madder.

"That's enough! That's enough!" he screamed. "All of you have an extra assignment tonight - I want a 5000 word essay about why literature is more important than all other subjects. It's for a test grade! Now get out of my classroom!" He fumed as he watched the students file out of the room, some listless, some dejected over their excessive homework. He glared down at Misaki, who was seemingly frozen in his chair. "You too! Get out!"

Misaki reluctantly stood up, shuffling out. A few other students clapped him on the back, offering breezy consolatory remarks as a guise for sticking signs on him. Kamijo's eyebrow went up not at the first two, which read "I kissed a boy, and I liked it!" and "cocksucker", but the third, which said, "Usami's Boy Toy." He stepped forward, ripping the signs off and calling after the offenders. "Wait! You three!" He had too many students to know all their names, so he shouted out distinguishing marks. "Pimple face! Kappa cut! Lard ass! _7000 _word essay!" The boys groaned and shuffled out.

Kamijo looked at the crumpled paper in his hand. So Akihiko had taken up with this boy...he had thought it was just a rumor, but it seemed true after all. He balled the paper up further. Even though he was happily in a relationship with Nowaki (thought the term happily could be debated by some) he still resented Akihiko for breaking his heart all those years ago. Back then, no one had been good enough to replace his precious Takahashi-kun, not even Hiroki himself.

Takahashi-kun...it couldn't be...he hurried over to his roster for the last class, scanning it quickly. Sure enough...Takahashi Misaki. This couldn't be the same guy he had pined after back then...that was six years ago. This kid would have still been in elementary school. So it must be his little brother. "Oh sure! That little brat is good enough for you, but not me, huh! Goddamn, he even looks like me! What's so bad about _me_, anyway?" he shouted up at the ceiling.

"Who are you yelling at?" Miyagi, his colleague and office mate, asked as he strolled into the room.

"No one," Hiroki muttered, and then stormed out without another word.

Miyagi just clucked his tongue after him. "What a drama queen."

That afternoon, after an absolutely miserable day, Misaki trudged out of the building towards the street. Sure enough, Usagi was waiting for him, leaning up against his car while smoking a cigarette. A crowd had gathered nearby, apparently waiting for something else to gossip about. "There you are," Usagi said, the affection in his voice evident. Misaki said nothing, just shuffled closer. "What's wrong?" Usagi asked sharply, sensing that something wasn't right.

"_What's wrong_?" Misaki repeated quietly. "Everybody's shunning me, that's what's wrong."

Usagi looked puzzled. "Why are they shunning you?" He stepped in closer as he spoke, moving to put his arms around Misaki, but the boy deftly evaded his embrace.

"That's why!" he said, exasperated. He tried to keep from tearing up, but failed, and looked up at a stunned Usagi with tears in his eyes. "They're all calling me a faggy gold digger and a cock sucking rich boy and..." he broke off in a sob.

"Get in the car," Usagi ordered him, stepping back swiftly and opening the passenger side. Misaki complied, slumping down into the seat with no protest whatsoever. Usagi shut the door behind him, and then turned to the assembled crowd.

"Hello, all you insolent little brats. There's a word for what you're doing...it's called harassment. Also known as persecution and discrimination...and it's a legal offense." He narrowed his eyes at all of them. "Don't think that I won't figure out who you are, and that I won't drag your ass into court and sue you for defamation of character. I may or may not win...but I can afford a lawsuit or two...can you?" Several of the perpetrators' eyes got wide, and Usagi nodded sagely. "That's right, get scared. But we can avoid all that ugliness if you'll stop this nonsense. Immediately."

The crowd scattered as he waved his hand dismissively at them, and Usagi triumphantly got into the driver's seat. "Why did you do that?" Misaki bemoaned. "They'll just tease me worse now."

"Oh, no they won't," Usagi assured him. "Because those weren't idle threats. I have friends in administration here, and you can bet that I can get to the bottom of who's stirring up shit, and I'll sue every last one of them if I have to."

Misaki held his head and groaned. "I should just drop out..."

"No!" Usagi's voice cut through the air sharply, and Misaki looked up in surprise. "Not after how hard we both worked to get you accepted here. You're going to keep going, and you're going to graduate at the top of your damn class, even if I have to kill every other student. You got that?" Misaki nodded dumbly, and Usagi smiled. "There, there...don't cry anymore. Let's get something to eat. Anything you want."

Misaki perked up a little. "Um...can we go get Korean barbecue?"

"Sure thing." Usagi revved up the engine, and sped away from the college. While they were eating, Usagi leaned in towards Misaki. "I don't want you to ever feel embarrassed that we're together," he said, his face serious.

Misaki squirmed a bit. "Well, that's kind of hard when everyone's giving me grief about it. It's not really that I would feel embarrassed otherwise...just...I wish everyone didn't know."

Usagi leaned back, taking a long sip of his drink. "No. If we're going to do this, we're going to be totally open about it. No hiding and no secrets."

Misaki swallowed hard. "Nii-chan, too?" Usagi nodded solemnly, and Misaki began to wail. "I can't tell my brother about this!"

Usagi pointed a finger in his face. "Do you want to be with me or not?"

Misaki blushed and looked away. "I do."

"Then we have to tell Takahiro. Listen, he's a pretty easy going guy; he'll probably be thrilled." Misaki mumbled something inaudible, then smiled and waved his hands frantically as Usagi looked at him sternly. "We'll call him tonight."

"What? Tonight?" Misaki squawked.

"Yes, tonight," Usagi said firmly. They finished their meal and paid, and then got back in the car, stopping at a bookstore on the way home. "I need to pick up a few things," Usagi explained briefly. "You want to stay in the car or come in?"

"I'll come in," Misaki said, unbuckling his seat belt. As they stepped on the sidewalk, Usagi took Misaki's hand in his, causing Misaki to jerk away reflexively.

"No hiding," Usagi said, giving him a lazy smile.

"Argh, fine," Misaki mumbled, stiffly offering his hand. Usagi took it in his larger one, intertwining their fingers. Misaki immediately felt his face beginning to flush, and he kept his eyes low as they entered the store.

"Ah! Usami-sama!" an older man behind the counter exclaimed. "What an honor. Could you please autograph a few books while you are here? Our humble store would be so honored."

"Of course," Usagi said, letting go of Misaki's hand and stepping over to the counter to oblige the man. Misaki hung around awkwardly, then moved away to look at magazines. When Usagi finished, he glanced around for Misaki; but before he could find him, a jangling bell on the door accompanied the entrance of his old friend Hiroki. "What a surprise," Usagi said, smiling warmly at his childhood playmate.

Hiroki forced a smile. They had seen each other plenty of times since the disastrous blindfolded sex session six years prior, where Hiroki had urged him to pretend he was Takahiro...it hadn't ended happily. But after about a year of awkwardness, the two began talking again, drawn back together by their love of books. However, Hiroki was feeling acutely annoyed with Akihiko in light of the new information that he was shacking up with Takahiro's younger brother, who just happened to be practically a clone of Hiroki.

Usagi gave a gasp as Hiroki drew him by the elbow into a narrow aisle of bookshelves. "So, I hear you're...involved with Takahashi Misaki," he hissed.

"Yeah, what of it?" Usagi grunted, pulling his elbow away with a wince.

"I can't believe you!" Hiroki exclaimed. He began unloading his feelings on his shocked friend. "You always said that you would never settle for anyone other than that damned Takahiro! You...made a complete fool of me back then! Sleeping with me and then apologizing that it had all been a mistake, that no one could ever fill in for Takahiro! And now you're fucking his little brother? How dare you? You jerk! You creep! I have a right mind to..."

"Lower your voice, for God's sake," Usagi snapped, cutting off his rant. Hiroki blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh...oops...what I meant to say was...oh, so you've got a boyfriend now. Congratulations. I'm happy for you." He looked rather sheepish.

Usagi sighed heavily. "Hiroki...I had no idea you felt that way."

Hiroki pouted and looked down at his feet. "Well, now you know. Not...not that I want to do anything about it. I'm in a relationship myself...a long term one," he boasted, looking rather proud of himself. A pleased smile lingered on his lips as he thought of his Nowaki...he loved the feeling of falling asleep tangled up in his long limbs. But he shook those thoughts away and looked up at Akihiko. "It just aggravated me and I had to get that out."

"Well, I'm sorry that I hurt you," Usagi said.

"It's in the past," Hiroki mumbled.

Usagi smirked. "Feel better now?" he asked.

"A little," Hiroki admitted. He jerked suddenly to the side as he saw a large pair of green eyes watching them through a slat in the bookshelf. He glared at the eyes, which blinked several times.

"Um..." a small voice began.

"Oh, Misaki..." Usagi groaned, realizing he must have heard everything.

"Seriously? You two?" Misaki asked, sounding amazed.

"Yes, it happened. It was a long time ago, and it's over," Usagi said.

"Well, um...Kamijo-sensei, is that why you gave those guys extra homework for picking on me?"

Hiroki blushed as Usagi looked pleased and amused. "No, it was certainly not! Don't expect any favors from me! And don't you even begin to think that I won't be expecting that essay from you! You'd better get home and work on it!" he chided, trying to sound professional, but failing abysmally. "Excuse me!" he barked, and then barreled past Usagi, heading out of the store.

Misaki came around the shelf and joined Usagi. "Wow," he said simply, watching his teacher stumble awkwardly out the door.

Usagi just laughed. "He's always been rather strange."

"Now that's the pot calling the kettle black," Misaki snorted.

"What?"

"Come on," Misaki said, rolling his eyes and putting a hand on his hip. "You're the king of strange."

"Pardon me, but I strive for normalcy. The average, normal life is what I aim for."

Misaki stifled a laugh. "Yeah right. You live in a crazy huge deluxe apartment with the little brother of your unrequited love, surrounded by creepy toys and stuffed animals. You wear a full three piece suit at the breakfast table. You're fascinated by eggs. You write boys' love novels, which is usually a woman's specialty. You are far, far, far from normal. Like I said, the king of strange."

"Come on, we're leaving," Usagi grunted, tugging him towards the exit.

"Wait, there was something I wanted to buy!"

"It can wait." Usagi threw Misaki into his car, and soon was zooming off towards home.

"Whoa, are you mad at me?" Misaki asked, actually looking a little frightened.

To his surprise, Usagi turned a lazy grin on him. "No, I'm turned on. I love it when you're sassy to me."

"Sassy?! Only girls are sassy! I was being a smart ass! And what do you mean, turned on? What kind of freakishness are you plotting to do to me?"

"Oh, you'll see..." Usagi smiled wickedly as he hit the accelerator.

At home, Usagi pulled Misaki inside, and then began to kiss him urgently. "Wait, I thought we were going to call nii-chan," Misaki gasped between kisses.

"Oh? So now you're eager to tell him?"

"Um, well...not really," Misaki admitted, and Usagi bit his neck rather hard. "Ow! Okay, okay, let's call!" he shouted. Usagi smirked, let go of him, and took up the phone, dialing the extension to Osaka.

"Hello, Takahiro?" Usagi said. "How are you? ...We're fine, we're fine. Actually, we were calling to tell you something. Here, I'll let your brother tell you." He thrust the phone at Misaki.

"Jerk," Misaki mumbled, then turned his attention to the phone. "No, not you, nii-chan! I was just joking. ...What did I want to tell you? Um...I hope you're having fun in Osaka!" He winced as Usagi looked at him sternly. "No, I wanted to tell you...um...me and Usagi-san...we're...oh God, I can't say it!" He threw the phone at Usagi and ran off, tearing at his hair.

"We've been sleeping together," Usagi said smoothly into the phone. "Yes, we're both very happy. He's just having a little trouble vocalizing his happiness." He smirked at the boy, who was wallowing on the couch in agony. "Yes, I promise to treat him well. Oh, and in light of that, I'll take over his tuition payments. No, no, I insist. It's the least I can do. Okay, you too. Take care."

Usagi hung up the phone and approached the couch, looking down on Misaki with amused eyes. "You jerk! I can't believe you just blurted it out to him like that!" Misaki cried, pounding on a pillow with his fists.

"Relax," Usagi said. "He was absolutely fine with it."

"Really?" Misaki asked, sounding doubtful.

"Really," Usagi assured him.

"Oh...okay, then." Misaki felt a huge weight off his shoulders, as the main thing he had been torn about was what his brother would think about the relationship. "Okay, then," he repeated, shyly holding his arms out to Usagi.

"Oh, you're adorable," Usagi breathed, lowering himself to the boy. Heated, breathless kisses were planted all over his neck, while Misaki shut his eyes tightly and hummed softly to himself. Usagi brought his lips to meet Misaki's, kissing him deeply. He groaned happily into the boy's mouth as he felt a tentative hand smoothing over the front of his pants. "Yes...I want you to touch me," he whispered, then resumed kissing him.

Misaki unbuttoned the older man's pants with shaking hands, and then parted the fabric to the sides, slipping his hand inside. He felt at Usagi's manhood through his boxers, marveling at how big and hard it was. "You're so big," he panted, as Usagi kissed and licked at his neck.

"Mmm...Misaki...I love hearing you say things like that...oh, yes..." He thrust his hips in a slow rhythm as Misaki reached into his boxers, stroking him unsurely. He rolled his thumb over the wetness at the tip, making Usagi grit his teeth and hiss with pleasure.

Usagi suddenly pulled away, sitting back on the couch and shoving his pants down. "Suck me, Misaki," he whispered, tilting his hips upwards. Misaki blushed, but got up and positioned himself over Usagi, grasped him again and then placed his lips on the head, letting his tongue creep out and trace a slow circle. "Oh, God, yes...you drive me mad," Usagi groaned, and Misaki took more into his mouth, sucking lightly.

Usagi let his hand fall to the back of Misaki's head, both tangling his fingers in the soft chestnut colored locks, and pushing gently down, urging him to take more. Misaki hummed as he took Usagi about halfway into his mouth, and he rolled his tongue clumsily around the firm flesh. Usagi guided him in the speed he wanted, and then thrust his hips up as Misaki pleasured him perfectly. "That's it...just like that...oh God, Misaki...I'm going to come," he gasped, and then matched word to deed as he erupted into Misaki's hot little mouth.

Misaki swallowed his release, then came up with a flushed face. Usagi smirked and took his chin in his hand, pulling him in for a deep, lingering kiss. His hands slid steadily down Misaki's stomach to his waistband, where he unfastened the boy's pants and pushed them down. He urged Misaki backwards, and before Misaki knew what was happening, Usagi was pleasuring him.

"Ohhh...Usagi-san...it's...ohhhh..." Misaki rambled incoherently. Usagi just smirked with his mouth full, sucking Misaki insistently. He was pleased when Misaki began thrusting his hips into Usagi's mouth. "Mmm..." Misaki moaned, his lips pressed together. He reached down and took Usagi's head in his hands, running his fingers through the man's surprisingly soft silver hair. After just a couple minutes, Misaki was crying out loudly, climaxing into Usagi's mouth. Usagi swallowed it contentedly, and then pulled himself over the boy, kissing at his neck as Misaki sighed with satisfaction.

Somewhere across town, Hiroki was grumbling to his boyfriend. "He's such a frigging jerk..."

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san," Nowaki responded in his smooth, calm voice. "More rice?"

Hiroki nodded absentmindedly, and then waved his hands frantically as he resumed ranting, nearly upsetting his glass of water. Nowaki grabbed at it just in time, but Hiroki was totally oblivious. "And then, he has the nerve to..."

Nowaki sighed quietly, knowing that only one thing would stop a ranting Hiroki...so he took the man's face in his hands, kissing him deeply. "What the hell?" Hiroki spluttered. "You brat! I was saying something - " He was cut off in a muffled squeak as Nowaki kissed him insistently again, his hand sliding dangerously lower as he did so. Hiroki's eyes got wide, then half lidded, then they fluttered closed as Nowaki successfully silenced him.

For right then, anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

At the university the next day, Misaki found that everyone's attitudes toward him had changed. In light of Usagi's threats, no one had the courage to tease him anymore, instead offering him weak smiles. He also found that he was suddenly popular with certain girls...girls who were fans of the great Lord Usami. They quickly drew him into their study group and social circle, and he was rather pleased by this turn of events. It wasn't that he wanted to be around women because he thought they were attractive; instead, it was because he felt more comfortable around them.

"Arg, I really am a fag now," he grumbled under his breath as he ate his lunch surrounded by giggling girls. Still, he was happy. The boisterous, macho guys that had been his study group before never made him feel comfortable in the least.

The cluster of girls was still surrounding him as he made his way to the car pick up area that afternoon. Usagi raised an eyebrow and stubbed out his cigarette as they approached. "My, my, looks like you have a fan club now," he laughed.

The girls all squealed and tittered as he spoke. Misaki gave a lopsided grin. "Uh, no, actually I think they're _your _fan club."

"Usami-sama, would you autograph my copy of The Deep Sea?" one chubby girl asked shyly.

"Certainly," Usagi responded suavely, taking the proffered book and signing the inside cover with a flourish.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you asked him to do that, Sachiko!" another girl whispered, and the gaggle of girls bid Misaki farewell as they reluctantly parted ways with him.

In the car on the way home, Usagi smiled at his passenger. "I'm really pleased that you've got new friends," he said.

"Yeah right," Misaki mumbled. "You're just happy because A: they're fans of yours and it boosts your ego; and B: they're girls and therefore not a threat to you like other guys are."

"That may be so," Usagi demurred. "But, I truly am happy that you're not being teased like you were yesterday." His brow furrowed suddenly. "No one bothered you today, right?" he asked sharply.

"Nope," Misaki responded, shaking his head. "Your threats really did the trick."

"Good," Usagi said. Back at the house, Misaki began to prepare dinner, but discovered that he was a few ingredients short.

"I'll have to run to the store," he said, removing his apron. "It won't take long." Much to his chagrin, Usagi leapt to his feet. "Oh, no. You're not going."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not. Don't you remember last time we went to the grocery store together? We nearly got kicked out because you kept trying to climb into the shopping cart! And what was with that, anyway? You're a grown man, you shouldn't be doing things like that!"

Usagi shrugged. "I did it because I felt like doing it. Simple as that."

"Augh...exactly. That's why you're not going."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Usagi hissed, suddenly upon Misaki. He took his lips in a savage kiss, and squeezed his hip firmly. "Don't forget who's in charge," he breathed in Misaki's ear.

"You're...not in charge...of me," Misaki protested in a weak voice.

"I most certainly am," Usagi purred, running the tip of his tongue around the edge of Misaki's ear. Misaki shuddered and clung to him. "Yes, point proven," Usagi said in a brisk voice, straightening up. "Now, let's go shopping!" he exclaimed, rubbing his hands together gleefully. Misaki groaned, but there was nothing he could do about it, and the two were soon at the local grocery store.

"I want this," Usagi said, holding up a box.

Misaki glanced at him, sighing in an irritated fashion. "That's matzo ball mix. You don't want that. And put out that cigarette!"

"No," Usagi said, putting down the box and picking up another. "This..." he said, tossing the box in the cart, "And this." He dropped a package of crackers in as well.

"I'm going to make you eat every damn one of those rye crackers," Misaki grumbled, gripping the handle of the cart in annoyance. "Let's go to the produce section," he said, steering his cart that way.

Misaki was sorting through the eggplants when he smelled the smoke get closer, and realized Usagi was right behind him. Something hard nudged him in the ass, and he about jumped a mile. "What the hell was that?" he screeched, spinning around. He looked down and groaned at the zucchini Usagi was holding up against himself in a very suggestive fashion, while grinning maniacally. "Will you put that away? You're going to get us in trouble..."

Usagi just stepped a few inches closer and nudged Misaki in the thigh with the vegetable. "Oh, I'll put it away. I know a nice, tight little place I can put it..."

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Misaki screamed. His face was a deep shade of crimson as he stomped over to the cart and began wheeling it away rapidly.

"Hey, aren't you going to buy an eggplant?" Usagi asked, still holding the zucchini, his cigarette dangling off his lip. A housewife wheeled by, looking at him reproachfully. "What?" he asked, sounding nonchalant. He shrugged and turned to follow Misaki, tossing the desecrated vegetable in the woman's cart as he passed her, earning a yowl and a stream of high pitched complaints that he drowned out as he stalked his boyfriend towards the seafood section.

There, a still redfaced Misaki was ordering a pound of scallops. Usagi stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck, planting a quick kiss on his ear. "Oh, see there, you like it. You're even buying me my favorite."

"I'm not doing it just for you," Misaki huffed. "I happen to like scallops as well." He awkwardly reached up, Usagi still hanging around his neck, to receive the paper wrapped seafood from the clerk.

Usagi addressed the red aproned man. "Say, is it true that oysters are an aphrodisiac?"

The man eyed them nervously. "I've always heard it was true."

"Three dozen oysters, please," Usagi said quickly.

"No! No oysters! Put them back!" Misaki shouted at the man, whose hand hovered inside the display case, unsure of who to listen to. "You don't need any aphrodisiac!" he hissed to Usagi.

Usagi just grinned, squeezing him round the shoulders a little tighter. "He's right. I don't need three dozen oysters." Misaki let out a relieved sigh. "I need _four _dozen oysters."

"No! No! You'll kill me!" He looked pleadingly at the seafood clerk. "Please, don't give him any oysters. I - oh!" he cried out sharply, cutting off as Usagi pulled off his shoulders and popped him on the ass.

"Remember, I'm in charge," he said smugly, and watched as the confused clerk quickly piled oysters into a bag. "Thank you," he said cheerfully, taking the bag from the overwhelmed man, who retreated to the back and sat down as the two lovers walked away.

"You're so embarrassing..." Misaki bemoaned.

"I'm not _trying _to embarrass you," Usagi protested. "Just having a little fun. If you'd go with it instead of resisting, you could have fun too."

"Maybe I don't want to have fun at the grocery store," Misaki grumbled.

"Then where do you want to have fun?" Misaki was silent, so Usagi goaded him into speech. "In my bed?"

"M-m-maybe," Misaki stuttered, turning red anew. Usagi was pleased by this admission, and grinned happily.

"Well, then, if we're eating oysters tonight, I have one more purchase to make." He took charge of the cart and steered towards the health and beauty section, where Misaki looked ready to bolt as they wheeled up to the so called "Family Planning" aisle. Usagi plucked a bottle of lubricant off of the shelf. "Ah, we'll be needing this."

"No we won't!" Misaki protested. "We already have some at home. You're just buying that to make a scene!" Usagi said nothing, just grinned and picked up another bottle, dropping it into the cart as well. "Stop that!" Usagi grinned wider, sweeping his arm across the shelf and knocking at least a dozen bottles into the cart. "Are you crazy?" Misaki screeched.

"Yes, crazy for you," Usagi whispered, grabbing him suddenly for a kiss. Misaki flailed and pounded at his chest with his fists, but quickly succumbed to the pleasurable feeling of his lover's lips. He let out a soft sigh as Usagi pulled out of the kiss, and then recovered himself with an annoyed cough.

"Let's just go," he said, jerking the cart towards the check out.

"That eager to get home and open all these?" Usagi teased.

"Argh! You!" Misaki growled, rolling faster. He reached a lane, where he began unloading things onto the conveyor belt. He left the bottles of lubricant in the cart, and Usagi clucked his tongue at him, squeezing past to get ahead and start taking them out. "No!" Misaki shouted, throwing them back in the cart.

"Yes!" Usagi shouted back, mimicking his voice, as he grabbed handfuls of bottles and threw them on the belt. The female cashier watched in wide eyed interest, and Usagi turned to her with a smile. "He's just being feisty, you know. We're having oysters for dinner, and I know he'll be begging for it all night long, so I'm trying to be prepared." He winked at her.

Misaki looked like his head was going to explode. "Y-y-y-you JERK!" He tried to snatch the bottles to put them back in the cart, but Usagi grabbed his wrist.

"Oh, so naughty. But you know that Usagi-sensei likes it when his little student is naughty."

"You piss me off!" Misaki screamed.

"So adorable," Usagi cooed, stroking the side of Misaki's red face. "How much was that total?" he asked the cashier, then quickly paid in cash.

They walked out of the store with their bags in hand and every single person watching them go. "...and that's why I don't take you grocery shopping," Misaki mumbled.

"But that was so fun!" Usagi laughed. "We'll have to go again tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow? No!" Misaki protested, and Usagi just rolled his eyes and continued laughing.

At home, Misaki scrubbed the oysters in the sink, and then shucked them all open to serve them raw on the half shell. Usagi smiled approvingly at the platter of oysters Misaki set before him. "Oh, we'll be fucking alllll night long," he said, grinning devilishly.

"Hmph," Misaki huffed, turning to get a bowl of steamed spinach to serve along with it. Usagi put a small dab of horseradish on an oyster, and then slurped it down. "How do you even eat those nasty things?" Misaki queried him, looking disgusted.

"Nasty? They're delicious. Just like swallowing a mouthful of your come."

"Gross! Ew!" Misaki made a sour face.

"Aren't you going to at least try one? You can't eat just spinach for dinner."

"But they look so nasty," Misaki whined.

"Oh, you wimp. Just swallow it really quick. Here." He scooted closer to Misaki, tilting a shell up against his lips. "Just let it slide right in and...there you go!" He laughed as Misaki's eyes teared up. "What, that bad?"

"The horseradish!" Misaki coughed after he swallowed.

"Well, did you like it?"

"It was all right," Misaki conceded. "Not as bad as I expected."

"See, just like come."

"Would you quit comparing it to eating bodily fluids! That's not helping!" He scowled at Usagi, but ate another oyster without prompting or assistance. Soon, they had finished the whole platter, and Misaki began washing up the dishes.

Usagi crept up behind him, startling him with a kiss to the neck. "Mmm...I can already feel them working, can you?"

"No," Misaki lied. He was standing very close to the sink to hide the erection that was poking his apron up. Unfortunately, nothing could be hidden from Usagi-san, who slid a hand down Misaki's flat stomach and then caressed his aching hardness.

"Seems like they're working," he said in a pleased voice.

"Unh..." Misaki groaned. He let a plate slip from his soapy fingers back into the dishpan as his eyelids fluttered closed. Usagi kissed his neck sensually as he undid the boy's pants, getting his hand inside to touch directly on the hot flesh. "U-Usagi-san..." Misaki whimpered. "Oh, God..." He let out a ragged sigh as Usagi stroked him masterfully.

"Mmm...let's take this to the bedroom," Usagi growled lustfully, and took Misaki's hand. Soon, they were on Usagi's bed, ripping each other's clothes off. Much to Usagi's surprise, Misaki rolled his way on top of Usagi and straddled him, leaning down and kissing him hungrily as he rubbed himself against Usagi's swollen erection. "You really want me, don't you?" Usagi murmured in something akin to shock.

"Yes...oh...I..." Misaki gasped desperately, kissing at Usagi's broad chest. Usagi managed to wriggle and stretch far enough to grab the lube from the bedside table, then he made his aching manhood wet. He took Misaki's hips in his hands, guiding him down. Misaki whimpered and centered himself on the tip, then eased it inside of himself with an anguished moan.

Usagi panted heavily as he watched their bodies become joined. "Oh...Misaki...you're so lovely..." he groaned, gritting his teeth as the boy managed to take more of him in.

"Usa..gi-san..." Misaki murmured brokenly. He then had the man all the way inside, and he made soft, needy noises as he rocked against him, laying his hands on Usagi's stomach. Usagi reached forward with a smirk, taking Misaki in hand and stroking him evenly. "Usagi-san!" Misaki cried out. "Oh God, yes...like that...faster...mmm...mmm..." Misaki's breathing sped up to a frenetic pace, and Usagi could tell by the way he was clenching his muscles that his climax was imminent.

"Yes, that's right, my little lovely one...I want you to come all over me.." Usagi coaxed him, and with that Misaki gave a glorious cry as he exploded. There seemed to be extra pressure behind the come as it burst out, landing across Usagi's chest and throat. "Ohhhh....God yes..." Usagi groaned, thrusting his hips upward into the trembling boy. He was unbearably hot and tight inside, and Usagi, spurred on by Misaki's beautiful finish, rapidly hurtled towards his own. With several low grunts and a sharp cry, he was there, releasing inside of him.

Afterwards, they held each other, tangled up in the sheets. "You were very passionate tonight," Usagi whispered into Misaki's hair.

Misaki blushed at the memory. "Well, it's not my fault. I blame those damned oysters."

Usagi yawned. "Oh, that? That's an old wives tale. They're no more an aphrodisiac than scallops or whitefish."

"What!" Misaki exclaimed. "Th-th-that's entrapment, to make me believe something like that for your own filthy gain!"

"Oh, shut up." Usagi kissed him lovingly on the nose. "You enjoyed yourself." Misaki was silent as he pouted in response. "Misaki..." Usagi breathed, his voice suddenly full of emotion as he smoothed the hair out of the boy's eyes. "Misaki, I love you."

Misaki reddened deeply. "What? Oh...I..." he flailed around, too overcome to speak.

Usagi kissed his lips tenderly. "You don't have to say it back. I just wanted to tell you how I felt." He held Misaki a little tighter against himself.

"I...I love you too," Misaki said very quietly, his voice muffled by Usagi's chest.

"Oh, Misaki," Usagi sighed, breathing in the scent of his hair deeply. They soon drifted off to sleep together.

Misaki slowly came awake the next morning, vaguely aware of voices in the room. Giggling voices.

"One more, right there. Ah, that's good. Take the picture now!"

"Wait, I just want to turn this one...yeah, okay." Then he heard the high pitched flash of a digital camera, and his eyes flew open. He realized he was laying facedown, presumably in Usagi-san's bed, judging by the black satin sheets his face was pressed into. He could feel...things all over his back...furry things. He could also feel that he was naked, and then he felt the presence of someone else in the room and wriggled madly, making the things on his back fall off. He couldn't think of how to get up and cover himself without turning around in the bed and potentially exposing more, so he just rose up on his forearms and turned back slightly, blinking in the semi darkness at two shadowy figures behind him.

"Uh oh, he's awake," said a female voice he immediately recognized as that of Aikawa, Usagi-san's editor. "I'm out of here." And with that, the smaller shadowy figure fled from the room.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" Misaki fumed at the taller figure, which he assumed was Usagi-san.

"Oh, just having a little fun," Usagi said breezily, slipping the camera into his pocket.

"Were you taking pictures of me naked? You creep! Give me that camera! Erase that shit!" Misaki leapt up, and Usagi took the camera out of his pocket, ostensibly to hand it over. But instead, he quickly turned it on and snapped another picture, this time of Misaki's totally bare front. "Augh! I can't believe you!" Misaki proceeded to chase Usagi around the apartment, lunging futilely at him.

Usagi made it to his office, where he locked the door and sat down at his desk smugly, ignoring the angry pounding on the door by Misaki. He flipped the camera on, and smiled at the rather blurry picture of a nude Misaki lunging at him. He pressed the back button, and stifled a laugh at the picture there - Misaki out cold on his bed, stuffed animals surrounding him in a ring as if watching him, some smaller ones on his back, and one with its little button nose pressed right in the crack of his ass. It had been Aikawa's idea, but it had turned out rather lovely. It would look great framed over the mantle...

"Let me in, you jerk!" Misaki's voice screeched from the other side of the door. Usagi just chuckled and flipped his computer on, ready to write a new boy's love novel.

"This one will be about love in a grocery store...sexy, naive young bag boy gets seduced by the handsome seafood manager," he hummed to himself. "It'll be another best seller, I can feel it."


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day, Usagi finally came out of his cave to greet Misaki. It was Sunday, so the boy was home; at that moment sitting on the couch and scowling back at him. "You've got a lot of nerve..." he growled.

Usagi held his hands up in an innocent gesture. "I couldn't help it. It was Aikawa's idea."

"Well, you should have stopped her! And you were the one taking the picture! You're just as guilty, if you ask me! And speaking of that, what horrible things are you planning to do with it? You'd better not make it the cover for your next smut novel!" He clapped a hand over his mouth as Usagi's face lit up. "Oh shit, I just gave you an idea, didn't I?"

Usagi laughed lightly. "I'm just playing around." He stepped closer to Misaki, sitting down on the couch with him and stroking his hair soothingly. "It's for my own personal enjoyment," he assured him.

"Really?" Misaki asked doubtfully.

"Oh, and I might get it blown up, framed, and matted, then hang it there." He gestured over the mantle, and Misaki blanched.

"You wouldn't..." he said, his voice shaking.

"And of course I have to give Aikawa a copy...she helped make it happen, after all."

"What?" Misaki screeched. "Helped make it happen? I thought it was totally her idea! You're lying, aren't you? I'm going to kill you!" He jumped up to attack Usagi, but was deftly pulled into a kiss instead. He struggled in vain against Usagi's arms for a minute, then gave in with a little moan. "You're terrible," he breathed, his eyes half lidded, as they came out of the kiss. "Trying to fix everything with that."

"But it works, doesn't it?" Usagi asked him, a little gleam in his eye. Misaki rolled his eyes. "Listen, I'll make it up to you. I'll make you lunch."

"I'd rather you just delete the picture," Misaki said honestly, and Usagi just laughed and kissed him.

"Not going to happen. That's my new treasure. So what would you like to eat?"

"I don't know...wait a minute, you can't even cook. This isn't a good idea..."

"Nonsense," Usagi said, rolling up his sleeves and striding into the kitchen. "I'll make you something so good, you'll be wanting to thank me in bed."

"What, oysters?" Misaki mumbled.

Usagi laughed heartily. "I'll just surprise you," he said, and set to work. Misaki watched him suspiciously.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to make fried rice?" Misaki asked, looking doubtful. "No, no, no; don't add eggplant. Don't! That's nasty!" Usagi just smirked and kept working as Misaki hopped around in agitation. "Hold on, that's not soy sauce, it's balsamic vinegar! Just stop! Get out of the kitchen!" Misaki exclaimed, and forcibly pushed his boyfriend away from the counter.

"I think it was smelling rather lovely," Usagi pouted, putting a cigarette between his lips and lighting it.

"It smells like dirty feet," Misaki declared. "Your sense of smell is stunted by your smoking."

"Hmph." Usagi folded his arms. "I can smell just fine." He set his cigarette in an ashtray and came up behind Misaki, embracing him. "You smell like apricot scented shampoo," he said, his nose buried in Misaki's hair.

"Well, that's correct," Misaki begrudgingly admitted.

"Let's go out," Usagi said, still nuzzling the younger man. "We'll eat lunch somewhere and then do something fun."

Misaki perked up. "Like going to the arcade?"

"Sure, if that's what you want."

"Yeah!" So it was settled, and they were soon in the car, driving. They ended up eating at family style restaurant. "God, Usagi, you are so embarrassing," Misaki grumbled, slumping down in the seat a little.

"Nonsense," Usagi said, scribbling on the kids placemat with a green crayon. "I'm doing totally normal family stuff. Could I please have that in the Super Bear cup?" he asked the waitress, who had been setting down his beverage in a regular glass. She looked confused but nodded, going to fulfill his request.

"Drinking out of a kid's cup is not normal for a grown man," Misaki hissed.

Usagi shrugged. "No, but I want to do it. So it's all right." He triumphantly accepted said cup from the waitress, then took a long drink out of the curly straw.

"You're impossible," Misaki muttered. "I'll have a hamburger," he told the waitress.

"I'll have the Super Bear burger, and then I want the Super Bear sundae for dessert," Usagi said. "And I want the staff to come out and sing when you bring it to me." Misaki looked about ready to die of embarrassment, but Usagi just grinned up at the perplexed woman. "Today is my birthday."

"No, it's n-" Misaki began, but stopped short with a sharp glance from Usagi. The man always got what he wanted, and after they ate their hamburgers, a large sundae was brought out by the entire staff, who sang the Super Bear birthday song while clapping. Usagi ate the ridiculously decorated dessert while wearing a garish crown and a huge grin. "Seriously?" Misaki muttered.

"Help me eat this," Usagi said, pushing the dish to the middle of the table.

"I don't want to eat it," Misaki grumbled. "It looks stupid." He eyed the sparklers sizzling off each side of the mound of ice cream. "And dangerous."

"Eat," Usagi commanded in his most no nonsense tone, and Misaki scrambled to pick up a spoon, helping his boyfriend finish the dessert.

Later, at the arcade, Misaki and Usagi played a racing game against each other for quite some time, then Misaki moved over the UFO catchers as Usagi played an old school pinball game. He got caught up in it for a while, and finally went looking for Misaki, who was concentrating rather intently on winning something out of a UFO catcher. "Come on, let's play something together," Usagi said.

"I've...almost got it...argh! Fuck!" Misaki shouted angrily, as the claw came up empty.

"Just forget it," Usagi told him. "I'll buy you whatever it is that you want."

"But I want to win it," Misaki insisted, putting more coins in to play again. Usagi just grunted and went outside to smoke. When he stepped back inside a few minutes later, he heard the unmistakable sound of Misaki's voice rejoicing. He walked back over to the UFO catchers, and Misaki turned to him happily. "I did it!" he said excitedly, and Usagi eyed the small teddy bear plushie in his hands.

"_That's_ what you were stressing out over? You don't even like teddy bears," Usagi commented.

Misaki blushed. "Yeah, I know," he mumbled, and then stepped forward, thrusting the prize into Usagi's hands. "It's for you," he said very quietly. Usagi said nothing, turning the small bear over in his hands. Misaki, propelled by embarrassment, rambled on. "I know it's stupid and cheap looking, but it kind of looks like a Suzuki teddy bear, and I don't know, I just wanted to win it for you, and...whoa!" He was surprised as Usagi pulled him towards the exit. "Where are we going?"

"Home," Usagi grunted.

"What? I want to play more," Misaki protested, stumbling into the car.

"I want to play too," Usagi said smoothly, getting into the driver's seat and starting the engine. "Oh God, Misaki, I need to make love to you."

Misaki turned red all the way up to his scalp. "W-w-what? Why?" he stammered.

"That was so incredibly sweet of you," Usagi said as he navigated his way through the streets. He was still clutching the small bear in his hand even as he gripped the steering wheel.

"It's just a dumb toy," Misaki muttered. Usagi just smiled and continued to drive. When they got back home, Usagi dragged a sputtering Misaki to his bedroom, where he pushed the boy down on the bed and began undressing him. "Usagi-san!" Misaki cried, as Usagi teased one of his tender nipples with his teeth.

"Hmmm?" Usagi laved his tongue out, wetting the hardened little nub. "You like that?"

"Mmm..." Misaki moaned by way of an answer. He squirmed underneath his lover. "T-touch me...please...it feels like it's going to explode..." Usagi smiled wickedly at the boy's begging, and deftly unfastened his pants, tugged them down and wrapped the quivering member in his large hand. "Oh, yes! Usagi-san!" Misaki cried happily.

"Is this what you want? You want to come in my hand?" Usagi asked, sucking at the boy's earlobe. "Or do you want...to come in my mouth?" he whispered in his ear, making Misaki shudder forcefully.

"Nnn! Ohhh...in your mouth," Misaki breathed. Usagi smirked, lowering himself down the boy's body, planting a trail of kisses across his torso as he went. He paused to roll his tongue around inside of Misaki's navel, and Misaki stiffly lifted his hips off the bed. "God! Usagi-san! Please!" he begged, his voice high and desperate.

Usagi smiled, then continued downward, where he took the tip of Misaki's weeping erection into his mouth. He hummed happily at the sweet taste there, and sucked energetically. Misaki writhed furiously, mussing up the sheets below himself. "Ah! It's...I'm already...oh!" He sang out with pleasure, his body shaking violently, as he spilled his essence into Usagi's mouth.

Usagi sucked and licked at him for a few moments longer to get every precious little drop, then reared up on his knees, swiftly disrobing himself. "And now..." he said, his voice husky with need, "I'm going to make love to you."

Misaki breathed heavily, turning his flushed face to the side as he bent his knees and spread his legs for Usagi, who murmured approvingly. "Oh, I love when you're eager for it..." he whispered, stroking at his aching cock. After lubricating his length, he moved down over the boy. Much to his surprise, Misaki reached out and took hold of his lover's cock, guiding it into the right spot himself. Usagi smirked, caressing one of Misaki's slim thighs as the boy helped him penetrate. "You really want this, don't you?" he murmured, running his thumb over Misaki's already rehardening member.

"I...oh..." Misaki moaned, closing his eyes tightly as the head of Usagi's cock breached him. "Mmm!" he cried out, biting his lip.

"There, there," Usagi cooed. "Let's go slow. We're in no hurry." Misaki let out a ragged exhale, and Usagi inched himself in cautiously. "Does it feel good?"

"Oh yes..." Misaki whispered. His face and chest were flushed with arousal, and his eyes glimmered up at Usagi in the semi-dark room. When Usagi finally managed to bury himself entirely inside of the boy's tight embrace, Misaki's member was already completely hard again, jutting up insistently from his body.

"Do you already need more?" Usagi murmured. Misaki whimpered quietly, his eyes closed and his face contorted in pleasure. "Misaki...open your eyes and look at me." Misaki slowly fluttered his big green eyes open, and gazed into Usagi's face. "Look down," Usagi urged him. "Look at us."

Misaki did so hesitantly, then shut his eyes again as he beheld the explicit sight. "No, I want you to watch," Usagi insisted. Misaki slowly opened his eyes once more, watching the movements of their bodies as Usagi thrust into him. "Oh, yes..." Usagi murmured, taking Misaki in hand and stroking him in time with his thrusts. "Isn't it beautiful? We fit together so perfectly."

Misaki moaned in rapture, his breathing speeding up as Usagi began to work him faster. "That's it..." Usagi groaned. "I want to feel you come from the inside...I want you to pull it out of me." Misaki gave an anguished cry, wriggling desperately under his lover, then his release shot out quickly, spurting across his stomach. Usagi grunted with pleasure at the delicious rhythmic squeezing that suddenly enveloped his hardness, and he exploded with ecstasy as it made him climax deep inside of the boy.

He shuddered and let out a pleased sigh, then leaned down and kissed Misaki sweetly. "That was wonderful," he breathed, his lips fluttering on Misaki's blushing cheek as he spoke.

"Yeah..." Misaki whispered. They stayed together for a moment, then carefully pulled apart and cleaned up. Usagi went to the bathroom to wash his hands, and when he came back, Misaki was out cold, sleeping peacefully in the mussed sheets. He rolled over, smiling slightly in his sleep. Usagi couldn't resist the opportunity, and quietly slipped out of the room to retrieve his camera. "Oh, this'll be a good one," he murmured as he snapped the picture.


	6. Chapter 6

Misaki awoke slowly the next morning, rolling over to face Usagi in the bed. His eyes were still closed, and he was completely naked, as Misaki discovered when the man suddenly grabbed his wrist, guiding his hand to his morning arousal. He grinned with his eyes still closed as Misaki wriggled frantically to try to get away. "Now, now; be a good boy and take care of this for me," he cooed.

"I-I-I have to make breakfast and then get to class!" Misaki exclaimed. Usagi let him go with a slight pout.

"All right then, but that just means it'll be all the more saved up for when you get home," he warned him. Misaki swallowed hard and shimmied out of bed, then suddenly realized that he too was naked. He pawed around in the semi dark room, feeling on the floor for his clothes. "You don't need those," Usagi yawned. "Cook me my breakfast in nothing but an apron."

Misaki blushed as he located his underwear and pulled them on. "No way. And besides, I have to get a shower..." He jerked his head to look at Usagi as the man unexpectedly rose from the bed.

"Ah, that sounds like fun. Let's get a shower."

"No! I said _I _have to get a shower. Nothing about you!"

"Too late, too late," Usagi said. "Come on, you've never used the master bath before. It'll be fun." He dragged the somewhat resistant boy into the bathroom, and turned on the shower using a digital panel. "Set exactly to the perfect temperature," Usagi explained. Misaki watched the spray come out of multiple jets in the wall, and was already looking forward to getting inside. The panel beeped, signaling that the water had reached the correct temperature, so the two entered.

"Cool," Misaki breathed, turning around and around as the water hit him from every direction.

"Mmm hmm." Usagi soaped up a washcloth and then began to wash Misaki gently.

"I can wash myself," Misaki mumbled.

Usagi's hand paused as a smile hovered on his lips. "Oh? Shall I stop?"

"...No. Y-y-you can do it if you want to." Usagi smiled with satisfaction, and continued to clean the boy.

"I think you're probably _very _dirty here," he cooed, running the soft cloth over Misaki's semi erect manhood. Misaki trembled and a little gasp escaped his lips, and Usagi smirked as he dragged the cloth across Misaki's hip and around back. "And very dirty _here _too." Misaki's mouth fell open and his eyes closed as Usagi teased him with the soapy rag.

"Usagi...san..." Usagi watched Misaki's member swell with arousal and become fully erect.

"Oh, we simply must do something about that," Usagi said, chuckling softly. He dropped the cloth and then pulled and stroked at Misaki, catching his mouth for a kiss at the same time. His tongue slipped out, sliding between Misaki's slightly parted lips and deep into his mouth. Misaki gave a little moan, his hands coming around to grip Usagi by the waist. The warm water beat down on them steadily, rushing over their skin and then rolling down to the tile floor. "Mmm...you're so adorable," Usagi whispered as he came out of the kiss and then snaked his tongue into Misaki's ear.

"Oh shit! Usagi-san!" Misaki exclaimed, and suddenly he erupted all over Usagi's hand.

Usagi licked a bit of stray essence off of his wrist. "That was fast."

"It always is in the morning," Misaki said, breathing hard.

Usagi raised an interested eyebrow. "Oh? Is it?"

Misaki blushed madly. "Well, you know...when you wake up and it's all hard...sometimes you just have to take care of it before you can start the day. You know what I mean?"

"Oh, I know..." Usagi breathed, his voice low and seductive. "Now, tell me about how you..._take care_ of it."

Misaki squirmed a little, but Usagi held him firmly. "I don't know..." he mumbled.

"Tell me. I want to hear," Usagi whispered in his ear, making the boy tremble. Misaki took a deep breath, and then began.

"W-well...I...you know...reach down into my pajamas and...you know...grab it..." Misaki's voice was almost a whisper, and Usagi strained to hear, becoming more and more aroused. "Sometimes it's already all wet at the tip, and...I rub that all around, and then stroke at it over and over again."

"Yes..." Usagi moaned. "Show me what you do. Do it to me." Misaki swallowed hard, but reached out, stroking Usagi's surging erection.

"Like this..." he whispered.

"Oh, that's wonderful..." Usagi groaned.

"Really?"

"Yes, really...keep going...tell me more..."

"Well...I do this..." he said, pulling more firmly at Usagi's length.

"Oh God..." Usagi moaned. "Oh, Misaki. Now put your mouth on me. I'm begging you." Misaki dropped to his knees, taking the tip of Usagi's throbbing member into his mouth. "Suck it hard...harder...oh fuck...oh God..." Usagi thrust his hips stiffly. "I'm going to come...oh God, Misaki..." He gave a low cry as he released into Misaki's mouth.

Misaki swallowed, then pulled his mouth off and smiled up at Usagi, obviously pleased with himself. "So adorable..." Usagi breathed, reaching down and petting the boy affectionately.

Misaki stood up and grabbed the shampoo. "Okay, that was great; but now, seriously, I need to hurry up if I'm going to get to school on time," he said, lathering up his hair frantically.

"Of course," Usagi laughed, leaning back against one of the walls and watching him hurriedly finish up his shower. They got out a couple of minutes later, and Usagi lovingly toweled off the boy, who then rushed off to his own room to get dressed. Usagi leisurely strolled into his bedroom and put on some clothing, then headed out for the kitchen, where Misaki was already scrambling eggs and toasting bread. Usagi watched him cook with adoring eyes, and then they ate their breakfast in comfortable silence.

Misaki grabbed his bag and hurried towards the door. "Gotta go," he said, slightly out of breath.

"No, I'll drive you," Usagi insisted. "Then you won't be late at all." Misaki smiled gratefully, and five minutes later they were at the entrance to the school. Usagi leaned over the space between their seats, taking Misaki's chin in his hand. "Have a good day. I love you," he said quietly, kissing him gently.

"Love you too..." Misaki mumbled, blushing. He opened the car door and hopped out. "See you later," he said cheerfully, then ran off towards the academic building. Usagi smiled warmly, and then drove back home, where he settled in front of the computer.

"Sex in the shower...morning temptations. Oh my, the boy is a fountain of inspiration," he chuckled, then began typing rapidly.

That evening, the two sat on the couch, watching some mindless television. Misaki scooted even closer to Usagi, until he was practically sitting in his lap. "Oh? That eager to snuggle with me?"

Misaki blushed. "I...I'm just cold..." he said, his youthful pride making him lie a little. Usagi just smiled and wrapped an arm around him. He wordlessly grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch with his other arm and covered them in it.

"Warmer now?"

"Y-yeah..." Misaki's body relaxed against Usagi's, and his hand wandered up to his own shoulder, layering over Usagi's hand. Usagi smiled contentedly, sighing with happiness.

The mood was broken by the sudden ringing of the phone. Misaki reluctantly stood and went to answer it. "Hello? ...Oh, hey, big bro. Oh, we're just watching TV. Huh? Yeah, I'll get him." He turned to Usagi. "It's Takahiro. He wants to talk to you."

Usagi stood, walked over and took the receiver from Misaki. "Hello, Takahiro. Ah ha ha ha. Yes." Misaki went back over to the couch, burrowing his body under the discarded blanket. He couldn't help but always feel jealous when Usagi talked to his brother on the phone and seemed so happy. After all, he had harbored an unrequited love for him for years...it was only natural to feel a little jealous and to worry that perhaps Usagi felt lingering affection for Takahiro. He glared as the phone call went on, and Usagi turned at that moment and caught sight of him. His eyebrows rose up in surprise, and Misaki looked away quickly, fumbling with the remote to hide his jealous behavior.

"Ah, I think we need to cut this short," Usagi suddenly said. "My little Misaki is getting lonely on the couch by himself." Misaki turned red and spluttered to retort something, but Usagi just smiled at him indulgently. "But that will be fine. You just call me when you know the exact date. All right then, goodbye." He hung up the phone and approached Misaki, who was still flushed. "Are you still jealous of your brother?"

"What? No! I'm not jealous! And why'd you have to say that to him about me being lonely? He's going to think I'm weird!" Misaki ranted, and Usagi just smiled, settling back down on the couch with him and pulling him close.

"Relax," he urged him. "You're the only one for me. The romantic feelings I thought I had towards your brother were just imaginary foolishness. Not the real thing. Not like this." He kissed Misaki sweetly, leaving him trembling.

"Whatever," Misaki mumbled, trying to sound aloof but failing. "So anyway, what was all that about?"

"Oh, seems that he's being transferred back to Tokyo after all."

"What? Why'd they bother to send him to Osaka in the first place?"

"The reasons seem complicated, but at any rate, he'll be coming back."

"Oh. Oh." Misaki stiffened suddenly as a thought crossed his mind. "Am I...do I have to go back and live with him again?" He sounded despondent, and Usagi clutched him tightly.

"Never," Usagi said, his voice intense. "I'm never letting you go."

"Oh, okay," Misaki said, once again failing to sound aloof. He laid his head on Usagi's chest. "Then what...?"

"He wants to come stay with us for a little while in a couple weeks so that they can do apartment shopping. I told him it was fine."

"Mmm." Misaki fell silent for a moment. "Where will they sleep at?"

"Oh, I told him they could have your bed because you never sleep in it anyway."

"What!?" Misaki screeched. "Why'd you tell him that? He's going to think the worst!"

"Let him," Usagi said breezily. "He already knows we're sleeping together, silly." He ruffled Misaki's hair affectionately. "Quit worrying about stupid things." Misaki pouted for a moment, but then smiled and relaxed. "Move into my room," Usagi suggested.

"Eh? But like you said, I'm already sleeping there. What do you mean?"

"Move all your things into my closet. That way, you won't always have to go back to your room to change."

"Are you sure?" Misaki asked. "I don't want to get in your way..."

Usagi kissed him tenderly. "I want you to be in my way...all the time." Misaki murmured happily, and agreed.

The two weeks passed quickly, and before they knew it, they were picking up Takahiro and his wife, Manami, from the train station. They all went back to the apartment, where Takahiro put their small suitcase on Misaki's old bed. "Sorry to put you out of your room," Manami said, smiling at Misaki.

"I-It's fine," Misaki stuttered, wondering if she really didn't know the truth about the situation or was just trying to be polite.

"Yes, it's fine," Usagi echoed, draping a long arm around Misaki's shoulders. "He can sleep in the bed with me," he purred. Misaki turned red up to the roots of his hair and made an aggravated face.

"Oh, my, how nice of you," Manami commented.

"And you can hang your things up in there," Usagi suggested, gesturing to the empty closet. "I've already gotten Misaki out of the closet." He grinned.

"Out of the closet...you..." Misaki muttered to himself. He felt ready to shout and rant, but was interrupted by the sudden chiming of the doorbell. He ran to get it, and was faced with two deliverymen hauling a large, flat paper wrapped package.

"We've got a delivery for a Usami Akihiko," one of them said, and Usagi stepped to the door.

"Ah, yes, bring it in," Usagi said to the deliverymen. "I want it mounted right there, above the mantle."

Misaki's jaw dropped. Even though the item was wrapped in brown paper, he had an irking feeling he knew exactly what it was. He stomped over to Usagi and tugged on his sleeve. "Is that...what I think it is?" he hissed.

Usagi smiled lazily. "And what would that be?"

"Argh! You know what I'm talking about, you stupid rabbit! That picture of me with the teddy bears..." he said, dropping his voice while glancing sidelong at their guests.

"Oh, no, it's not that," Usagi assured him.

Misaki breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh. Well, good." He turned his attention to the kitchen, where he and Manami began cooking dinner, but then screeched out when he looked up again and saw the picture unveiled.

It was of himself, sleeping in Usagi's bed, the sheets rumpled and tangled around his body. Nothing was showing, but it was rather clear that he was naked in the picture, for the sheets dipped over his hip, showing that it was bare. A small smile played upon his sleeping lips, and his hair was tousled and damp looking from the exertion of lovemaking. "I call it, 'After the Loving,' Usagi said proudly.

Takahiro looked up at the picture. "Oh my," was all he could utter.

"Big bro! Don't look at that!" Misaki cried out. "Usagi...I am going to KILL you this time!" He seethed, gripping his spatula.

"Why?" Usagi shrugged, lighting a cigarette. "Looks pretty damn good to me."

Takahiro stepped closer. "I think there's a smudge on the photo," he said.

"Where?"

"Right there." He pointed to a whitish spot on the black sheets near Misaki's body.

Usagi chuckled, letting a stream of smoke out of his nose. "Oh, that. That's just - " He stopped short as a flying spatula hit him in the back of the head.

"Don't say it!" Misaki screeched.

"Don't say what?" Takahiro asked innocently, ever the airhead. "Ah, is it mayonnaise? You always did like to eat in bed."

Usagi rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, he loves to eat in bed. Especially wieners."

"That's it! I'm really going to murder you this time!" Misaki howled, flying over the couch and pummeling Usagi's back with his fists. Usagi grunted and turned around with an amused look on his face, then effortlessly picked up the boy and hefted him over his shoulder, carting him off to the bedroom kicking and screaming. "Put me down, you stupid jerk!" Misaki shouted.

"Ohhh...you know it just turns me on when you get sassy with me," Usagi chuckled, then the two of them disappeared into the bedroom. The slam of the door and the clicking of a lock came soon after, followed by the faint sounds of bed springs creaking and Misaki crying out.

Manami and Takahiro looked at each other. "Oh dear...they're fighting. Do you think I should do something?" Takahiro asked nervously.

Manami stirred the pot of curry calmly. "I think they'll be just fine, honey. Just let them be."

Misaki could be heard shouting out Usagi's name, and Takahiro wrung his hands. "Oh, but...he's calling out for help."

"He's not calling out for help," Manami said, taking a small taste from the spoon.

"Then why is he screaming?" Takahiro looked utterly perplexed.

Manami let out a little sigh. She loved her husband dearly, but he was so impossibly naive. She knew she had to spell it out for him. "Honey, I do believe they're having sex in there."

Takahiro's face turned red. "H-h-having sex? But they're both guys!"

Manami rolled her eyes. "Yes, but...didn't you say that Usagi-san told you they were sleeping together? I wondered at the time why you were so casual about it."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with just _sleeping_," Takahiro insisted. Manami stared at him for a full minute, with only the sound of the kitchen clock ticking and Misaki's muffled cries of pleasure as a backdrop. "Sleeping _together_!" Takahiro exclaimed, finally getting it. "Oh my. Oh dear." He paced for a minute, and then strode over to Usagi's bedroom, knocking on the door urgently.

"Just leave it!" Manami said, but it was too late. The sounds inside had stopped entirely, save for some rustling and muttering.

"Usagi? We need to talk," Takahiro said through the door.

"Can it wait?" Usagi's voice could be heard.

"No, we need to talk now." A few seconds passed, and then the door swung open, revealing a shirtless Usagi, who wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Misaki was cowering under the covers inside the dark room. Takahiro crossed his arms and tried to put on his best serious expression. "Now, Usagi...I seem to have misunderstood some things up until now," he said. He cleared his throat. "I was not aware that you were...having...sex...with my little brother." He struggled to get the words out.

"Is there a problem?" Usagi asked.

"Well, I mean...don't you think you should have his guardian's permission?"

"Not really, but...uh...can I have your permission?" Usagi asked, smiling indulgently.

Takahiro was caught off guard for a second. "Well, uh, I...uh...well, I don't see why not. As long as...Misaki-chan, are you...um...okay with having..._sex_...with Usagi-san?"

There was a long pause. "Yeah," finally was the muffled response from under the covers.

"Great!" Takahiro said, smiling cheerfully. He stuck out a hand for Usagi to shake.

"Yeah...uh...let's not shake on it right now," Usagi mumbled. "Hand's kind of sticky at the moment. Well, ah, if you don't mind...please excuse us..." he said, and shut the door once more. The sound of bedsprings groaning and squeaking started up again, and Takahiro returned to the kitchen, smiling at his wife.

"Well, that turned out great!" he said, and she just stifled a laugh. "Though I am surprised. Never would have thought Usagi was gay. Hmm. Wonders never cease."

Minami shook her head. "Oh, I knew he was. The minute we met, the way he was clinging to you. I was almost relieved when your little brother moved in with him and I heard they were sleeping together...then I knew he wasn't gunning for you."

"Gunning for me? Oh, ha ha, like that would ever happen. He never even did the first thing to make me think that."

Minami sighed and stirred the pot again. _What a naive boy..._


	7. Chapter 7

About half an hour later, Usagi and Misaki emerged from the bedroom. Usagi looked triumphant, while Misaki looked embarrassed. His face was an even shade of pink and he looked at the floor while trudging out. "Oh, good, there you two are. Dinner is ready," Manami said, smiling pleasantly.

Misaki looked up, his mouth falling open. "Oh! I'm so sorry! You had to do it all by yourself!"

Manami shook her head while taking the pot of curry to the table. "It's no big deal. Think of it as thanks for letting us stay here. Uh uh uh," she suddenly said, sounding like a pet owner reprimanding a naughty dog. She waggled her finger at the two astonished lovers, who were about to sit down. "Wash those hands first."

"Yes, ma'am," both said, and moved to comply, though Usagi was laughing while Misaki looked ready to die. Meanwhile, Takahiro was just smiling goofily.

"So, I couldn't be more surprised," he said. "Usagi, I never in a million years would have thought you even swing that way." Usagi's face fell, and Misaki cut him a smirking glance. All those years of devoted love towards Takahiro, and he had never even thought Usagi could have possibly been in love with him. Usagi shook off his frown and began eating.

"Well, it's true," he said.

"How does that work, anyway?" Takahiro asked cheerfully, making Manami and Usagi choke on their food as Misaki spluttered frantically. "What?" Takahiro asked, astonished. "I just want to know what you'll do about marriage when the time comes. Do I have to pay a dowry for Misaki? Will his last name become Usami? I don't know these things."

Misaki jumped up, his shaking hands gripping the table edge. "Nii-chan! We're not getting married! W-w-we're just..."

"Fu--" Usagi began, but Misaki shouted over him.

"Going out! We're just going out! I'm only 18 and we're just going out! You don't have to pay a _dowry_! What, are you living in the 17th century now? And besides..." he ranted on and on, and Takahiro waved his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Oh, I apologize...I've rushed things. Yes, I suppose I do have an old fashioned way of thinking when it comes to things like that." He smiled warmly. "But you know, it's the strangest thing...when you still lived with me, Misaki-chan, and you would do the chores so efficiently and your cooking was so good, I remember always thinking what a wonderful bride you'd make someone some day! Then I'd have to stop myself and say, 'Hold up, he can't be a _bride_.' But it just seemed so logical." He tilted his head as he gave his signature goofy smile.

"Nii-chan..." Misaki groaned, blushing.

Usagi made a thoughtful sound, leaning on his hand as he appraised Misaki with an amused eye. "But he does look so good in white."

"That's it! This time, I'll kill you for sure!" Misaki shouted, grabbing his fork and lunging at Usagi. Usagi deftly grabbed his attacking hand by the wrist, spun him around, and popped him sharply on the ass.

"Sit down. No playing at the table."

"Playing? I'm not playing! I'm going to stab you!" Misaki screeched, and Usagi just laughed, a low smooth sound.

"You're so adorable," he said warmly, and Misaki sunk back into his seat, blushing.

"Shut up," he mumbled, and turned his attention back to his food, using his attempted murder weapon to eat his curry.

Manami laughed lightly. "You two are so cute together," she said.

"No we're not," Misaki protested quietly, his mouth full of food.

"Yes, we are," Usagi insisted, reaching out one long arm to ruffle his hair. Misaki's face pinked up even more, and he began to eat faster. "Now, now, slow down. What did I just tell you about trying to stuff things down your throat? You'll just gag yourself." Misaki's ears turned red, but he just stared down at his plate and said nothing.

That night, after everyone had turned in to bed, Misaki pouted as Usagi held him close. "You're always humiliating me," he whined.

"Am I? I don't really mean to." He smiled wickedly. "You're just so fun to tease."

They laid in the darkness for a while, and Usagi thought Misaki was asleep until the boy spoke suddenly. "Er...Usagi-san?"

"Yes, Misaki?"

"Um...do you...do you think I'd really make a good bride?"

"Of course."

"But...I mean, we couldn't really do that...could we?"

Usagi took him by the chin, tilting it up to kiss him gently. "It doesn't matter if we can or can't...I promise you, I'll always take care of you. That's as good as any legal piece of paper saying so."

Misaki blushed and lowered his head. "But...but I want to make a career in economics..."

"That's fine. I'd never hold you back from your own personal success. But at the end of the day...you come home to me." Usagi pulled him in tighter, and Misaki made a muffled noise.

"Well...okay..."

"Aren't you happy?"

"...yeah...I'm really, really happy," Misaki whispered, his voice sincere.

The next morning, Aikawa busted into their room. "Good morning, good morning!" she bellowed. "Love the picture over the mantle, by the way. Anyhoo, I'm here to pick up the latest manuscript, Usagi-sensei!"

Usagi rose up from the bed slightly, scowling and looking irritated. "I told you already that it's not done."

"Ah ah ah...I won't accept that. We're going to march right up there and I'll sit over you like a hawk until you finish it."

"Leave me alone," Usagi growled, pulling the covers over his and Misaki's heads.

"Nope," Aikawa said, approaching the bed and tugging him by the ankle.

"Hey! Hey! Look, I'm doing research!" Usagi shouted. "See, see, I'm feeling him up right now." Misaki howled, proving that this was the truth. "Oh, his youthful essence is longing to burst forth. Don't get in the way of this magical experience," Usagi cooed, nibbling at Misaki's neck under the covers.

"Not buying it," Aikawa said firmly. "Time's up, time's up. The time for fooling around has long passed. So get your lazy ass out of this bed and YOU ARE GOING TO WRITE OR I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!" Aikawa's voice suddenly turned nasty, and Usagi threw the covers back.

"Fine! I'm coming!" He stomped out of the room and up to his office, followed closely by Aikawa.

"Love the panda pajamas," Aikawa commented, slapping his panda covered ass as he strode up the stairs.

"Hah," Usagi grunted, unperturbed. "You should see Misaki's."

"Oh?" Aikawa's focus on him was temporarily diverted, and she looked downstairs to watch Misaki stumbling out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. "Oh, now that's hot!" she cried.

"Huh?" Misaki looked up at her, scratching at his chest. He was wearing an impossibly tight tank top, with a panda bear head on the front. On the bottom, he wore tiny snug fitting white boyshorts, with a panda bear head across the ass.

"It's a set," Usagi explained, lighting a cigarette and leaning down over the railing. "Cute, huh?"

"What?" Misaki screeched, suddenly realizing he was being ogled. He covered himself with his hands and ran back to the bedroom, slamming the door behind himself.

Takahiro popped his head out from Misaki's old bedroom. "What's going on?" he asked, looking sleepy.

"We're just admiring Misaki's goodies!" Aikawa cheered. "Hey, wait a minute, who's this guy?" she asked, suddenly realizing she'd never met the man.

"Misaki's brother, Takahiro," Usagi said. "Meet Aikawa, my editor."

"Oh! Takahiro from _Love in the Student Council Room_? Hot!" Aikawa squealed.

"Huh?" Takahiro looked perplexed.

"Never mind," Usagi grunted, yanking Aikawa by the wrist into his office. "You wanted me to write, right? Well, I'll fucking write, goddammit! I'll write until it knocks your nasty little fujoshi panties off!"

"Don't promise it if you can't deliver it," Aikawa laughed, and the door closed behind them.

Manami sat up in the bed inside Misaki's old room. "...This place is a little strange," she commented.

"Oh, that's just Usagi." Takahiro shrugged cheerfully, and the two got dressed and went down to breakfast, which Misaki was preparing in the kitchen, no longer in his panda shorties. They ate and then went out apartment shopping, as that was the goal of their Tokyo trip. Misaki washed up the dishes and got ready to leave for school.

He went upstairs and knocked at the office hesitantly. "Usagi-san? I'm off," he said through the door.

The door suddenly swung open, revealing Usagi. "Oh, I'll take you," he said, smiling.

"No, you won't!" Aikawa screeched. "Sit back down and type, you worthless son of a bitch!"

Usagi frowned. "Sorry, Misaki...looks like I can't get out of this."

"You should just meet your deadlines," Misaki mumbled.

"But it's no fun that way."

"And it IS fun this way?" Misaki rubbed his forehead. "Anyway, I'll see you tonight...bye." He started to turn to go, but Usagi grasped him by the wrist and pulled him into an embrace. "Mmm..." Misaki moaned softly, forgetting for the moment that Aikawa was there. Usagi's fingers tangled through his hair, and he started to feel just a little lightheaded.

"Hot hot hot!" Aikawa cheered, and both men broke apart.

"See you later."

"Yeah," Misaki mumbled, and fled down the stairs. He arrived at school with just a few minutes to spare, and slid into his literature class. Professor Kamijo gave him the side eye, but sniffed and continued to write on the board.

That evening, Manami and Takahiro returned from their apartment search, which was a success. They had found a lovely little place not far away. "So, we'll be able to come and visit a lot!" Takahiro said cheerfully.

Manami smiled apologetically. "Honey, maybe we'd be better off giving them their privacy," she said softly.

"Nonsense. You're always welcome here," Usagi insisted, his face impassive and a cigarette between his lips as he swatted Misaki's bottom with a flyswatter. The boy yelped and jumped a foot in the air, then turned around to loudly berate Usagi. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Manami's face.

"Let's play Scrabble!" Takahiro cheered, in a completely non sequitur move. "It'll be just like old times."

Usagi smiled warmly. "Yes, we did play a lot of Scrabble back then, didn't we?" The four of them settled around the table, and tiles were drawn. "Okay, who can make the longest word?" Usagi asked of the others.

"I...I can make a three letter word," Misaki said hesitantly. Usagi just snorted and looked at the newlyweds, who reported they could each make a five letter word. "Ah, then I go first...I can make a six letter word," Usagi said smugly, and then laid them out. "N-I-P-P-L-E. 17 points, then double word score for first, 34 points. Your play, Misaki."

Misaki's face was red. "Dirty words aren't allowed."

"Dirty word?" Usagi chuckled. "It's just a part of the human body, or even the rubber tip of a bottle. Nothing dirty about that. It's only dirty if you make it dirty," he insisted. "Your play."

"Ugh..." Misaki sighed, and pored over his tiles for a while, shuffling them a bit. "Okay, here..." he finally said, and laid an I, then an R, then a D underneath the N already on the board.

Usagi blinked at it a few times. "What is that supposed to be?"

"You know, like a dorky person. Nerd."

"That's spelled with an E, silly. Take it back." Misaki did so reluctantly, and agonized over what to do.

"Misaki-kun...you can put those same letters above one of the P's, and make DRIP," Manami suggested.

"Thank you so much, big sis!" Misaki said, relieved. He spelled the word, and then gameplay moved to Takahiro, who promptly spelled DRINK going horizontally off of Misaki's word. Manami spelled NUMBED vertically off of the first word, and gameplay went back to Usagi, who perused the board before chuckling and laying three tiles above the K in Takahiro's word. "Jerk!!!" Misaki shouted. "Now that's a nasty word!" he protested.

Usagi batted his eyelashes innocently. "What do you mean? It's the Chinese Zodiac symbol I was born under. Nothing rude about that."

"That explains a lot," Misaki grumbled.

Takahiro peered at the board. "Oh, that's right, we were both born in 1981. Don't they usually say Year of the _Rooster_, though?"

Usagi shrugged and lit a cigarette. "It always says "cock" on the placemats at the Chinese takeout place," he declared, exhaling a stream of smoke.

"Fine, fine, whatever!" Misaki shouted. "It's my turn!" He plunked down two tiles to the left of the M in Manami's word. "Ha ha!" he said triumphantly. "JEM! And that hits the triple letter score on the J! 29 points total!"

Usagi sighed. "You can add wonderfully, but you can't spell. JEM is not a word."

"It is too!" Misaki protested. "Like a gemstone!"

"That's with a G," Usagi corrected him.

"Ugh..." Misaki groaned. "Well, fortunately I do have a G as well, so..." He quickly swapped the tiles out. "But that's only worth 14 points total...man..."

Play moved on to Takahiro, and then Manami, who both spelled simple, low scoring words, and then moved back to Usagi. He shuffled his tiles and then got a gleam in his eye. "Heh heh," he laughed, and then began laying letters around the E in NOTES.

Misaki about hit the roof when he saw the word spelled out. "What is this, X-rated Scrabble? What are the odds that you have the letters for those kind of words every time? You're a pervert!"

"Exactly," Usagi said smoothly. "Because of the nature of my work, my mind automatically finds the worst word possible. And besides, just like the other words, it has an innocent definition as well...it can mean a building."

"No one ever calls a building an _erection_! You're making that up!" Misaki protested.

"You know, Misaki, you're the only one making a big deal out of my words...I'm sorry to get you so...excited." He deliberately placed emphasis on the last word and smirked as Misaki blushed.

"W-w-whatever! My turn!" Misaki shouted, and haphazardly began shuffling the tiles on his rack. He gazed at the board, and back down at his tiles, and began to sweat profusely. "Uh oh..." he gulped, looking nervous.

"What's wrong, Misaki-chan?" Takahiro asked. "If you can't spell a word, you can redraw all your tiles, but you have to lose a turn."

"N-n-no...I can spell something...two words actually...but I don't want to. Augh, but it would be worth so many points!" he cried, pointing to the triple letter score square a little ways off from ERECTION.

"Let me see this," Usagi said suddenly, drawing Misaki's tile rack towards himself.

"Ack! That's cheating!" Misaki shouted.

"No, it's not. You're probably misspelling whatever it is you're thinking of, anyway. Now let's see..." he glanced at the tiles, then a cheeky grin erupted across his face. "Oh. Now I see why you're so worked up...you have the elusive X on your rack. Let me guess...is this what you wanted to do?" He narrowed his eyes as he laid three tiles perpendicular to his last word. "You'll get 11 points pluralizing my word into ERECTIONS, and then 1 point for S, 1 point for E, and 30 points for X, giving you 32 points for your own word. How clever. I like it." He smiled at Misaki wickedly. "You turned my erection into two erections and sex. You're good at that, aren't you?"

Misaki blushed profusely as he scribbled down his score hastily. "Let's just move on..." he grumbled, drawing three more tiles out of the bag. Takahiro managed to spell EXIT, and then Manami turned it into EXITS while adding the word SHIFT perpendicular to it.

"We're really getting the most out of that X," she pointed out cheerfully.

"Hmmm." Usagi stared at his tiles for a full minute.

"What's the matter, can't spell anything nasty?" Misaki teased him.

"No, I can't, and it's such a shame..." Usagi said ruefully. "I just love flustering you. Oh! Aha!" He slapped down some tiles triumphantly. "H-U-M-P. Oh, don't pout, Misaki. It's just the word for the growth on a camel's back, silly."

"That's not the way you're thinking of it," Misaki seethed, adding up his score.

"Ah, that's a double letter score under the P, don't forget."

"I didn't...my turn now." Misaki thought for a minute, blushed, and then balled up his fists. "Arg! Aw, screw it. This game is shot, anyway." He laid down an ING on Usagi's word. "I can't resist a double word score," he mumbled.

Usagi reached out and stroked his back affectionately. "Ah. It appears you're becoming just like me."

"No I'm not! Never!" Misaki shouted. "Let's just play Scrabble! Your turn, nii-chan!" he said, and his brother reeled back a little at the force in his voice.

"Uh...okay...let's see..." He managed to spell a totally innocent word, as did Manami.

Play came back to Usagi, and he rubbed his hands gleefully. "It's not worth many points, but who cares?" he said, laying down SEME to the left of the N in HUMPING. He appraised the board approvingly. "This game is beautiful. I have to get a picture of this for Aikawa." And with that, he wandered off to get his camera.

Manami took the opportunity to bolt from the situation. "Well, if you'll excuse us...we'll be turning in early, as we're catching the first train in the morning," she said, and then dragged her husband up the stairs.

When Usagi returned, he looked around with something akin to surprise. "What happened to them?"

"They ran away," Misaki sniffed. "Now take a picture of your filth board so I can put it away." Usagi did so, smiling a little. Misaki poured the tiles bag into the bag, and folded the board up, placing it back in the box. "You're such a perv," he mumbled, closing the lid.

"And you love it..." Usagi breathed, pulling him into a kiss. "Admit it," he whispered into the boy's ear. "You like getting all worked up over me."

"Unnhhh...I do not..." Misaki protested. To his surprise, Usagi retreated, withholding his kisses and caresses. "Huh?" Misaki muttered.

"Admit it, and I'll keep going."

"What? As if..." Misaki began, but trailed off as Usagi slowly unbuttoned his own shirt, exposing his broad, flawless chest.

"Guess I'll sleep alone," Usagi said in a nonchalant voice.

"Wait? Where will I sleep? Nii-chan is in my old bed!" Misaki whined.

Usagi looked down on him smugly. "Then admit you like it."

Misaki blushed and looked down at his hands. "I...I like it...a little bit."

"Good enough," Usagi mused, and hefted the boy over his shoulder, carting him off to the bedroom for more naughtiness...

**Author's Note: I was totally born in 1981, the Year of the Cock, and I'm proud of it. Like Usagi, it would explain a lot...**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Usagi had already driven Takahiro and Manami to the train station, then returned to resume work on his latest boys love novel. Misaki had departed for school, but it was his shortest day, as he only had Econ 101 and literature, so he returned shortly after lunch. "Did you eat that stirfry I left for you?" he asked Usagi.

"Uh huh," Usagi replied, typing away industriously.

"Whatcha writing?"

"_The Challenge_," Usagi said. "The story of a naive young boy who challenges his teacher to Strip Scrabble, and then-"

"I don't want to hear any more!" Misaki shouted, cutting him off. Usagi just smirked, and then made a confused face, looking down at the floor below the desk. "What's wrong?"

"I think something came unhooked...ugh, I can't fit down there to check it..."

"Let me see..." Misaki groaned, and crawled under the desk as Usagi rolled back in his chair. "I don't see anything..." Misaki began, and then yelped as he turned around to exit. Usagi had pulled his chair back in, and also exposed a rather large erection.

"Well, while you're down there, can you take care of this for me?" he asked.

"Jerk!" Misaki yelled. "Let me out of here!"

"Please," Usagi pleaded, and Misaki groaned.

"Fine..." he mumbled, and then placed his hands on Usagi's thighs, jutting his head up between and licking at the tip.

"Unnnh..." Usagi moaned. "Oh, God, Misaki...it feels so good." Misaki made a pleased noise, and then took the head in his mouth. He sucked at it steadily as Usagi melted back into the chair and groaned in ecstasy. "Misaki...you're getting so good at this..."

"Mmm..." Misaki moaned, his voice muffled. In truth, doing this for Usagi was turning him on. He fumbled with his zipper, finally getting it down and pulling out his swollen manhood. He stroked it evenly as he serviced Usagi.

"Are you playing with yourself, Misaki? Oh God..." Usagi groaned, jutting his hips upwards.

"Hello! Good afternoon!" a voice suddenly shouted as it barreled through the door. Misaki froze, both pausing his ministrations on Usagi as well as himself. "We're here to pick you up for the party!"

"Go away, Isaka," Usagi grunted. "I'm a little busy right now." He patted Misaki's head for emphasis.

"Not a chance! You've got an important get together to attend! Everyone is waiting for you. Remember?"

"I can't remember anything right now except for a pair of lovely young lips wrapped around my cock," Usagi grunted. Misaki peeled his mouth off and protested.

"Just let me out of here! This is embarrassing!"

"Augh...fine. But you'll owe me later," Usagi promised. He tucked himself away and rolled his chair back, revealing a flustered Misaki trying to hide his own exposed body.

"Get packed!" Aikawa said, pointing a finger with a happy smile on her face. "You're going to be staying at the prestigious Teito Hotel!"

"R-really?" Misaki stuttered. He had managed to cover himself up and was now contemplating the luxury stay. "Is that the place with lion heads in the bathroom?"

Aikawa's face wavered. "No...that must be something else you're thinking of. But it's a five star hotel! Room service! Professional masseuses! Total luxury!"

"But no lion heads...?" Misaki mumbled.

"Forget the damn lion heads!" Aikawa roared. "You're going and that's that!"

"Um, okay." Misaki looked a little afraid of the raging editor.

"You'll be riding with us right now in the car," Aikawa said, addressing Usagi. "Misaki, I'm sorry you can't come right now, but the car is full of industry execs. Pack some stuff for the two of you and then take the train, okay?" Misaki agreed, and two hours later he was waiting in line at the station.

"What's this guy's problem?" Misaki wondered, staring at the broad black suited back of a tall dark haired man who was currently blocking his use of the ticket machine. "Excuse me, but do you need help?" he asked, half expecting to be cursed out.

"Actually, I do," the man said. Something in his deep tone of voice sounded familiar to Misaki, but he couldn't place it at the moment. "There are so many buttons..." the stranger lamented.

"Where are you going?"

"Teito Hotel."

Misaki brightened up. "Ah, I'm going there too. Here, it's this one. 160 yen." He assisted the man in buying his fare, and then bought the same ticket.

"Ah, so you're going there as well?"

"Uh huh," Misaki said, suddenly feeling a little apprehensive. There was something...predatory about the man that made him feel ill at ease around him. He turned and headed for the correct line, the tall stranger right at his heels. They boarded the train together, and much to Misaki's chagrin, the man sat down right next to him. "Don't ride trains much, huh?" Misaki asked, flailing for something to say.

"No. My chauffeur usually picks me up. But I thought I'd try something different today." There was a long pause. "My horoscope suggested it."

"Ah," Misaki said. There was another long period of silence. "So, what are you going to the Teito Hotel for?"

"Business," the man replied smoothly. Another long pause. "And you?"

"My boy-...ah, I mean, my, uh..._roommate_, is accepting an award there, or something." As Misaki spoke, his eyes scanned the train walls. "Ah, right there. That's it! I can't believe it!" He pointed up to a poster advertising Usagi's recent nomination. "Usami Akihiko."

The stranger inhaled sharply. "Huh. That hack."

Misaki's mind raced, wondering why this guy was so against Usagi right off the bat. "Uh...have you read any of his books?"

"Not worth my time," the man said crisply.

Misaki seethed inside. How dare this guy criticize Usagi when he hadn't even read his work? It was just annoying! However, he didn't know the man well enough to call him out on it, so he said nothing. A long stretch of silence followed, and mercifully, their stop was next. "Well, goodbye," Misaki said, but much to his irritation, the man stayed right on his heels as he walked towards the hotel. It couldn't be helped, he reasoned with himself, as they were headed to the same place. Though he couldn't wait until they parted ways, as the guy was beginning to make his skin crawl.

But destiny seemed to not be on Misaki's side as he made his way inside. He flipped open his cell phone, in an attempt to reach Usagi and find out exactly where he was headed as well as to distract himself from the creepy bespectacled man following his every move. "Hey! Usagi?" Misaki asked, when he heard Usagi's voice grunt on the other end. "What floor is our room on? I'm here now, in the lobby."

"Ah, that's good, because..." The elevator Misaki had been walking past chimed at that instant, and it opened to reveal Usagi and Isaka. "There's my little darling," Usagi said, closing his phone, as he smiled at Misaki.

Misaki blushed and stopped walking abruptly, nearly causing his stalker to collide into his back. "H-hey..." he said, smiling at Usagi, but he was perplexed as Usagi's face darkened into a scowl.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped angrily.

"Me? I came because..." Misaki began, his voice faltering, but the stranger behind him spoke up.

"Ah, Akihiko. It's been a long time. Nice to see you, too," he said sarcastically, his voice icy.

"Eh? So you must have gotten the invitation," Isaka said to the man.

"Invitation? To what? Oh, this nonsense parade for Akihiko's worthless drivel I've heard about. Oh no, I'm here for a business conference. Total coincidence." He sneered. "I wouldn't turn up for one of your idiotic celebrations if it was the last thing to do on earth."

Usagi just snorted. "Whatever. I don't need your approval."

"Good, because I'll never give it to you," the stranger snapped. Misaki stared back and forth between the two, perplexed, and suddenly realized the reason for the familiarity he had felt when he met the stranger in glasses. He had the same deep throated voice as Usagi, and their jawlines and eyes were identical. What was the connection?

"Hold up, it's not right for two brothers to fight in a hotel lobby like this," Isaka cautioned.

"Brothers?!" Misaki screeched. "What the hell? So this is...Usagi-ani?" he said, making up a nickname for Usagi's yet unnamed older brother.

"Tch," Usagi scoffed. "_Allegedly _he's my brother."

Usagi-ani's eyes narrowed and he gave Usagi a venomous stare. "You can deny reality all you want, Akihiko, but it'll still be there anyway. You're pathetic, you know that? You live in your own ridiculous fantasy world, while the rest of us have to suffer. Do you know how much I have to carry your dead weight for the Usami family company?"

"I don't care," Usagi grunted. "Don't do it if you don't want to."

"It's not a choice of that! It has to be done by someone, and since you're too selfish to do your part, I must do it for both of us! You're truly sickening. A worthless excuse for a human being. And furthermore..."

"Just shut up!" Misaki suddenly shouted. He had been watching his lover get abused for too long. "Don't try to blame Usagi-san for anything! He doesn't owe you a thing! He's a really good person! And the books he writes are good, although _you _wouldn't know that because you've never read them! And you have NO idea how hard he works! Sometimes he doesn't sleep for days! And then when he finally does sleep...well, you're not the one who has to wake up next to that! So don't come in here thinking that you know a thing about what his life is like! Because you don't! You big fucking moron!" Misaki grabbed a startled Usagi by the wrist and pulled him onto the elevator. "Come on! We're leaving! I'm not staying so that you can be insulted by this MORON who doesn't even know how to buy a train ticket. MORON!" He shouted one last time, and the doors closed.

Misaki slumped back against the cool metal wall of the elevator car, as Usagi composed himself and began to chuckle. "My, my, that was really something. You were standing up for my honor there. How romantic."

Misaki slapped his hand over his face. "I can't believe I said all that. It just came out. I don't know what possessed me..."

"Love." The word echoed in the elevator. "It's because you love me."

"Y-yeah...I guess that is why..." Misaki said.

"Oh...Misaki...I can't wait to get you back to our suite and make love to you..." Usagi breathed, taking the boy into his arms.

"Mmm..." Misaki moaned softly, melting into his lover's embrace. The elevator chimed as it arrived on the top floor, and the two untangled themselves so that they could step off. Misaki blushingly took Usagi's hand, and with a smile, Usagi led them to their room, opening the door with a swipe of the keycard. He pushed it open, and they tumbled inside, kissing frantically as they made their way towards the bed.

"Misaki...we have to finish what we started this morning," Usagi breathed into the boy's ear.

"Yeah," Misaki responded, dropping to his knees and unfastening Usagi's pants.

"Oh God..." Usagi groaned, as Misaki pulled his aching erection out and began to lick it eagerly. "Yes, that's it. Just like that. Now suck me...mmm...you're wonderful." He fell backwards onto the bed, and Misaki followed him, continuing his clumsy but eager lingual actions. "Misaki...I want to be inside of you..."

"Mmm..." Misaki broke away to grab at the bag he had dropped when they entered, and he fished out the bottle of lube that he packed.

"Oooh, you planned for this. You naughty thing," Usagi teased, and Misaki only blushed slightly.

"Shut up," Misaki whispered, no trace of malice in his voice. He slicked down Usagi's length, and then inserted his own slippery fingers inside of himself.

"Oh God, Misaki, I want to watch," Usagi groaned, and Misaki turned his body so that Usagi could see him prepare himself. "Oh, fuck, that's sexy..." Usagi whispered, watching Misaki slide his slim fingers in and out, lube dripping down onto the bed.

"Mmmph...Usagi...I'm ready...'' Misaki whimpered, his face pressed into the comforter. He withdrew his fingers and waited for Usagi to penetrate him.

"Oh yes," Usagi moaned, and positioned himself behind the trembling boy. He nudged the head of his cock against Misaki's relaxed yet still deliciously tight hole, and then he eased himself inside. "Oh, Misaki, you're so perfect," he breathed, pushing in further.

"Oh, God, Usagi!" Misaki cried, his voice slightly muffled by the bed. "Do it harder!"

"Mmm...you want it harder? I'll give it to you harder," Usagi promised, and with that he began to thrust. Misaki screamed with pleasure, his fully erect manhood bouncing with each thrust. "You like that, don't you? Mmm...I can feel you clenching on me. You're already that close, aren't you?"

"Oh...oh God..." Misaki whimpered, answering the question indirectly. "I can't...it's...ahhhh!" He tensed up as a thick jet of release shot out of his erection, splattering onto the bed below. His body went limp in the aftermath, and Usagi took the opportunity to ride him hard.

"Oh, you beautiful little thing...mmm...I'm going to come so deep inside of you..." He held tightly onto Misaki's hips as he thrust wildly, then gave a loud cry as he found his glorious finish.

The two snuggled under the covers of the massive bed afterwards. "That was wonderful," Usagi whispered, trailing his fingertip over Misaki's bottom lip.

"Yeah..." Misaki breathed back shyly, drawing himself even closer to Usagi.

"I've ordered some new suits for you to choose from for the party tomorrow," Usagi told him. "I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? Of course I don't mind..." Misaki whispered. "But you didn't have to do that..."

"I wanted to," Usagi assured him. "Tomorrow, you're my guest of honor. Stay close to me all night. Please promise me you will."

"I will..." Misaki whispered, and then closed his eyes, falling asleep with his body pressed against his lover's.

The next morning, they were woken abruptly by the doorbell to the suite chiming. "What the hell?" Usagi groaned, throwing on the complimentary bathrobe. He went to answer the door, and came back to the room a few moments later. "Ah, it's just another congratulatory bouquet," he said dismissively, setting it down on the nightstand.

"Who's it from?" Misaki asked, reaching up to the card. "Usami...Haruhiko..." he read.

Usagi's face turned sour. "My stupid brother..." he muttered. "What's he sending me flowers for?" He glanced at Misaki, then did a double take at the horrified expression on the boy's face. "What's wrong?"

"These...these flowers...they're not for you. They're...for me..." Misaki said, bewildered beyond all imagination. He proffered up the card, which indeed read, "To the adorable Misaki-kun; All my love, Haruhiko."

Usagi's face clouded over. "Please tell me there is a logical explanation for this."

"There isn't!" Misaki yelped. "I swear, I swear; I had never met him before yesterday! I helped him get a train ticket, and then we rode to the hotel together, but it was the most awkward conversation imaginable! Then I told him off in the lobby, and that was it! I swear!" He looked at Usagi pleadingly.

Usagi shook his head and sighed, but patted Misaki's hair. "I believe you...oh, this is typical Haruhiko behavior. Always trying to steal my things...He won't get away with it this time."


	9. Chapter 9

The next evening at the party, Misaki nervously clutched a glass of soda as he watched Usagi greet countless people, some of whom were even famous. He had promised to stay by Usagi's side all night, but he kept getting pushed back further and further by the crowd. Usagi was too absorbed in trying to be hospitable that he seemed to not even notice the boy's absence. Misaki sighed, and then moved to charge a little ways through the crowd.

However, he was surprised as he was pulled back suddenly. Turning to face the person, he raised his eyebrows as he saw it was Isaka. "Just give Usagi his space right now," the man told him.

"What...? But Usagi told me to stay by his side."

Isaka twirled his finger. "Yes, of course he's going to say that. But it won't look...appropriate if there's a young boy clinging to him the whole time. It could damage his reputation. There are a lot of his fans that wouldn't appreciate his...alternative lifestyle."

"I don't get it," Misaki said, shaking his head.

Isaka sighed. "Let's not let anyone know what's going on between the two of you, all right?"

Misaki frowned, snatching his wrist away from Isaka's grasp. "Usagi told me we weren't going to keep secrets. It's not like I want to fuck him here in front of everybody...all I want to do is stand beside him!"

Isaka shook his head. "But that will send a message loud and clear...almost the same as if you did fuck him in front of everyone. They'll figure you out. Look, kid; my career is riding on Usagi's success, and if he tanks because of a scandal, I'm finished."

Misaki just stared at the ground, feeling backed into a corner emotionally. He didn't know what he was supposed to say, think, or feel. "Fine. Then I'm just leaving this party. I can't take all this standing around." He stormed off, heading back up to the suite.

His eyes were on the ground as he walked quickly over the plush carpet, and he let out a surprised gasp as he barreled right into someone. He blanched when he looked up and realized it was Haruhiko, aka Usagi-ani. "Ah. I was hoping I'd run into you," Haruhiko said, his face impassive. "Did you get the flowers I sent?"

"Y-yeah..." Misaki mumbled. "Listen, that was nice and everything, but I really don't get it. I mean, why'd you send me flowers? All I did was call you a moron and yell at you. Oh yeah! I forgot I helped you on the train or whatever. I guess it was for that, right?"

"Incorrect," Haruhiko said, his cold voice cutting through Misaki.

"Uh...then what?"

"I'm trying to seduce you," Haruhiko replied simply. Misaki just stared at him for a while, too bewildered to say anything. "Let's just go in my room and talk about this," the man said, and dragged Misaki into the nearby suite before the boy could react or protest.

Once Misaki was inside the room, he began to feel uneasy, and he eyed the door. Haruhiko seemed to read him perfectly, and moved towards it, blocking it with his back. "Um...well...I appreciate the...offer...? But...in case you didn't know...I'm kinda sorta, you know, going out with your brother already."

"_Kinda sorta_?" Haruhiko repeated. "Doesn't sound like a very sure thing to me."

"Oh, but it is! I'm...I just have a hard time saying it sometimes. We..." Misaki blushed and spoke more quietly. "We're a couple. We're sleeping together."

"Well, at any rate, I don't care," Haruhiko said, sounding bored.

"What! L-listen...I..."

"Anything he can do for you, I can do better. Anything he can give you, I can give you more. And I will. Do you understand me?" Haruhiko's dark eyes burned with intensity.

"No...not really," Misaki answered honestly, evading the man's gaze. "I just don't really get it. Uh...why me?"

"Because. It has to be you," Haruhiko answered.

"That's not really an answer," Misaki protested. "Are you just doing this to get on your brother's nerves?"

"No, I want you," Haruhiko said, in a low, smooth voice that gave Misaki chills. He stepped closer to the boy and took hold of one of his wrists. "I want you," he repeated. "I have to have you..." He trailed off as he dipped his head lower, bringing his face in close to Misaki's. Misaki flinched, bringing his free hand up to the man's face and pushing it away.

"Stop!" Misaki shouted. "Let me go!" He struggled against Haruhiko.

Much to his surprise, the man let him go willingly, and even moved to open the door leading out of the suite. He paused with his hand on the knob. "I won't force you," Haruhiko said. "It won't be enjoyable that way. But mark my words. I _will _have you. It might not be soon, but I always get what I want. I will make you mine." He opened the door, and Misaki stumbled past him and out into the hallway.

Misaki rushed towards their suite, his mind a jumbled mess of emotions. He used the spare keycard to let himself inside, and was surprised as he ran into Usagi, who was standing in the entrance way. "Usagi!" he cried, throwing himself against his lover.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked sharply. "I got worried when you disappeared! Hold up, you're trembling! What happened?"

Misaki began to speak in a rush of words that was slightly muffled by Usagi's chest. "Isaka told me I would ruin your reputation by being around, and I got so mad that I just left, but then I ran into your brother and he dragged me in his room, and he said he was going to seduce me and he tried to kiss me but I pushed him away and he let me go but swore he was going to have me anyway and I don't understand anything anymore!" He sobbed, clutching the front of Usagi's shirt.

There was a soft hiss as Usagi let out a stressed exhale. "That goddamn Haruhiko...he's always loved stealing anything of mine. My friends, my toys...when is it going to stop? We're not kids anymore! And I'll be damned if I let him drag you into this petty sibling feud!" He gripped Misaki tightly. "You belong to me; now and forever. I'll never give you up," he swore.

Misaki just pressed his face harder into the man, and gave a muffled whimper. He was happy to hear Usagi claim him so certainly, but he was still torn up by everything that was happening. "What about Isaka? Am I...am I bad for your career?"

"Isaka's full of shit. He's just saying all that stuff to antagonize you. The truth is, he's hot for me himself, and he's trying to knock you out of competition by intimidating you. It's ridiculous. Don't listen to anything he says from now on." Usagi took a deep breath. "And now...I'm going to kick my brother's ass. What room is he staying in?"

Misaki looked up at Usagi with awe filled eyes. "I don't remember the number...I couldn't get a good look. But it's down this hall, on the same side as our room."

"Let's go. Maybe you'll remember the room if you see it again," Usagi said, and with that he dragged Misaki out into the hallway.

"Wait! You're really going to beat him up?"

"You bet," Usagi said, breathing heavily through his nostrils like an enraged bull. "This is by far one of the most fucked up things he's ever done. I need to let him know he's not going to get away with it."

They continued to make their way quickly down the hall, and Misaki uttered a low cry. "Oh! I remember that table with a vase on it!" he said. "It's one of these doors!"

As if summoned, one of the doors swung open to reveal a smirking Haruhiko. "Well, hello, Akihiko." His eyes darted over to Misaki, and he licked his lips imperceptibly. "Oh? Did you bring him for me? You realized you might as well give it up now?"

"Like hell," Usagi growled. "You listen to me, you smug son of a bitch." He let go of Misaki's hand and grabbed Haruhiko by the collar. "Misaki is mine. I love him, and he loves me." Misaki, cowering in the background, blushed a little. "He's not a toy for you to win. So you better stop this farce, or else..."

"Or else what?" Haruhiko asked, looking calm.

"Or else. That's all I'll say right now. I'll do whatever I have to do to stop you from hurting us."

"Hmph." Haruhiko adjusted his glasses, then glanced down at Usagi's hand on his collar. "You're mussing up my suit..." he said in a low voice.

"I'll muss up a lot more than that if you..."

"Akihiko! Haruhiko!" A deep, mature voice cut through the air like a knife, causing both men to stiffen up. Usagi immediately let go of his brother's collar, and they stepped apart, turning towards the man who had spoken. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing, father," Haruhiko said smoothly. "We were just having a little disagreement."

Misaki gaped. FATHER? This was their dad? _Usagi-CHICHI_? The man had the same build as the two of them, and the same masculine jawline and narrow eyes, but he had jet black hair and a weathered face. Misaki knew that they must have a father, but he had never imagined running into him.

"You two need to get it together! You're adults now, and you need to behave better than this!" their father barked.

"Long time, no see, father," Usagi said calmly.

Usagi-chichi straightened his tie and cleared his throat. "Yes, it has been a long time, Akihiko. When are you coming home?"

Usagi visibly bristled. "I'm not. I told you, I've found my own path in life."

"You can't sever your ties to your family, no matter how hard you want to, son. Listen, the family needs you."

Usagi let out an aggravated sigh. "You'll have to manage without me. I'm not the kind of person who can be a part of your company."

Haruhiko snorted. "Of course he's not. He's only good at writing rubbish novels and messing around with low class boys," he scoffed, gesturing at Misaki, who until that point had gone totally unnoticed by Usagi-chichi. The old man turned to Misaki, eyeing him in a disapproving fashion, and Misaki felt ashamed, before his pride welled up in him, compelling him to speak.

"Low class? I'm low class, huh? Then why have you been sending me flowers and trying to seduce me? You pervert!" he shouted, pointing angrily at Haruhiko, who coughed in an embarrassed fashion and adjusted his glasses.

Usagi-chichi glared at everyone involved. "Enough! This is beyond ridiculous! Come, Haruhiko, we're late for the opening as it is." The two older Usami family members stormed out of the hallway, leaving Usagi and Misaki seething in their wake.

"I can't believe him!" Misaki scowled, and Usagi took him by the hand, urging him back to their suite. Inside, they went into the bathroom, where Usagi began drawing a bath. "I can't believe he called me low class! What a jerk!" His ranting was muffled by a sweet kiss from Usagi.

"Forget all that," Usagi whispered, stroking his hair. "Let's just enjoy the suite while we have it." He nibbled at Misaki's neck. "Take a bath with me."

"Mmm..." Misaki moaned. "But...but...there's no lion's head pouring water into the tub."

Usagi chuckled. "We'll have to have one installed in the master bath at home, won't we? You seem to be so fond of them."

"Unnh...you don't have to do all that...I just think they look cool...is all..." He trailed off as Usagi began to undress him with nimble fingers. His tie was loosened and removed, as Usagi planted kisses over each inch of skin he uncovered. His shirt was unbuttoned, peeled off and thrown to the floor, then his pants were stripped from his body and tossed aside. He stood nude in front of his lover, being caressed and kissed lovingly.

Misaki then raised his hands up, undressing Usagi with shaking hands. He had to have help with the tie, but then he undid every button himself and slid Usagi's dress shirt down his back, kissing the hot flesh underneath urgently. His fingers went to the belt, unbuckling it, and he tossed it aside after pulling it from its loops. Usagi breathed raggedly as the boy worked on unfastening his pants as he kissed a path down his flat stomach. "Usagi...I want you..." Misaki murmured, his face flushed. He sucked at the swollen, weeping tip of Usagi's cock the second it was uncovered; and Usagi groaned, then urged him into the large tub.

Inside, Misaki straddled Usagi, then pushed his lips up against his, accepting Usagi's insistently probing tongue. They kissed passionately for a few seconds, then Usagi broke away to kiss at Misaki's neck. "Mmm...Usagi..." Misaki whimpered, grinding his hips against Usagi's body. Usagi groaned as he felt the boy's erect penis sliding against his stomach, and groaned even deeper as he felt his tight hole rubbing insistently along his length. "Usagi...fuck me."

Usagi moaned helplessly with pleasure, and took himself in hand, angling the tip up into Misaki's entrance. The boy whined and moaned as his body resisted the penetration at first, but soon it slipped inside, and both men were reduced to incoherent gasps and whispers as they thrust against one another beneath the warm, swirling water. "Misaki..." Usagi groaned, closing his eyes tightly and tipping his head back. "You're so hot and tight."

"Nnnn..." Misaki moaned, pressing his forehead into Usagi's shoulder, rubbing his bangs into a wet mess as he moved up and down. "Usagi...touch me..." he begged, and Usagi slid his hand between their bodies, stroking the boy evenly. There was only a half minute of desperate gasping as Misaki built up, and then he was crying out loudly as he released, spurting up thick, hot liquid onto Usagi's chest and hand.

Usagi took the boy by the hips, and thrust up into him, enjoying the perfect friction inside. "Misaki...Misaki...I'm going to come...oh God, Misaki, I'm coming!" He let loose a tortured cry, and then he was there, pulsing deep inside of the boy.

They stayed together, sharing sweet, leisurely kisses for an untold amount of time. Then Misaki carefully dismounted his lover, and cuddled up beside him in the tub. "Was it good for you?" Usagi asked him, stroking his messy hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, as good as it's going to get in a non lion's head tub," Misaki said, grinning cheekily.

"I swear, there'll be a top notch contractor on the job as soon as we get home," Usagi promised, smiling with his eyes twinkling. "Until then..." he said, trailing off as he kissed him gently. "But you know, you were very passionate tonight. Did you eat some of the oysters off of the buffet?"

Misaki laughed. "No, actually...I didn't get to eat anything. Isaka ran me off before that." As if on cue, his stomach growled loudly.

Usagi swore softly. "That damn nuisance! I'm going to tell that Isaka...ugh! But listen, we'll order room service, okay? Anything you want."

"Anything I want? Oh man, I've never ordered room service before!" Misaki said, splashing the water a little in his excitement. "This is going to be awesome!" He settled down, and pressed his head against Usagi's chest. "Um...actually...you know how you said I was really passionate tonight or whatever? Well, um, if I was, it's because I get really...I don't know...riled up when I see people insulting you and stuff. I don't know what it is, but it makes me want to prove to you that I love you, even if no one else does."

Misaki paused, listening to Usagi's heart pounding steadily in his chest, and then began to ramble as the man said nothing. "I mean, I'm not saying nobody else loves you! 'Cause, obviously they do...that's why I couldn't even get near you tonight! You wanna talk about a fucking fan club...man oh man! But anyway, I just..." He made a stifled noise as Usagi took him by the chin, pulling him upwards into a kiss. "What was that for?" Misaki mumbled as they came apart for air.

"Oh, Misaki...you're too adorable for words. You make me the happiest man alive."

"R-really? Well, okay," Misaki whispered, and smiled shyly. They relaxed in the tub for another two minutes, and then Misaki came to life with a great splashing of water. "Oh yeah! Room service time!" he shouted, flying out of the tub and grabbing a towel. Usagi chuckled and followed after him.


	10. Chapter 10

Misaki didn't even bother to dress; he just snatched up the room service menu off the desk and flopped down on the bed in his towel as he perused it eagerly. Usagi, chuckling as he tied his robe around his waist, followed him and laid over him, looking over his shoulder. "Oof...Usagi-san, you're heavy," Misaki complained, his body being pressed into the bed.

"Sorry," Usagi laughingly apologized, and rolled off of him, stretching out to get his cigarettes from the nightstand. He lit one, and Misaki absentmindedly waved the smoke out of his eyes as he read the menu.

"Um, let's see...I want a hamburger, and french fries, and..."

"Hold on, you've got the chance to order room service from a fancy place; and you're going to order something you could have from any fast food joint?" Usagi admonished him. "Come on now, Misaki, pick something better than that."

"But I don't know what else to get," Misaki whined. "I've never eaten any of this weird stuff." He thumped the menu for emphasis.

Usagi rolled his eyes. "Let me see that." He snatched the menu out of Misaki's hands and looked over it. "Ah. Why don't you have the filet mignon?"

Misaki's eyes got wide. "But...didn't you see the price on that one?" He crawled up behind Usagi and put his chin on his shoulder to read the menu. "It's..."

"Please, Misaki, don't worry about the price. It doesn't matter," Usagi assured him. "So, I think we'll get the filet...how do you like your steak done?"

Misaki shrugged. "Medium rare, I guess."

"Right, then...that comes with poached asparagus...don't make that face. Asparagus is good for you. And dessert? What do you want for dessert?"

"Something chocolate," Misaki said. "Ooh, that!" he exclaimed, pointing to the bottom of the list. "Chocolate Mousse Tier Cake. That sounds good." Usagi smiled at his young lover indulgently, and picked up the phone to call in the order. Just twenty minutes later, the food arrived, and Misaki was happily eating. He had removed his towel and was sitting on the bed in only his pajama bottoms.

"You were really hungry, weren't you?" Usagi chuckled, smoking another cigarette.

"Mmm hmm..." Misaki said, his mouth full. "All that drama gave me an appetite."

"Not to mention the hot bathtub sex," Usagi reminded him.

Misaki blushed as he swallowed. "Yeah, that too," he murmured.

Usagi's eyes twinkled. "You're so adorable when you get embarrassed."

"I am not," Misaki mumbled, stuffing his mouth his more food. Usagi just smiled and inhaled deeply. Misaki eventually finished his meal. "What should I do with the plates?" he asked.

"Just set the whole tray outside the door," Usagi instructed him, and Misaki hopped up, heading to the door with the tray in one hand. He pulled the door open to set it outside - and squeaked in surprise as he encountered Usagi-chichi, poised to knock on the suddenly opened door.

"Um...hi..." Misaki murmured. Usagi-chichi just stared back at him coldly, casting a disapproving glance down at the boy's half-dressed state. Misaki's hand that was holding the tray began to shake, making the dishes rattle against each other. "Um, just let me...uh..." Misaki mumbled, setting the tray on the floor to the right of the man's feet and then sliding it aside. He then stood up awkwardly, as he had been holding the door open with his left hand the whole time, and turned back towards the interior of the room. "Um...Usagi-san...you have a visitor..." he called out, then stared at the ground as he waited for Usagi to appear.

Usagi came around the corner a moment later, tying the sash on his robe tighter. His face went from annoyed to angry when he spotted his father there. "What the hell did you come here for?" he spat out.

"Akihiko...we have a lot of things to discuss," his father said, and cast another disapproving glance at Misaki, who was inadvertently blocking his entrance by holding the door. Misaki got the hint and stepped back, murmuring in a confused, embarrassed fashion as he hurried away from the two men, back towards the bedroom.

But Usagi grabbed him suddenly by the wrist, pulling him close. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't give my boyfriend the evil eye. That was very rude," Usagi said coolly.

"Oh? Boyfriend, is it? I figured he was just...some sort of..._rental _for the night." Usagi-chichi gave a disgusted laugh deep in the back of this throat.

"Get out!" Usagi snapped. "I'm not a child any longer; and I refuse to let you speak to me like this!"

"Ah, excuse me," Usagi-chichi said, shaking his head. "I'm starting off on the wrong foot. Please, let's just talk. I truly do wish to understand you and your ...life choices better."

Usagi hesitated, then stepped back begrudgingly. He gestured in an irritated fashion to the sitting area, and then turned to Misaki, placing his hands gently on his shoulders. "Just go back in the bedroom and shut the door. Watch some TV or something. This won't take long." Misaki nodded, and hurried to give the two Usamis their privacy.

Usagi then sat down on a couch across from the chair his father had sat in, and lit a cigarette as he crossed his long legs. "So? What could you possibly have to say to me?"

"Akihiko...I'm worried about you. You've cut yourself off from the family...you've pursued a career that allows you to cut yourself off from reality...and now you say you're in a relationship with that...boy. How old is he, even?"

"He's 18, almost 19, and he's in college," Usagi said after exhaling a thick jet of smoke. "He's legal. You needn't worry that I'm a child molester."

"Heavens, Akihiko, I never even suggested such a thing! But that's always been your way, jumping to the most ridiculous assumptions and conclusions. It's probably why you're so good at writing fiction."

"Maybe." Usagi puffed his cigarette in a disinterested fashion. He stared at the wall.

"Anyway...son...are you really happy with your life?" Usagi-chichi looked genuinely concerned.

Usagi turned his impassive violet eyes on his father. "Of course I'm happy. If you knew me at all, then you'd know that I do what I want when I want. If I was in a situation that made me unhappy, then I wouldn't rest until I changed it."

"Ah, I suppose that is true. Well..."

"Look, is your whole issue with this because I'm gay? Really, that shouldn't matter to you. I know I can't participate in some pathetic arranged marriage you might have had planned for me; but even if I was straight, I never would have done anything like that."

Usagi-chichi chuckled faintly. "No, I suppose you're right. You're far too stubborn to ever agree to anything like that. Still...I have to admit that I'm regretful that you've turned away from the family. I always dreamed that I would one day have my two sons at my side, helping me run the corporation, and that unfulfilled dream haunts me."

"Forget it," Usagi said, waving his hand. "Wishing for the impossible won't make it possible. And besides; you've got Haruhiko - he works hard enough for two people, so I'm not needed."

"But you are needed!" Usagi-chichi surprised his son by pounding his fist on the table suddenly. "I can't stand that my own son won't talk to me! Look, I know I made a lot of mistakes..." He looked uncomfortable. "I never should have had an affair, and then to bring the fruit of that illicit union into our home...as much as I love Haruhiko, I know that doing that was one of the things that made me lose you forever. Once he came into our lives, you began to distance yourself from reality. But I had no choice...his mother died, and there were no other relations to take him in - I had to finally confess to my sins and acknowledge him as my child. I thought it was the best thing I could do...but maybe I was wrong..."

Usagi spoke up. "No, I don't begrudge you for doing that...I mean, I don't approve that you cheated on Mother, but then again; I saw with my own eyes that she did the same to you." He shuddered as the memory of walking in on his mother with one of her many lovers flitted through his mind. "But anyway, you did finally atone for what you had done in the only way you could. My...distancing myself from reality was the result of a combination of things. Yes, it was a slap in the face to suddenly have an older brother when I had been an only child for years. But Mother's affairs didn't help; moving back to Japan and never really fitting in didn't help; realizing that I was different somehow didn't help - and on top of that, I just have a naturally wandering mind." He stubbed out his cigarette and stared calmly at his father. "It's not all your fault."

Usagi-chichi breathed an audible sigh of relief. "Ah...Akihiko. You don't know how many years I've been waiting to hear those words." He smiled slightly. "You've just eased an old man's heart."

"Glad to oblige," Usagi said carelessly, running his fingers through the front of his hair. "So, what else do we need to clear up?"

"This Misaki boy..."

"Argh, what about him?" Usagi's features suddenly set in a defensive scowl.

Usagi-chichi waved his hands in peace. "I just to know more about him. You know...to know if he is worthy of my son's love." He smiled, but Usagi continued to scowl. "His parents...?"

"Dead," Usagi grunted, lighting another cigarette.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's been ten years. He was raised by his older brother, who was a schoolmate of mine. "But they're not any high born family. So sorry if that's not good enough for you."

"Really, Akihiko, you're jumping to conclusions again. I'm just curious about the boy."

"Well, why don't you talk to him yourself?" Usagi stood up abruptly and crossed the room, opening the door to the bedroom swiftly. Misaki tumbled out gracelessly, having been leaning on the door listening. "My father wants to get to know you," he said calmly, looking down at the furiously blushing boy picking himself up off the carpet.

"Oh, okay...um, and I wasn't eavesdropping...I was just...um...well, eavesdropping," he finally mumbled. He went over to the couch and sat down with Usagi, clenching his fists in his lap and staring down nervously. He at least had thought to put a shirt on while in the bedroom, so he wasn't half naked like he had been before.

"Relax, Misaki," Usagi whispered soothingly. That only made Misaki blush more, as it sounded just like the kind of thing Usagi would say to him in bed. "He just wants to talk to you." He resumed smoking his cigarette, as he leaned back into the couch.

Usagi-chichi smiled, his eyes crinkling around the edges even more so than normal. "I'm sorry that we got off to such a rocky start," he apologized. "Let's start over. I'm Fuyuhiko Usami. Nice to meet you."

"Misaki Takahashi. Nice to meet you," Misaki said, his voice cracking. He had never been in a romantic relationship before, so this whole "meet the parents" thing was absolutely paralyzing him.

"What college are you attending?"

"Mitsuhashi," Misaki whispered, his eyes dropping back into his lap.

"And your major?"

"Economics." He visibly shivered.

"Ah, are you interested in the finance business? We have several branches of the Usami corporation that - "

"Father, no," Usagi said sharply. "Don't rope him into the family business already."

Usagi-chichi laughed lightly. "Jumping to conclusions once again, Akihiko." He turned his focus back on the boy. "Hobbies?"

"I...I like reading manga," Misaki began, and then winced as he realized that wasn't the most impressive or mature hobby to admit to. "Um, um, but I really like historical fiction," he said quickly, scrambling to appear a little more intellectual.

"Ah, like Touzandou Tentsui Ibun? I've just finished reading that one."

"Yes!" Misaki shouted, then covered his mouth as he realized he was a little too loud. "Um, yes. I'm very interested in the Tokugawa Shogunate!" He and Usagi-chichi proceeded to talk quite animatedly about historical fiction manga, as Usagi watched in pleasurable surprise.

"I didn't know you read manga, father."

"Well, you have to have something to unwind with after the stress of a long day running a multi-billion dollar corporation," Usagi-chichi laughed. He turned back to Misaki, giving him a smile. "You're a decent boy. I'm sorry that I had the wrong impression of you." He frowned slightly. "It's just that Haruhiko said some rather misleading things..."

"That damn Haruhiko!" Usagi growled.

Usagi-chichi waved his hands. "No, no, let's not ruin this good mood. I know that he's always been deeply jealous of you, and I have to remember to take the things he says with a grain of salt. Forget about him for the time being. Now, Misaki, tell me...are you interested in..." He proceeded to start up another conversation about historical fiction, and Usagi had to interrupt him.

"It's past midnight. We ought to cut this party short," he said.

"Forgive me," Usagi-chichi said. "I've rambled on and on. Well..." he stood up, and shook Misaki's hand. "Until we meet again," he said warmly, and turned to go, letting himself out.

Misaki turned to Usagi. "Wow, that was a big big big surprise. I never would have thought your dad would turn out to be so nice."

"Yeah, me neither," Usagi said with a half grin. "Now, it's past your bedtime, you naughty boy," he said in a mock stern manner as he scooped Misaki up. "I'm taking you straight to bed and I'm going to paddle your bottom when we get there."

"No! No! Usagi-san, I'm still sore from the bathtub!" Misaki protested, and they went off to bed.

The next day, they returned back to their apartment, where Misaki found two packages awaiting him. "They're addressed to me," he mused. He read the label on the first one. "From Fuyuhiko Usami...that's your dad," he said rather unnecessarily, and then slit the packaging tape open with his keys and looked inside. "Aw, awesome! It's the whole Touzandou series!" He pulled out book after book. "That was really nice of him," he said, and then moved the box aside.

"Now, who's this from?" he said, then made a grimace when he read the name on the return label.

"Who is it?" Usagi asked, narrowing his eyes at Misaki's unfavorable reaction.

Misaki looked up with woeful eyes. "Usagi...ani." He looked back down at the box. "Well, let's see what it is," he began.

"Just throw it out without opening it," Usagi grunted.

"What? But I want to see what it is."

"It doesn't matter!"

"But it might be something useful!"

"_I'll_ buy you whatever you need! Throw it away!"

"How can you buy it for me if I don't even know what it is yet?"

"Good point," Usagi mumbled, defeated. He watched in irritation as Misaki opened the package. Inside the cardboard was a very fancy looking flat black box. Misaki wriggled the lid open, peered inside, and picked up one of the items in wonder.

"What are these supposed to be? ... uh oh." He dropped the piece of fabric like it was a hot potato.

Usagi seethed. "Sexy underwear? How DARE he! I'll kill him!"

"No, no, it's okay, I'm throwing them away," Misaki assured him, dumping the whole box in the trashcan. He felt rather wasteful doing such a thing, but he was afraid Usagi was going to go on a killing spree if he didn't.

Usagi managed to calm down, and then approached his young lover. "Come on, put your jacket back on."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm taking you shopping for sexy underwear," Usagi smirked.

"Oh boy..." Misaki groaned.


	11. Chapter 11

"Usagi, we really don't have to do this," Misaki pleaded as the older man pulled him by the hand through the upscale mall on the north end of Ginza.

"Yes, we do," Usagi insisted, veering to the left. Misaki groaned at the sign above the store.

"_His Man_? What kind of name is that for a store? It's so obviously gay..." he whined, and Usagi just smirked as they stepped inside. He pulled Misaki over to the underwear section, and Misaki, despite his moaning and pouting, was actually rather impressed. "Wow, it's like Victoria's Secret for men...I've only ever seen the one little aisle in regular stores that has the shrinkwrapped packs of boxers and briefs." He absentmindedly fingered a silky red thong as he spoke, then realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away sharply as if he had been burned. "I mean, not that I care. No way am I wearing this weird stuff."

"Just look around," Usagi urged him. "If you won't pick what you like...then I'll pick what I like." His eyes sparkled for a second as he turned his head towards a mannequin wearing a pair of crotchless leather underwear, and Misaki hurriedly began perusing the racks.

"Let's see then," he said in a strained, falsely cheerful voice. "Ah, well, actually, these aren't so bad." He pulled out a pair of light blue silk bikini briefs.

Usagi smiled lazily. "Ooh, I like those too. Your ass would look so good in them..."

"Shut up!" Misaki hissed, his face burning. He felt like everyone in the store was watching them shop. His hands moved the hangers on the rack at a blinding speed. "This, this, and this," he said quickly, pulling out pairs at random, just wanting the shopping trip to be over with.

"Now, come on, Misaki, these aren't even in your size. If you don't take this seriously, I really will take over the selection."

"Fine!" Misaki pouted, and put back the too-large underwear. He began to carefully look at the size labels as he went, pulling out smalls in relatively reserved styles. They were still wilder than his regular underwear, but they definitely weren't leather and crotchless. He cast a side glance at the scantily clad mannequin and shivered, imagining how embarrassed he would be to wear such a thing.

"Ooh, let's get these," Usagi said, pulling out a pair.

"Hey, wait, I thought I got to pick as long as I cooperated!"

"I could still pick some of them," Usagi shrugged. "Anyway, look." He held out the pale pink boyshorts to Misaki. "See, they've got a bunny on the ass."

"I've already got a bunny on my ass all the time," Misaki grumbled. He begrudgingly took the pair from Usagi, but then thrust it and the other half dozen pairs he had selected right back at the man. "Here, hold these so I can keep looking," he said. Usagi did so with a smirk, knowing that the boy was actually starting to enjoy shopping.

"Why don't you get a thong? All you've picked out is briefs so far."

"No way am I wearing a thong," Misaki muttered. "I have a little dignity left, and I intend to hold onto it."

"What a shame," Usagi said, clucking his tongue. "Well, I'm buying you a thong," he declared, turning to a rack with the aforementioned underthings on it. "Relax, you only have to wear it if you want to," he assured the boy, who was preparing to argue with him. Misaki shut his mouth with a snap and turned back to a table with layered rows of jersey underwear on it. He plucked through it, glancing back nervously at Usagi as he did so. The man was gleefully pulling out pair after pair, grinning like an idiot.

"Can I help you find something?" a salesman suddenly asked of Misaki, startling him.

"Oh, uh, no, I'm just looking..." he mumbled automatically.

"Ah, yes, actually." Misaki cringed as he heard Usagi approaching. He knew the man was about to have some fun. "I'm looking for something really special for my sexy little boyfriend here," he ruffled Misaki's hair for emphasis, "Something, really, really special."

"Well, sir, perhaps you would be interested in these?" The salesman led them over to a corner, and Misaki reluctantly followed.

"No, no, no..." Misaki muttered of the zippered front vinyl boyshorts the salesman offered up.

"I like them," Usagi declared.

"Well, I don't!" Misaki shot back.

"But the zipper seems so convenient."

"It seems _dangerous_! What if...something...got stuck in it?" Misaki yelped at the thought.

"Well, I wouldn't ever be zipping them _up _on you...only down..." Usagi gave the boy a wicked smile.

"It still might be dangerous! And don't say that kind of stuff in front of people!" he hissed, lowering his voice and glancing towards the salesman.

"Well, how about these?" the salesman asked, holding out another pair of vinyl boyshorts, this pair in cherry red. Misaki relaxed when he saw that they had no zipper on the front, then gaped when the man turned them around, revealing the huge cutout in the back.

"Now those would be convenient!" Usagi exclaimed gleefully.

"Shut up! No! I don't like them!" Misaki protested. "I don't want anything weird!" He turned to Usagi, his eyes begging. "Please, can't we just get the stuff I picked out and go home?"

"Only if you promise to model every single pair for me when we get home," Usagi said, after a moment of thought.

Misaki blushed, but nodded. "Fine. Okay. Let's just go." They took their purchases up to the counter, where Usagi paid, and soon they were zipping back home in Usagi's red sportscar.

"Oh, I can't wait for my little private fashion show," Usagi murmured, licking his lips as he steered through traffic.

"Whatever," Misaki mumbled. "It's kind of stupid, anyway. What do you care what my underwear look like? You pull them off with my pants in about five seconds anyway. You barely ever see me in my underwear."

"Well, we'll have to change that, won't we? Now that you have these, I want you to wear them around the house for me a lot."

"Hey now! That wasn't part of the agreement!" Misaki protested.

"I just decided it," Usagi said. "I'm in charge, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Misaki grumbled. He folded his arms, slumping in his seat as he pouted.

"Don't make that sad face. You'll like it too."

When they got home, Usagi handed the bag to Misaki and then pointed to the bedroom. "All right, one pair at a time. Chop chop."

"Fine, fine," Misaki muttered. "Like I was going to put them on more than one pair at a time...stupid rabbit." He stomped into the bedroom, though he had to admit he was feeling rather excited for some reason. He removed his shoes and socks, then his pants and the plain white briefs he had been wearing, and then dumped the bag out onto the bed. After a few moments of deliberation, he picked up the first pair he had selected in the store. He popped off the tag and then slipped into them, then went out into into the living room, where Usagi was waiting eagerly in his favorite chair, smoking a cigarette.

"Oh, I love them," Usagi said breathlessly, ogling him unabashedly. "All right, next pair," he urged. "And this time, take your shirt off." Misaki muttered something inaudible, and went back into the bedroom. He reemerged two minutes later, now shirtless and wearing a pair of tight black jersey briefs. They hugged every curve of his body, and Usagi smiled happily. "Ooh, turn around. I want to see the back view." Misaki did so, his lower lip stuck out as he turned around and put a hand on his lip. "Oh, you're a regular supermodel, you cute little thing. Okay, next."

Misaki left, and came back just a few moments later wearing one of the thongs Usagi had picked out for him. "These look SO ridiculous," Misaki whined. He turned around before Usagi even had to ask him, much to the older man's delight, showing his bared, firm little ass.

"Yes, yes, I made a very good choice with those," Usagi said, licking his lips imperceptibly. "All right, let's keep going." He adjusted his rapidly hardening manhood as Misaki slunk back into the bedroom.

As Misaki was changing into the next pair, he discovered to his surprise that he was partially erect. He didn't even realize that he was getting turned on by what was happening, and it both embarrassed and thrilled him for some reason. It was partially the constant changing of undergarments, the different sensually tactile fabrics grazing over his most sensitive parts over and over; but it was also the way Usagi was looking at him each time he came out. He rifled through the pile of remaining underwear, finally selecting a pair of dark blue satin briefs that he thought would hide his arousal best.

But it was all in vain. As soon as he walked out, Usagi licked his lips and adjusted himself again, making Misaki shiver as he felt a fresh rush of blood to his groin. His now fully erect manhood poked out from his body, tenting up the satin. There was no way to hide it, and his face burned terribly. Even though he was intimate with Usagi, he still felt embarrassed to be so helpless to the man's innate attractiveness.

Usagi did not fail to notice the change in his behavior. "Ah, I see you're turned on too. Naughty boy..." he teased, narrowing his eyes at him.

"S-shut up..." Misaki stammered, fidgeting uncomfortably. He felt very exposed, like he was standing on a stage naked.

"As much as I've loved this fashion show, I'm ready for another show," Usagi said in a low, deep voice. He gestured with his hand. "Take them off." Misaki swallowed hard, then his hands slowly went to his hips. He peeled the silky bottoms off, down over his thighs as he exposed his turgid length of manhood. "That's right, all the way off," Usagi coaxed him, his voice thick with desire. "Now, I want you to touch yourself."

"What? No!" Misaki shouted, breaking out of the hypnotic spell he had been under. "That's weird!"

"And why is it weird? I want to see you do it. Please, Misaki..." Usagi voice took on an urgent, pleading tone, and Misaki gave a quiet groan as he relented.

"Fine, but this is stupid," he muttered, then wrapped a tentative hand around himself. "Mmm..." The soft moan escaped his lips despite himself, and he closed his eyes at the sudden rush of pleasure. Usagi's breath hitched in his throat as he watched the boy pleasure himself. It was sexier than he had imagined...the clumsy, eager way Misaki stroked himself; the way his head was thrown back, exposing his tender young throat, the Adam's apple bobbing up and down unsteadily; and the quiet sounds of lust that emitted from his perfect little lips.

Since Misaki's eyes were closed, Usagi took the opportunity to unfasten his pants and free his own throbbing member. He stroked himself evenly, and Misaki cracked an eye open to observe him. He shuddered with pleasure when he realized Usagi was doing the same thing as him.

Misaki paused to gather the slippery wetness that was oozing from the tip, and he spread it around the shaft, then resumed stroking himself quickly. He moaned, feeling himself hovering at the brink of ecstasy, but he held back, wanting to prolong the pleasurable feelings for as long as possible. Watching Usagi...knowing that Usagi was watching him and getting turned on...it was all so unbearably erotic. He especially liked watching Usagi pull his long hardness over and over again...there was something so thrillingly obscene about it that made him unable to tear his eyes away.

Misaki groaned, feeling himself hurdling towards the breaking point. It was beyond his control now. His legs trembled and threatened to buckle underneath him as his body succumbed to the pleasure. "Oh, Usagi-san...I'm..." he whimpered, and then carefully fell to his knees.

"That's it, Misaki...come for me..." Usagi urged.

"I...oh!" Misaki cried out, lurching forward and holding himself up with one arm. His release shot out powerfully in several arcs, landing on the hardwoord floor in an abstract design of ivory.

Usagi groaned with ecstasy as he watched Misaki complete the deed. "Misaki..." he whispered, then gave a low cry as he climaxed, his semen rushing out and dripping down over his fingers. He melted back into the chair, his eyes half lidded with satisfaction.

Misaki trembled as he stared at the jagged pool before him. "Usagi...I need..."

Usagi smiled languidly. "Yes? What do you need?"

"I need to mop the floor." Usagi shook his head, chuckling.

**Author's Note: Usagi = rabbit/bunny. In case you haven't seen the anime or read the manga, Usagi is his nickname, because it sounds similar to his real last name of Usami. Kind of like if your name was Robert and your friends called you Rabbit...I guess.**

**Arg! I lost the yummy scene in this while I was typing because the stupid thing, when I went to save, said I wasn't logged in! So I had to rewrite it all! I wrote the original while slightly buzzed on champagne (sex scenes just FLOW when you write while drunk) and I couldn't remember a thing that had happened! Silly me! So it's all different, I'm sure, what I came up with for the second version. Hope it's still good. Thanks for all the reviews; they really encourage me to keep writing!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Misaki stood at the front gate of school, staring out absentmindedly at the traffic as it zipped by. It wasn't that Usagi was late; rather, his last class of the day had ended a little early, and he had some time to kill before the usual pick up time. He pulled at the strap of his bag and shifted his weight as he waited.

Suddenly, a car pulled up in front of him. It wasn't Usagi's little red sportscar; instead, it was a large black towncar. A uniformed driver stepped out and greeted him. "Ah, Takahashi-san, isn't it?" The man bowed, and then continued. "I apologize, but Usami-sama would like you to come to the Usami family estate to meet with him."

The gears in Misaki's brain began to grind. Usami-sama must be Usagi-chichi. "I wonder what he wants to see me about?" Misaki wondered to himself, but he just shrugged and got into the back seat of the car.

He was amazed when they arrived at the estate. It was even more massive than he had imagined, and it was hard to believe that this palatial mansion was in the middle of Tokyo. "Steady now," he urged himself. "Don't look like some gawking peasant." He was met at the front drive by a butler, who led him into the house and to a small sitting room, where he sipped tea nervously and waited for Usagi-chichi to appear.

About fifteen minutes later, the door swung inwards, and Misaki sat up, expecting to see Usagi's father. His brow furrowed in confusion, however, when Haruhiko stepped into the room. "What...? Where's your dad at?" Misaki asked.

"My father? Why do you ask that?" Haruhiko asked, smoothing out his sleeves as he stepped forward.

"They told me Usami-sama wanted to see...oh." Misaki realized that he had misunderstood. "They meant you, didn't they?"

"But of course. I would never mislead you."

"Yeah, right," Misaki mumbled. "Anyway, what is it? I need to get home. I have a chicken defrosting, and it's curry night, plus I have a lot of laundry to get done."

"Oh, you poor, pitiful servant," Haruhiko chuckled, his low, deep voice sounding sinister somehow. He stepped closer. "Come with me." He jerked Misaki up by the wrist, and led him down the hallway.

"What? Where are we going? Let me go!" Misaki protested. Haruhiko opened a door, and pushed Misaki into the room behind it. "What's this supposed to be?" Misaki asked, his voice faltering as he nervously eyed the king sized bed anchoring the room.

"Your room," Haruhiko said simply. Misaki turned on him with a shocked expression, and Haruhiko just returned it with an impassive gaze. "Come live with me. I won't force you to do chores like Akihiko does. We have servants for those things. You can focus on your studies, and anything else you like. Plus, I'll give you an allowance."

"I don't want your money," Misaki said bitterly.

"How much does Akihiko give you?"

"He doesn't pay me!" Misaki shouted angrily.

Haruhiko sighed and folded his arms. "500,000 yen," he said, obviously undeterred by Misaki's protests. Misaki's eyes went wide. "A week." Even wider.

"That's 26 million a year!" Misaki blurted out.

"Ah, you're good at doing figures in your head," Haruhiko commented. "That'll aid you well in the field of economics." He smiled, a slightly sinister smile. "So, I've piqued your interest. Believe me, living here will be far more pleasurable than living at Akihiko's. In every single way you can imagine." He stepped closer. "And maybe some ways that you can't." He narrowed his eyes down on the boy.

"Gross!" Misaki spat, backing up. "I told you, Usagi and I are a couple! I'm not some boy hooker you can bid a higher price for! So knock it off!"

"You're tenacious," Haruhiko said, his eyebrow arching in amusement. "I like that in a lover. Well, I'll give you some time to think it over," he said, and then spun on his heels, leaving the room.

"What? I don't need time to think it over!" Misaki shouted. "What the - ? Hey!" he cried out angrily as the door clicked firmly, signaling that Haruhiko had locked it from the outside. "Let me out of here!" He pounded on the door with his fists, and rattled the doorknob. "This isn't funny!"

After a few minutes of shouting, he gave up, and realized suddenly that he had his cell phone with him. Pulling it out excitedly, he flipped it open and pressed two buttons to call Usagi. There were a few tense moments while it rang and rang, but finally Usagi picked up. "Misaki?" he said in a surprised voice. "Where are you? I'm waiting outside the school."

Misaki was relieved to hear the calming sound of Usagi's low, smooth voice. "Usagi! Your stupid brother kidnapped me!"

"What?" Usagi's voice cut across the phone line like a knife.

"I'm at this big ass mansion, and he's got me locked up in a room, and..." Misaki trailed off as the door suddenly opened. Haruhiko stepped into the room, scowling at the phone pressed against Misaki's ear. "Oh! Here he is!" Misaki smiled triumphantly at the man. "Ha ha! You didn't count on me having a phone, did you? Well, I'm - " He was cut off as Haruhiko snatched the phone out of his hands and threw it against the wall, dashing it to pieces. "What the hell?" Misaki screamed.

"Play time is over," Haruhiko said in a cold voice. Misaki backed up, stumbling a little, and felt suddenly very scared.

"W-wait..." he said, his voice cracking. Haruhiko just continued to advance on him. "Stop!" he shouted, then fell backwards onto the bed, exactly what he had not wanted to do. Haruhiko was over him in a flash, ripping at his shirt as he nipped savagely at his neck. "Stop!" Misaki screamed, writhing and trying to fight him off.

"Ohhh...just feel how hard you've gotten me," Haruhiko rasped out, rubbing his pants covered arousal against Misaki's thigh as he fought to pin down the resistant boy.

"I don't want to!" Misaki wailed. "Didn't..." He gasped for breath and struggled to reason with the man. "Didn't you once say it wouldn't...be any fun if you had to force me?"

"I've changed my mind," Haruhiko said, his breath hot and heavy in Misaki's ear, and Misaki's heart rate doubled.

"No, seriously, stop. Stop! This isn't funny!" He got a surge of energy from his fear, and managed to wriggle out from under the man. Misaki then dropped to the floor, evading Haruhiko's grasp, and scrambled to the bathroom, where he locked himself inside.

"Let me in," Haruhiko said, pounding on the door. The rage was clearly evident in his voice. "Don't make me break this door down!"

Misaki looked desperately around the room for something to defend himself with. He hoped he could find at least a shaving razor or something heavy like a plunger, but there was nothing but towels and small toiletry items. He climbed into the bathtub and cowered there, hugging his knees into his chest and trying to imagine himself somewhere else. Yes...he was snuggling in bed with Usagi on a Sunday morning...he was safe...this wasn't happening. He tried to drown out the sounds of Haruhiko pounding on the door and shouting.

But suddenly, the pounding stopped abruptly, and the shouting got louder. Now it was two deep voices shouting. Misaki lifted his head from his knees as he recognized the second voice as Usagi's, and his heart leapt with joy and relief.

Outside the door, the two brothers were locked in mortal combat. "You son of a bitch!" Usagi shouted, punching Haruhiko square across the jaw. The butler and two maids hovered in the doorway, unsure of what to do.

"Please, don't fight!" Tanaka the butler cried as he wrung his hands helplessly.

But the fight was already over, as Usagi had knocked Haruhiko out cold with a few more well placed punches. He wiped the blood from his mouth and turned to the bathroom door. "Misaki. It's me. Let me in."

Inside, Misaki rose to his feet, trembling, and approached the door. He unlocked it, then pulled it open to face Usagi on the other side. At the sight of his lover's worried and bloodied face, he burst into tears and stumbled forward, clutching onto his chest and sobbing into it. "Shhh. It's all right," Usagi said softly. He looked down on the boy, suddenly taking in his torn clothing and the scratches on his arms and neck. "What did he do to you?" he asked sharply, his voice cracking with emotion. "Did he...?"

"He tried to..." Misaki sobbed. "But he didn't..." he gasped, his tears soaking Usagi's shirt. Usagi leaned down, nuzzling his face into Misaki's hair and smelling the distinct apricot scent there deeply, like it was desperately needed oxygen.

"Let's get out of here," Usagi said softly, leading Misaki by the hand past Haruhiko's crumpled figure. Misaki went weak in the legs as he saw Haruhiko and was reminded of his scare, so Usagi effortlessly scooped him up bridal style and carried him out of the room, past the astonished servants. Misaki pressed his face into Usagi's shoulder as they quickly exited the mansion, and made their way to Usagi's car, which was parked right out front.

When they got home, Usagi drew a bath in their newly installed lion's head tub, then undressed a somber Misaki and placed him into the tub. "It's all my fault," Misaki murmured as the warm water enveloped him. "I should never have gotten into that car. But the driver made it seem like it was your dad who wanted to see me. I should have known better." He looked into the water with glassy eyes.

He was surprised as Usagi leaned into the tub and embraced him tightly, getting his shirt sleeves wet. "It's not your fault. Don't worry about that."

Misaki tilted his head up, nudging his nose against Usagi's cheek and urging him into a kiss. Their lips met, softly at first; then parted as their tongues slipped out and mingled together. Misaki reached up, entangling his wet fingers in Usagi's longish silver hair. "Misaki..." Usagi groaned as the boy kissed a wet trail down his neck.

"Usagi..." Misaki responded, tugging the man by his collar. Even though he had felt fragile and vulnerable after the attack, what he needed now was to be close to Usagi. Only by connecting in that way with his lover did he feel that he could erase the lingering bad feelings of Haruhiko's touch. He worked to unbutton Usagi's dress shirt, as Usagi himself unfastened his pants and slipped out of them.

Once he was nude, instead of getting into the tub with Misaki, he lifted the boy out, and carried him to their bed. He laid him gently on the sheets, his body still glistening with moisture in the moonlit room. Hovering over him, he planted kiss after kiss in a lazy trail from the boy's lips, down his neck, down his chest, and then below his waist, where his quivering erection waited for attention. "Usagi!" Misaki cried, as the man closed his wet, hot mouth over the firm flesh.

Usagi just murmured contently, pulling and sucking at Misaki's sweet, delicate skin. He could never get enough of the taste of the boy. It was something indescribable that was better than anything on earth. Not only the taste, but feeling Misaki trembling beneath him, hearing his whimpering cries of pleasure, and looking up to see his flushed, overcome face staring down at him.

He took more in his mouth, his tongue rolling leisurely over the surface of Misaki's manhood. Misaki arched his back stiffly and trembled, obviously already very worked up. Usagi smiled to himself, his mouth full, and reached up, tweaking one of Misaki's tender little nipples with his finger and thumb. "Ah! Usagi!" Misaki cried. "It's...I can't...oh!" His body shook violently, and Usagi's mouth was suddenly filled with warm wetness.

Misaki melted back into the bed, shaking with ecstasy. Usagi just smiled, then pushed the boy's thighs in towards his chest, and dipped his head to lash his tongue out at his tight, sensitive entrance. "Ohhh!!! Ahhh!!!" Misaki squealed, his softening manhood already rehardening at the sensation. Usagi reached down and stroked his own swollen, throbbing manhood, massaging the hot flesh over and over again. He wanted Misaki so badly, he felt like he would burst any second.

But he held back from the peak, and instead positioned himself over his little lover. After lubricating his thick length, he pressed the head against Misaki's wet little hole. "Oh...Misaki..." he groaned, as he penetrated the tight space. Misaki cried out in pleasurable anguish. He had long since grown accustomed to the feeling of being stretched to capacity by Usagi; that impossibly full feeling. It was never any less intense; it was just that he was no longer afraid of the sensation.

"Usagi!" he moaned, clutching at his lover's back. Usagi began to thrust into him, savoring the feeling of being inside of him. He loved when they were joined together; connected in such an intimate way.

"Ohhh, Misaki..." he whispered, his voice thick with lust. "I'm so close already...I'm going to come inside of you..." he gasped, and then gave a low cry as he released suddenly. Misaki squealed and writhed underneath him, thrusting his hips up against him. Usagi was surprised to feel the rhythmic squeezing that always accompanied Misaki's orgasm, and knew he had climaxed again when he felt the warm rush of semen spurt up onto his stomach. He let the pulsations of Misaki's body pull the full force of his orgasm out of him, and then they collapsed down together, breathing heavily and holding onto each other.

Afterwards, Usagi cleaned them both up, and retrieved some pajamas for them to wear. They dressed, and then snuggled deep under the covers together. Usagi stroked Misaki's head as it lay on his chest. "You've got a few days off of school, don't you?" he mused.

"Yeah, no classes again for four days," Misaki said.

"Why don't we go somewhere?" Usagi suggested.

"Like where?"

"Anywhere you want."

"Oh yeah! I'm going to Disneyland!" Misaki joked.

"Hmm...it shouldn't be too crowded right now," Usagi said. "I think I can get us the Garden Suite at the Ambassador Hotel. I'll call Isaka tomorrow. He can arrange it."

Misaki sat up a little in the bed. "Are you serious? I was just kidding."

"What? You don't really want to go?"

"W-well of course I want to go! Who wouldn't want to go to Disneyland? I just thought you meant somewhere sophisticated or something."

"Well, the Ambassador Hotel is pretty sophisticated, don't you think?"

"I don't know! I've never been there!"

"Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?" Usagi smiled contentedly, pulling the shocked boy back down against his chest. "I've been there a few times. For an extra 10000 yen, Winnie the Pooh will serve you breakfast in bed!"

"Are you kidding me? What?"

Usagi yawned. "Or Piglet. Whichever you prefer. But of course, I'm partial to the bear. Now settle down and sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow..."


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Usagi scowled in his sleep, trying to bat away an excited Misaki. "Come on! We're going to Disneyland!" Misaki breathed, tugging on Usagi's arm.

"Just let me sleep a little longer..." Usagi grumbled, turning away and pressing his face into the pillow.

"No! I can't sleep any more!" Misaki shouted. He climbed onto Usagi, straddling his sideways positioned body. "Disneyland! Disneyland!" he crowed, rocking his hips against Usagi.

Usagi smirked as he reached up and fondled Misaki's very apparent erection through his pajamas. Misaki let out a little squeak, but didn't pull away. "Hmm. Looks like you're really excited."

Misaki blushed. "Well, yeah..." he mumbled. "H-hey!" he cried, as Usagi swiftly rolled over, upsetting him onto the bed, and then was over him, reaching into his pajama bottoms and stroking his aching erection. He kissed at Misaki's neck as he worked, arousing Misaki further. Misaki squeaked and squealed as he was pleasured. Usagi suddenly wriggled his body downwards to get his face below Misaki's waist, and tugged his pajama pants down quickly. He placed his lips over the tip just in time, for Misaki erupted just seconds later. Usagi drank of his essence eagerly, savoring the taste.

Misaki panted and sank back into the sheets, closing his eyes in contentment, and Usagi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand with a triumphant smile. "Now, I can get some more sleep," he said, and pulled the covers up over himself.

"Hey, wait now!" Misaki exclaimed. "That was awesome and all, but I'm still ready to get up and go to Disneyland!"

Usagi grumbled for a moment, but sat up in the bed. "Fine. But you'll owe me," he said, waggling a finger at Misaki.

"Whatever," Misaki said, flashing a cheeky grin at the man as he leapt out of the bed. "How many days are we going for? I need to know how much to pack."

"Three days," Usagi said, reaching out for his cigarettes on the nightstand and lighting one up. He then picked up the phone and made arrangements with Isaka as Misaki packed for the two of them. By the time he had hung up, the boy was not only packed, but dressed and cooking breakfast. Usagi smiled to himself, then got a quick shower, dressed, and joined Misaki at the breakfast table.

"So, three days, huh? Does that mean we'll go to DisneySea too?"

"We'll do whatever you want to do," Usagi said, smiling at him indulgently. Misaki grinned happily and finished up his eggs.

An hour later, they were parking at the hotel. Misaki could barely contain himself as he skipped towards the entrance. They checked in, and went up to the room. Misaki oohed and aahed over the posh suite for only a minute before he was chomping at the bit once again to get to the park. Usagi took him by the hand down to the lobby, where they boarded the shuttle to the park.

Soon, they were walking into the World Bazaar at the entrance. Misaki squeezed Usagi's hand tightly as they walked deeper into the park. "Where do you want to go first?" Usagi asked him, glancing at the map in his free hand.

"Oh, let's go to Adventureland first!" Misaki said, pointing off to the left. They steered through the crowd, and were soon in the heart of Adventureland. Misaki tugged Usagi towards the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

Usagi smirked. "Ah, a dark ride. Just what I had in mind." Misaki didn't seem to hear him in his excitement, and the two snaked their way through the dungeon like entrance to the ride. They finally came to a stop just a stone's throw from where the ride began to board, and Usagi moved up close behind Misaki, placing his hands on his shoulders and massaging them lightly as he pressed his fully developed erection into the boy's back.

"S-s-stupid Usagi!" Misaki stammered, trying to step forward and away from the urgent rubbing Usagi was doing on his back. However, Usagi held him firmly in place, leaning down and whispering in his ear.

"How about you return this morning's favor for me once we get on the ride?" he breathed.

Misaki's face flushed deeply. "I can't do that!" he hissed. "There are other people here!" He gestured at the people in line ahead of them, who fortunately didn't seem to notice the love play going on. "There'll be other people sitting on the boat with us too!"

"Not if I can help it," Usagi declared, and as they approached the ride attendant, Usagi gave her the most heart melting smile. "Ah, I hate to be a bother, but would you mind placing us on a boat alone?" He shrugged towards Misaki apologetically. "He gets motion sick pretty unexpectedly sometimes, and I'd hate for him to vomit on anyone."

"Of course, sir," the employee said quickly, loading up a boat with the remaining passengers that had been ahead of them, and then placing them on a boat by themselves. "Enjoy the ride," she said, smiling weakly as she prayed she wouldn't have to clean up that boat afterwards.

"We will," Usagi replied in a sing song voice, and then he turned to Misaki as the boat drifted into a dark cave. "Oh yeah...alone at last." The sound of Usagi's zipper being lowered suddenly echoed softly over the water. "Misaki..." he whispered longingly, reaching out for the boy's hand and placing it on his bare flesh.

Misaki shuddered, but knew it was no use resisting the man. He'd better just try to do it while the ride was mostly in the dark. So he leaned over sideways and lowered his head into Usagi's lap.

Usagi moaned softly with pleasure as he felt Misaki's lips close over the head of his aching cock. "Yes...Misaki...suck it." Misaki complied, letting his mouth get wetter as he worked more of the massive organ inside. Usagi made short rhythmic motions upwards with his hips, fucking Misaki's mouth gently. "Oh God, Misaki, that's perfect. Just a little faster...nnn..."

Misaki began to emit muffled moans as he worked. Doing this for Usagi always turned him on so much...hearing Usagi say his name like that drove him wild. He could feel his own manhood hardening, but he couldn't do anything about it due to the odd angle he had his body at. And right at that moment, the loud boom of a cannon signaled that they were in one of the more open parts of the ride. It had been a while since Misaki had been to Disneyland, but he seemed to remember that the next area was the street scene, and was rather well lit.

In order to expedite what was happening, he thrust his head down firmly and deep throated Usagi without warning. Usagi bit his lip and gave a strangled, smothered cry as he released into the back of Misaki's throat. Misaki swallowed quickly and then lifted his head up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he straightened himself out in the seat. Usagi just continued to groan happily, his eyes closed and his satisfied, damp member still out; so Misaki was forced to hurriedly tuck it back into his pants, and refasten them before anyone on the other boats could see them.

Usagi finally opened his eyes, and looked over at Misaki with a dreamy, content expression. "That was great," he murmured.

Misaki folded his arms and pouted. "You made me miss half the ride."

"I'm sorry," Usagi apologized. "We'll ride it again later today," he promised.

"Yeah, well you better not pull the same stunt then!" Misaki said. He stuck his tongue out at the man, who leaned in and slipped his own tongue into his mouth, pushing the offending organ back in.

"I love you, Misaki," Usagi whispered as he came out of the kiss.

"I love you too," Misaki mumbled, his cheeks pink. He reached down and intertwined his fingers with Usagi's, then pointed excitedly with his other hand. "Ah! Did you see that? Jack Sparrow popped out of that barrel! That wasn't there the last time I rode this! I had heard they added a lot of stuff from the movie. And also..." Misaki continued to chatter happily about the ride, while Usagi smiled contentedly and squeezed his hand lovingly.

The ride disembarked in a themed gift shop, where Misaki played with the pirate swords like a small boy. "Hmm, I wonder if they sell shirts that say _I got my sword swallowed on Pirates of the Caribbean_?" Usagi mused jokingly.

Misaki blushed. "Of course they don't. Stupid Usagi! You're such a goon sometimes!" He put his hands on his hips. "Now you owe me! I want some souvenirs!"

Usagi smiled warmly. "Of course. You can have anything you want."

Misaki scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Hee hee...I was just kidding."

"Well, I'm not. Go ahead. Pick out some things."

"Really?" It was easy for Misaki to forget how rich Usagi was, and how generous he always was towards him. "Well, maybe just a few things..."

50000 yen later, Misaki was blushing with embarrassment at his spending spree. "How am I going to carry all that around?" he lamented of the bags the cashier was packing for him.

"Well, if you don't want any of the stuff right now, we can just have it sent to the hotel," Usagi said.

"Really? They can do that?" Misaki asked, and the cashier nodded in affirmation. The bags were sealed and marked for the Garden Suite at the Ambassador Hotel, and soon the couple was sitting outside in a smoking area.

Misaki spooned a bite of pineapple soft serve into Usagi's mouth between puffs of his cigarette, and then ate a bite himself. "Where are we going next?" he asked excitedly, eating the treat as quickly as he could so that they could move on.

Usagi flicked the map open and perused it. "Jungle Cruise is right over there," he suggested.

"Yeah!" Misaki said, jumping up. "Come on, finish that cigarette," he urged, and then he tugged his lover towards the open air boat ride. Since it wasn't a very busy time of year, they only had to wait ten minutes in line before boarding. They were ushered onto one of the safari style boats with about fifteen other people, and the captain steered the boat out of the loading dock and began his comedy routine.

Usagi turned his head to Misaki, smiling at him affectionately as he took his hand. Misaki blushed slightly as he laced their fingers together, and wordlessly scooted a little closer in to the man. They were listening to the captain joke about headhunters when they were startled by someone clearing their throat rather loudly. Usagi ignored it, but Misaki glanced across at the other passenger who had done it.

He found himself being glared at angrily by a rather plump woman who was surrounded by children. He was taken aback, and glanced side to side and even behind himself to see what she was looking at. But she merely continued to glare hatefully, glancing down at their intertwined hands, and then at her children.

Misaki suddenly got the picture, felt embarrassed, and tried to take his hand away from Usagi's. But Usagi had him firmly, and looked over in surprise. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Um, nothing," Misaki said, still trying to wiggle his fingers free. He looked at Usagi and then looked at the woman, trying to silently relay the problem. Usagi raised one eyebrow, getting the message, but he held on to Misaki's hand tighter than ever.

The woman finally spoke. "_You two_ need to cut out your inappropriate behavior," she hissed. "This is a place for children and you're being offensive!"

"Exactly what is offensive?" Usagi drawled calmly.

The woman became red in the face. "Don't play dumb with me, you - you weirdo!" She cast an angry glare at their hands once again. "You're a bad influence on children!"

"Really?" Usagi smiled scornfully. "I'd imagine that being morbidly obese is a much worse influence on children."

"Why, I never!" she spluttered angrily.

"Yep, you never. That's your problem," Usagi replied back smoothly, and a few other passengers laughed. The woman snapped her mouth shut like a fish and didn't say another word for the rest of the ride. Misaki looked slightly uncomfortable at first, but a few soothing whispers from Usagi calmed him down.

After the ride was over, Usagi led Misaki to a quiet corner. "Don't ever be embarrassed to be with me," he urged Misaki. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah, I know," Misaki mumbled. "But I feel bad when there's kids and someone says something like that."

Usagi laughed softly. "But what is seeing us holding hands lovingly going to hurt? We can't turn them gay. You're either born that way or you're not. Seeing two guys holding hands isn't going to turn some kid gay. And it shouldn't upset them. We're just human beings, like anyone else."

"I know that too," Misaki said.

"But now, if they saw what we were doing in Pirates..." Usagi said, pulling his chin thoughtfully.

Misaki smacked his arm. "Yeah, _that _would be a bad influence!" he said, and then laughed. "Okay, I'm better now," he said, waving his hand airily. "Let's ride something else!" he cheered. He grabbed Usagi and charged towards the next area.

They made their way clockwise through the park, braving Big Thunder Mountain and then Splash Mountain. On Splash Mountain, Misaki laughed about the character of "Dobu Usagi", the carefree troublemaking rabbit. "I know that rabbit," he joked to his lover, as they rounded a corner in the ride.

"I do too," Usagi snorted. "I know all these animals. Dobu Kitsune is that wretched Haruhiko, and Dobu Kuma is Isaka."

"Which one am I?" Misaki asked.

"Do Me," Usagi joked, and Misaki groaned.

"I walked right in to that one," he said, shaking his head.

They finally arrived in Fantasyland, which Usagi declared was his favorite area. "Why? Which one is your favorite ride?" Misaki asked, cocking his head at him.

"Oh, no, I just like fantasies, that's all," Usagi chuckled, and Misaki shoved him playfully.

"I wanna ride Dumbo!" he cheered, spotting the ride.

"That's for babies," Usagi insisted. "We're going to ride Haunted Mansion."

Suddenly, Misaki clung to Usagi, trembling. "No! Anything but that! I can't ride it!"

Usagi was surprised. "Why not? Come on, it's not that scary."

"It is! It is scary! Listen..." He took a deep breath. "Since it was just me and my brother when I was growing up, it'd just be the two of us when we went on vacation, and we came here a few times. He couldn't leave me alone, but he wanted to ride it so badly, and I didn't want to be trouble, so I'd act brave and get on it with him. But then it was so horrible inside! The noises! I'd just shut my eyes and cry the whole time."

Usagi clucked his tongue sympathetically. "We don't have to ride it," he assured the boy.

"But I mean, if you really want to ride it, I...I can do it..." Misaki said, trying to sound brave, though his voice faltered.

"Misaki. Don't do that. You're always doing what you think people want, instead of what you want. We don't have to ride." He put a hand on Misaki's shoulder, which he could still feel trembling. "We can even ride Dumbo."

"No, no, we can go. I'm older now, anyway." He smiled weakly. "It probably won't even be scary! So come on!" He suddenly grabbed Usagi's hand and led him towards the foreboding manor.

Waiting in line, Usagi could tell how terrified Misaki was, no matter how hard he tried to cover it up. Still, Misaki insisted he was fine and turned down several opportunities to turn back. However, once the ride started, he began sobbing uncontrollably. "It's so horrible!" he wailed, his eyes tightly shut. An unearthly cry ripped through the room, and Misaki clapped his hands over his ears, shrieking in misery.

"Misaki, it's okay," Usagi assured him. "I'm right here." He pulled him into an embrace, wrapping his arms protectively around the boy. Slowly, Misaki's body released its tension, and he uncovered his ears. His eyes were still shut tightly.

"It's just so scary," he moaned.

"Misaki. It _sounds _a lot scarier than it looks. Why don't you try opening your eyes?"

"I can't!"

"Well, you don't have to. But I assure you, it's kind of silly looking." He raised an eyebrow at a goofy looking ghost floating in the scenery.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Um..." Misaki exhaled slowly, then cracked his eyes open. The dankness of the room almost made him shut his eyes immediately, but he squinted at something off to the side. "Is that ghost drunk?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think so."

"That's so stupid! How could a ghost get drunk?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

Misaki laughed as he sat up straighter. "This is so ridiculous." He flinched at a scary looking coffin, but laughed again as a plump cheeked grinning ghoul peeked out. "I can't believe I acted like such a wimp over this."

"It's okay," Usagi assured him. "We all have stuff we're afraid of."

"I bet you're not afraid of anything."

"Sure I am."

"Yeah, but not of freaking Disneyland rides."

"Um, actually...there is one I don't like."

Misaki blinked at him. "I can't even imagine."

"Space Mountain," Usagi said slowly.

"What?" Misaki blurted out, laughing. "That's not even supposed to be scary!"

"It's not scary for short people! The last time I rode it, I was nearly beheaded!" Usagi shouted. "It's not made for tall people! I felt a metal beam graze the top of my head!"

"That's not possible," Misaki said. "There's taller people than you out there, and none of them have been beheaded on the ride."

"That we know of!" Usagi countered. "That ride is evil."

"Well, whatever. We don't have to ride it. Or, you know..." Misaki smiled wickedly. "You could always put your head in my lap, Pirates style."

"Deal," Usagi said, without missing a beat. Both men laughed as the doom buggy continued to twine through the mansion.

_Don't worry! There is more Disneyland Romantica fun to come! To be continued!_

**Author's Note: I have been to Tokyo Disneyland before, but it was 11 years ago, so I had to consult their website for a lot of information. I do remember their version of Splash Mountain very clearly. Dobu Usagi is obviously Brer Rabbit, and Dobu Kitsune and Dobu Kuma are Brer Fox and Bear, respectively. Dobu means like ditch. And the Haunted Mansion exchange comes directly from my life. We lived in Florida when I was younger, so we went to Disney World quite a few times. (It's cheap when you're a state resident!) My father, mother, and older sister all loved the hell out of that stupid ride, so I was overruled and forced to ride it, as I couldn't be left alone and none of them wanted to miss out. I'd sob and huddle myself into a ball during the whole thing, every time (and we always seemed to ride it early on in the day, so that I was shaken up for most of the day.) Finally, when at Tokyo Disneyland with friends, I was convinced to ride their version and keep my eyes open - and I laughed during the whole thing! Seeing ghosts moan and banter in Japanese was hilarious. (But now, having seen Ringu, I don't know if I'd find it so funny.) And my husband is tall and deathly afraid of Space Mountain, just like Usagi! It's so silly, but he won't ride! By the way, Space Mountain is a two seater in Japan, unlike in Florida, but the velocity and harnesses would prevent any kind of "Pirates style" hanky panky, I'm afraid!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

After a fun whirl around the rest of the areas of the park, Misaki and Usagi settled down on part of the lawn to watch the fireworks. Usagi smiled and wrapped his arm a little tighter around Misaki's shoulders as he listened to the boy's hushed whispers of awe at the spectacle. "You sound like you do when I'm going down on you," Usagi teased, breathing into his ear.

"Shut up," Misaki mumbled, but the pleased expression on his face never waned as he continued to stare at the sky. After a few minutes, he turned to face his lover. "Thank you for bringing me here, Usagi-san. I had a really good time."

Usagi smiled back as he stroked the side of Misaki's face softly. His brows buckled together for a moment, as an impulsive phrase flitted through his mind. He turned it over in his head for just a few seconds, before allowing himself to get carried away in the romantic moment and blurt it out.

"Marry me, Misaki."

Misaki's face immediately turned the deepest shade of crimson. His lower lip moved up and down, but no sound came out. Usagi repeated himself. "Marry me."

Misaki found his voice with some struggle. "But...we can't...how?"

"I don't know, but I'll find a way." Usagi took Misaki's chin in his hand and tilted it up, then kissed him sweetly. "I want us to be bound together. I want to be yours forever."

Misaki's eyes grew half lidded, and he mumbled unintelligible words against Usagi's persistently pressing lips. Finally one word was clear: "Yes."

Usagi gave a soft groan and began to kiss Misaki more deeply, his tongue searching for Misaki's. Misaki gripped desperately onto the man's shirt front, and they kissed like there was no one watching.

After a while, the fireworks had ceased and people milled about, moving towards the exits. Misaki and Usagi eventually ended their drawn out kiss, and Misaki touched his wet, slightly swollen lips gently. Usagi smiled back at him, and they rose to their feet and walked hand in hand out of the park in a blissful daze.

The shuttle ride back to the hotel was a blur; the two kissing and pawing at each other's bodies in a desperate frenzy, oblivious to the other passengers. Their stop finally came and they tumbled out with a few giggles, then hurried up to their suite. In the elevator, Usagi pushed Misaki up against the wall and nuzzled his neck, sucking and biting at the flesh there as he worked a knee in between Misaki's legs. Misaki moaned in response, shuddering slightly. Usagi's hand slid between their closely pressed bodies, down Misaki's flat stomach and to the bulge in his jeans. He massaged it gently as he nipped at Misaki's earlobe, making him cry out.

They ignored the dinging of the elevator as it rose to the highest floor, occasionally pausing to let people on or off; people that stared at the blindly passionate couple in bewilderment. But neither Misaki or Usagi cared about that - all they cared about was each other.

The top level was finally reached, and the two hurried towards the door to their suite. Usagi swiped the keycard with an impatient hand, then drew Misaki inside. They moved in the direction of the bed together, hands working furiously to remove the obstruction of clothing. Misaki slid a hand down inside Usagi's partially opened pants, drawing an inflamed groan out of the man as he touched his throbbing, aching erection with his slim fingers. Usagi put his hands on his waistband and hurriedly shoved the pants and his boxers down on his hips, then they fell onto the bed.

Misaki writhed as Usagi ground his body against his, feeling unbearably worked up. Their mouths met; hot and wet and hungry. Usagi's tongue pushed deeply into Misaki's mouth, tasting the unforgettable taste that was Misaki. Their bodies pressed together, the heat and sweat making them stick and pull as they slid back and forth.

Usagi broke his mouth away from Misaki's to kiss at his neck, then his lips trailed down and kissed the boy's smooth chest. Misaki watched his lover with almost closed lust filled eyes, whimpering softly as he watched the man work his mouth down to his navel and keep traveling south. Then Usagi was there, and he took Misaki's rigid member in his mouth and sucked it lovingly. Misaki cried out loudly in pleasure, grasping at the sheets of the bed as he arched his back and thrust his hips to get more.

Usagi swirled his tongue around the head, catching and swallowing the steadily leaking stream of sweet, clear fluid. Then he took Misaki entirely in his mouth, engulfing his whole length in one smooth move. Misaki moaned and reached down, getting a fistful of ash blond hair and pulling it absentmindedly in his passion. Usagi groaned quietly, the reverberation of the sound causing a pleasurable vibration to Misaki and making him pull harder.

Usagi took his mouth off momentarily and then moved his hands to below Misaki's thighs, pushing them in towards his chest. He bowed his head lower and lapped at the boy's tight little entrance. Misaki screamed in sheer joy, the feeling almost too much for him to bear. Usagi smirked slightly, unseen by Misaki, then thrust his tongue into the hot passage. Misaki moaned his lover's name over and over again, driven wild by the sensations he was giving him.

Usagi pulled back suddenly and stroked at himself. "Misaki...I can't hold on much longer," he groaned as he pulled at his enormously swollen organ. "Make me wet," he pleaded.

Misaki rose up on his hands and knees with a murmur and took Usagi's cock in his mouth, wetting it thoroughly from base to tip as he bobbed his head. Usagi gritted his teeth and made low noises of pleasure, trying for all he was worth not to let go and spray his essence into the boy's throat. He finally had to gently push Misaki away by the shoulder to stop the overwhelming sensation.

Misaki murmured softly and fell back on the bed, gazing up at Usagi reverently as he drew his knees into his chest and let them spread slightly. Usagi whispered words of undying love to him, then centered himself on the boy and began pushing inside. Misaki bit his lip, nearly drawing blood as he tried to keep from screaming out in pain and pleasure. Usagi seemed so huge, so much more than normal, but the fact thrilled Misaki into an even higher state of arousal. He forced his body to relax as Usagi penetrated him insistently, working that impossibly thick length deeper.

When Usagi was buried to the hilt, he paused to lean down and kiss Misaki tenderly. "Misaki, I love you," he whispered, then placed his hands on the backs of Misaki's slim thighs to steady himself, and began ramming the boy hard. Misaki gave up on holding back his voice and cried out for all he was worth as he got the fucking of his life. It was frightening, wonderful, painful, delicious, strange, amazing, and a million other feelings that Misaki couldn't even begin to identify. All he knew was that having Usagi inside of him was the best thing in the world, and he wrapped his thighs around the man's waist and held on for dear life.

"Misaki...I want to make you come," Usagi panted, reaching down and stroking the boy's erection frenetically. Misaki hissed and whimpered in response. The dual pleasure of having Usagi striking his pleasure spot so roughly from inside over and over again, and having the man's strong hand working his manhood; it was way too much for him to handle.

Misaki screamed again and again as he came powerfully, his release spurting up over his chest. Usagi gave a low groan and then let go, spilling out deep inside of the boy. He collapsed down, taking Misaki's mouth once again and kissing it, this time very softly. Misaki sighed happily, enjoying the weight of Usagi's body.

Misaki slept deeply that night, his mind a jumble of images from Disneyland. He dreamed that he was Snow White, and his demon professor Kamijou was his evil stepmother. Kamijou was jealous of him for being more youthful and attractive, and for having won the love of Prince Charming, who was a certain silver haired rabbit. So Kamijou sent ghosts from the Haunted Mansion to kill him, and Misaki ran deep into the woods to hide.

In his dream, he stumbled upon a cottage. Inside were a bunch of dwarfs that all looked like Usagi's brother Haruhiko. They tried to feel up Misaki and he ran screaming from the house, right onto the Space Mountain ride where he rode to safety. But when he got off, a giant fat woman started screaming at him and he kept running. He eventually ran into Jack Sparrow, who helped him hide in a barrel. The barrel turned out to be bottomless and he fell down, down, down; into a world that was a lot like Wonderland. A caterpillar with Usagi-chichi's face blew smoke at him, and he coughed and backed up, falling into a pond, where he drifted downstream on a leaf...

The next morning, Misaki woke up slowly. He was tangled up in the sheets, still naked, but he could hear voices and sensed the presence of people. He snapped awake and sat up abruptly, squinting into the morning light at the invaders to his peace.

"I must still be dreaming," he muttered to himself as he beheld Winnie the Pooh standing before him. He lowered his brows and blinked, then yelped as he realized he was not dreaming, and it was a mascot character. He winced and clutched the sheets up around himself as he saw there were also two Disney employees in uniforms, probably handlers for the character.

Usagi strolled into the room just then, smoking a cigarette. "Ah, you're up, Misaki," he said warmly. "Pooh brought us breakfast!"

Misaki smiled weakly. "Oh, wow..."

One of the employees held up a digital camera and gave a half hearted smile. "Want your picture with Pooh?" she asked.

Misaki blushed to the tips of his ears. "Um, now's not a good time..." he mumbled. _I'm sort of naked and all covered in dried up come...but yeah... _he thought._  
_

The other employee spoke up. "Well, your breakfast is there on the table. Have a nice day and thanks for visiting Tokyo Disneyland!" he said quickly, then escorted Pooh away. Pooh gave a cheerful wave before turning and lumping his way out of the room.

Misaki turned and hissed at Usagi. "Why'd you let them in here? That was so embarrassing!"

Usagi looked at Misaki in wide eyed innocence. "Well, I had already arranged for him to come...they just showed up this morning and I had to let them in."

Misaki groaned. "Argh... Winnie the Pooh saw my shame..." he bemoaned.

Usagi surprised him with a quick kiss to the forehead. "There's nothing to be ashamed of," he insisted. "Besides, you'd better eat your breakfast. You have to keep your strength up."

"Oh, because we're going to DisneySea today?" Misaki asked.

"That, and...we have a wedding to plan," Usagi said with a devilish grin. Misaki blushed deeply. "Did you forget?" Usagi asked.

"No..." Misaki said quietly. "How could I forget that?" He looked up at Usagi with wide, love filled eyes.

"Good. I'm glad," Usagi said, pulling Misaki in close with his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Misaki and Usagi spent a day at DisneySea, mostly hugging and whispering things to each other on rides, before they decided to just return home and begin planning the wedding.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Misaki asked, pulling his legs up under himself on their couch.

Usagi smiled. "Well, I've been researching it a bit...and civil partnerships are legal in England. They also recognize partnerships between their citizens who live overseas. Being as I have dual citizenship, we can marry under British law right here in Japan."

"Really?" Misaki sounded incredulous.

"Really. I double checked everything. So...have you thought about what you want our wedding to be like?"

Misaki blushed. "No...I don't even know where to begin. The only wedding I've ever been to was my brother's - oh!" he exclaimed suddenly. "We have to tell my brother!"

Usagi smirked softly. "Hmm, I figured you would be too embarrassed."

Misaki played with his hands. "Well, no...he's the one that brought it up for the first time, way back when he was staying with us. You know, when you said I looked good in white and I got all mad." Misaki's brow furrowed as he thought of another detail. "Oh no...do I have to wear a wedding dress?"

"No, you don't have to wear anything you don't want to," Usagi assured him. "We could wear ceremonial kimonos..."

"Nah, I don't really want to do that."

"We can wear suits."

"_You _can wear a suit. I don't like how itchy and stiff it makes me feel. Maybe...maybe I could wear all white, like a white dress shirt and pants."

"Sounds good." Usagi leaned in and ruffled his young fiance's hair. "Well, shall we call your brother?" Misaki assented with a short nod, and the two went over to the table the phone was on. Usagi smiled to himself as he dialed the number, then pulled Misaki in close. "Ah, hello, Takahiro. Yes, we got back from Disneyland just fine. But we have something to tell you."

He handed the phone suddenly to Misaki, who took it with sweaty hands and struggled to speak. Despite having said it would be no big deal to tell his brother, he was actually acutely nervous as the moment arrived. "Um, hi, Nii-chan. Well, it's just that, um...Usagi asked me to...marry him. Yeah, I said yes. How? Well, Usagi-san's a British citizen, so they'll recognize the marriage or something. Oh, what? No, we're not getting married _in _England. We can do it here so everyone can come. Mmm hmm...no, I'm not going to wear a wedding gown!"

Usagi took the phone from Misaki. "What's a good date for you, Takahiro? Our schedules are more flexible, and we want to make sure you and Manami can be there. Okay...all right, that's eight weeks from this coming Saturday. That'll work. Well, we have a lot of planning to do, so we'll let you go. Take care." He hung up the phone with a soft click and then turned to Misaki. "Well, that went rather well, didn't it?"

Misaki swallowed hard. "Eight weeks? We're getting married in eight weeks?"

"Why? Is that not enough time?"

"N-no...it's more like...I wanted to hurry up and get it over with." He backpedaled in response to the hurt expression on Usagi's face. "No, no, that came out wrong! What I mean is...I'm excited. I don't want to wait that long." He looked down at his hands and blushed.

Usagi embraced him tightly. "Oh, Misaki...you are so adorable." He kissed the top of the boy's head. "Really? You can't wait to marry me?" Misaki gave a muffled noise of assent. "That's so cute. But, we need at least that much time to get the place booked, invitations sent, not to mention time for me to submit for a license from England. So, you'll just have to hold your excitement in, okay?"

Misaki tilted his head to look up at his older lover. "Okay," he said quietly, and was rewarded with a gentle kiss.

"Oh, Misaki, I love you."

"I love you, too..." Misaki murmured, his eyes dreamy.

"But now...we have a lot of planning to do!"

"Erk...oh yeah. but like I said, I don't know where to begin."

"Well, honestly, neither do I. I never really considered that I would ever get married, so I know nothing about the process. But that's why I called for help." His eyes twinkled, and as if on cue, the front door burst open to reveal an excited Aikawa clutching several binders and books.

"Oh! Congratulations, you two!" she exclaimed. She dropped the binders on the coffee table and ran forward to Misaki. "Oh, I'm going to give you the beautiful wedding that I never had!" she told him, practically shaking with excitement.

Misaki blanched a bit. "Well, um...I don't want a girl's wedding," he said weakly.

"No, no, we can adjust everything so it's more...manly, or whatever. But I've got all kinds of invitation styles to show you, some locations in mind for the ceremony and reception, musicians, florists, bakers, caterers, jewelers..." She ranted on and on as she drew a bewildered Misaki to the couch and began to open the binders.

"I'll leave you two to the planning," Usagi said with a smile. "I'll be back in a bit."

Misaki looked up from a cake book. "Where are you going?"

"To get a best man."

Misaki cocked his head slightly. "You aren't going to ask my brother?"

Usagi shook his head, smiling. "No, he needs to be the one to give you away." Misaki blushed, and Usagi continued. "So, there's someone else I have to ask." Misaki nodded, and Usagi bent at the waist to give his lover a kiss goodbye. Then he turned to leave, and Misaki wondered for a moment who the guy could be. His train of thought was broken by Aikawa shoving a catalog of wedding bands in his face.

"Platinum or gold?" she demanded, and Misaki gave a weak smile.

The planning continued, and as Misaki deliberated between cream and eggshell paper for the invitations, Usagi parked his red sportscar outside of M University. But this time, instead of waiting to pick up Misaki, he actually went in, climbing two flights of stairs to the faculty offices for the literature department. He opened a door without knocking, and was startled to see a blond teenager straddling Professor Miyagi at his desk. "Oh, um," Usagi stammered, surprised. "I was looking for Hiroki."

Miyagi pushed the boy off of his lap and stood up, scratching his head and blushing profusely. "This isn't at all what it looks like. You see, there was something in my eye..."

"You don't have to explain," Usagi said, as the teenager snatched up his schoolbag with a scowl and stormed out. "Is Hiroki still here?"

"Yeah, he's-" Miyagi began, and at that moment, Kamijou entered the room. "Ah, there you are, Kamijou baby! Your hunky friend is here to visit you," he said, gesturing at Usagi. "I'm jealous...and I bet your lunking doctor buddy would be too if he knew." He drummed his fingers together devilishly. "Wouldn't want him to find out..."

"So says the middle aged man who just got done getting blown by the dean's teenage son, AT WORK," Hiroki spat back. He smirked as Miyagi wilted and stepped back a bit. "That's right, I've got WAY more ammo than you nowadays. So I think you'll be doing MY copies today." He thrust a stack of papers at Miyagi. "One hundred of each. And make it snappy." He turned back to Usagi as Miyagi hurried from the room. "Now, what's up?"

Usagi shook his head. "Wow, I never knew Japanese literature was such an exciting field."

"It's not," Hiroki sighed, sinking down into his desk chair. "Miyagi and I are just a couple of disturbed men. Him, much more so. But anyway, what's going on? That's boy's not missing again, is he?" His mind flashed back to Usagi calling him just a few days ago to ask if class had run late, as he had been waiting over an hour for Misaki to come out.

"No, no, he's home safe and sound," Usagi assured him. "I have good news. I'm getting married."

Hiroki just gawked for a few moments before finding his voice. "M-m-married? To who? That cousin of yours?"

Usagi shook his head. "No, to Misaki, of course." He explained the situation with his dual citizenship.

"Hmm...he's not twenty yet, though. I'm sure you know your laws."

Usagi smiled and held up a finger. "Eighteen for males with parental consent," he stated. "Which would be Takahiro in this case, and he approves."

"You clever bastard," Hiroki laughed. "Well, congratulations," he said, only a slight twinge of jealousy tugging at his heart. Mostly, he dearly wished that either he or Nowaki were dual citizens of some country where same sex unions were legal...though he would never admit such wishes to Nowaki! _The big dummy would have me in a wedding gown and flying for Hawaii before I knew what hit me!_

Usagi continued. "But what I'm here for is to ask you to be my best man."

Hiroki's eyes bulged out for a second. "Me? Why not your precious Takahiro?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Usagi smiled sheepishly. "He has to be the one to give Misaki away."

"Oh. Well, glad to know I was your second choice," Hiroki grumbled, looking discontented.

"No, it's not like that at all. Really, I want you to be my best man. It's not about first or second choices." Usagi smiled softly. "You were my first real friend, you know?"

Hiroki blushed, but folded his arms and looked away. "I'll think about it," he said.

"Okay, thank you," Usagi said, rising to his feet. "But, say...was that really the dean's son? And he's fucking old Miyagi?"

Hiroki laughed. "Yes to the first, and I'm pretty sure to the second. He's in here pawing at the guy enough. I wouldn't be surprised if they were doing it already." He rolled his eyes. "Someone's going to lose their job over this, I fear."

"Hmmm, but then you'd get a promotion, wouldn't you? How about an anonymous tip to the dean about what's going on?"

"Never!" Hiroki exclaimed. "I mean, I have some scruples. They're not really hurting anybody, and Miyagi seems to really care about the kid. And besides, Miyagi is my friend."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Your friend? Isn't he always blackmailing you and sexually harassing you?"

"Yeah, yeah, Akihiko, I know I have shitty taste in friends!" Hiroki shouted. "Case in point, the jerk in front of me that broke my heart seven years ago and now wants me to be at his wedding to another man!" He fumed as Usagi looked bewildered.

"Are you still hurt about that? I'm sorry - " Usagi began, but Hiroki cut him off with a loud sigh.

"No, no, I just got carried away there. I'm over it...mostly. I still get pissed at you sometimes, and I have to kick a trashcan or two. But that's just the way I am. I get angry over nothing really easily. Just ask Nowaki..." he mumbled. He had called the man a hopeless loser just that morning for making him heart shaped waffles for breakfast. Several kisses later, Nowaki's hurt feelings were mended, however.

"So we're cool?"

"We're cool."

"Good." Usagi smiled widely. "Well, I better get back to my blushing soon to be bride," he laughed.

Usagi started to head home, but then changed his mind suddenly and drove in a different direction. He parked and headed up into a gleaming, impressive corporate building, where he rode the elevator to the tenth floor. He approached the secretary, who was new since the last time he had been there. "I'm here to see Usami Fuyuhiko," he stated, smoothing out his sleeves.

The woman looked at him skeptically. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No."

"He probably won't see you without an appointment, but I'll try. May I have your name?"

"Usami Akihiko." He smiled slightly as the woman's face paled and she hurried back to Usagi-chichi's office. She returned just moments later.

"Please go in, sir," she said, her head bowed reverently. Usagi nodded and stepped back towards his father's office.

"Ah, Akihiko, I never thought I'd see you here again," Fuyuhiko said as he rose to his feet. Father and son exchanged a friendly handshake, then they both sat down, facing each other. "What brings you here? Going to join my ranks? I'd make you vice-president in a heartbeat."

Usagi gave a dry laugh. "No, but I sincerely thank you for the offer. Actually, I have an announcement to make. I'm marrying Misaki."

Fuyuhiko just blinked in surprise for a few minutes. Finally he spoke. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" he asked his youngest son, his face concerned. "And besides, it's not even legal here."

"It's fortunate I was born in England, because it _is _legal there," Usagi reminded him.

Fuyuhiko bowed his head. "Ah, I guess things happen for a reason. Well, there is no use in me arguing with you about it. I know you will do what you wish anyway. Still...I wonder why you came here?"

Usagi laced his fingers together. "Because I respect you enough to tell you something like this to your face."

Fuyuhiko blinked twice, then nodded slowly. "Thank you. I deeply appreciate that."

"Oh, and one more thing. Tell your rotten other son that if he tries to interfere with this wedding, or ever comes near my Misaki again, I will kill him."

Fuyuhiko reeled back. "Ah. So it was you that did that to Haruhiko's face."

Usagi gritted his teeth, remembering how angry he had been. "I had to. He tricked Misaki into coming over, locked him up, and tried to rape him. I had no choice but to do what I did."

Fuyuhiko's eyes were wide, then they grew serious. "This information is deeply disturbing to me. I don't even know how to process it." He leaned forward and held his head in his hands. He then pulled out his cell phone and pressed two buttons in succession, calling his oldest son. "Haruhiko. I want you to come to my office now. Right now." The anger was audible in his voice, and he snapped the phone shut with a shaking hand.

Usagi started to stand. "I'll be going then."

"No, I want you here too. This is something we need to talk about...as a family." Usagi didn't look too pleased, but waited obediently.

Less than three minutes passed before Haruhiko entered the room. He shut the door behind him, flinching when he saw his younger brother there. The bruises left by Usagi's punches still were plainly evident on his face, and he sat down in a chair with his eyes lowered.

"Haruhiko...I've heard some very upsetting words from Akihiko. Can you explain yourself?" Fuyuhiko asked. Haruhiko just shook his head, his lips tightly pressed together.

Usagi spoke up. "I understand why you have a complex about me and about wanting to have my things, but this is absolutely inexcusable. Misaki is not a toy for you to steal from me. Nor is he a toy for you to break just to spite me. It's cruel and horrible."

Usagi and Fuyuhiko were both shocked as Haruhiko leaned forward and clapped his hands over his face. "I don't know what came over me," he murmured, his voice shaking and muffled. "I am so, so sorry. Tell Misaki I'm sorry." He raised his head up to look at Usagi with red rimmed eyes. "I lost my mind there. I knew that it was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself."

Fuyuhiko shook his head. "I don't understand you. I've tried to do right, to give you every opportunity...I suppose I can never make my past mistakes right."

"No, it's not that." Haruhiko let out a trembling sigh. "Father, I want to be an architect. I've always wanted to be, but I didn't want to let you down by not following in your footsteps. So I suppressed that desire...like I've suppressed a lot of my desires."

"I think that's part of what's wrong," Usagi said, exhaling slowly. "If you force yourself to live a lie, it's all going to snap at some point." Haruhiko nodded, swallowing hard.

Fuyuhiko looked back and forth between his two sons. "I had no idea," he finally said to Haruhiko. "Do you... want to go back to school to study architecture?" he asked.

Haruhiko sighed softly. "Yes," he admitted.

"Well...I don't see why you can't..." Fuyuhiko said slowly.

Haruhiko gasped. "But, the company!"

"We will manage," Fuyuhiko said. "What's more important is my son's happiness." He looked between the two starkly different men. "Both of my sons' happiness." They nodded slowly, and Usagi stood to leave. "Thank you, Akihiko," Fuyuhiko said sincerely.

Haruhiko turned to look at his brother. "I'm sorry," he apologized again.

"I'll tell Misaki," Usagi said. "But...it will take a while for me to forgive you for what you did. I'm not saying I'll never forgive you, but...it's going to take time." Haruhiko nodded, and watched Usagi go.

Usagi made his way down to the parking lot and to his car, already longing to see his lover. _"He's probably overwhelmed by now..."_ Usagi thought to himself as he buckled his seatbelt and drove off. Sure enough, when he reentered the apartment, Misaki was facedown on the couch while Aikawa scribbled mercilessly on a notepad.

"Lilies...baby's breath....at least 200," she murmured to herself, her eyes alight with frightening energy.

"I'm home," Usagi called out.

Misaki sat up, holding his head with his hand. "This is hard," he moaned. "Too many decisions."

Aikawa continued to write furiously. "Don't you worry, Misaki-chan, I've got it all under control now. Just you wait!" She stood up triumphantly, papers fluttering around as she pointed a finger to the sky. "This will be the best, hottest, sexiest man on man wedding ever!"

"I'm afraid..." Misaki murmured, his head falling back onto the couch.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hmm? What's this?" Nowaki's long fingers opened the heavy cream colored paper carefully. His cloudy blue eyes scanned the contents, then he turned to his older lover Hiroki in the next room. "Hiro-san, we got an invitiation to a wedding," he called.

"What? Oh yeah. It's that moron Akihiko and his child bride," Hiroki scoffed.

"What?! Akihiko-san and his boyfriend are getting m-married?" He hurried over to Hiroki. "How is that even possible? Does that mean...?" His eyes were alight with hopefulness, and Hiroki cut him off abruptly.

"No, no, no. Don't even start getting ideas in that big goofy head of yours." He folded his arms. "Akihiko is a British citizen, so they're marrying through their laws. It's still not legal here in Japan, unless you get in through a loophole like that." Nowaki just smiled slowly, and Hiroki's eyes got wide. "What? Don't...don't get that look on your face. You're scaring me. Stop smiling! Oy! What are you thinking about?"

Nowaki finally spoke. "The part of the United States I studied in, Maine...it's legal there."

Hiroki scoffed. "Yeah, but it's not like you're a citizen of the U.S....oh shit..." He groaned as he realized the same thing Nowaki was thinking.

Nowaki was still smiling widely. "Technically, I am...if my father was an American, that fulfills the requirements for being a U.S. citizen. So..." His eyes took on that puppy dog look that Hiroki was all too familiar with.

"No. No! Get away from me!" Hiroki flailed as Nowaki scooped him up in his arms.

"Let's get married," Nowaki breathed into Hiroki's hair.

"I don't want to go to fucking Maine!"

"But it's very beautiful there."

"Well, I can't speak any English!"

"I'll translate for you."

Hiroki ceased his struggling. "Well, I'm not wearing a wedding gown. So you can get that dumb fantasy out of your head."

"I wouldn't want you to wear a wedding gown, Hiro-san. You're a man."

"Don't tell me that! I know that!" Hiroki barked, though he felt very unmasculine while four feet off the ground in Nowaki's arms.

"Don't you want to marry me?" Nowaki suddenly looked sad.

Hiroki's face fell, and he blushed. "Ah...of c-c-course I want to m-m-marry you..." he murmured, looking away.

"Oh, this is so wonderful!" Nowaki gushed, striding off to the bedroom with Hiroki still in his arms. "We're getting married!"

"Wait? Where are we going? Hey, that's my shirt! Give it back! No! No! It's still the afternoon! It's too early for this nonsense!" Hiroki's protests issued forth from the bedroom, before finally being silenced by Nowaki's loving kiss.

Meanwhile, Aikawa, Usagi, and Misaki sat in the dining room of the Teito Hotel, sampling wedding cakes and foods for the reception. "No, this soup is too salty. We don't want that," she said firmly, pushing the small bowl away.

"I thought it tasted good," Misaki said.

"No! If you serve your guests salty food, they'll drink more water and then there will be lines for the bathroom. Then the whole thing falls apart!" Aikawa snapped at him.

"Ah, okay..." Misaki said weakly.

Usagi rolled his eyes, looking bored. "I'm going out for a cigarette," he grunted.

"No, you're not! This is your wedding! Don't you care?" Aikawa screeched.

"Not about this part of it..." Usagi trailed off and eyed Misaki with a smoldering gaze. "I only care about the wedding night, the honeymoon, and then having Misaki forever and ever." Misaki blushed, and Aikawa groaned.

"Fine, go out and smoke. But while you're gone, we might just choose some foods with green peppers in them," Aikawa threatened.

"Arghh..." Usagi made an annoyed noise, but went out to smoke anyway.

"Let's not get anything with green peppers, Aikawa. Usagi-san hates them, and he'll be in a bad mood if we do that," Misaki pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, I know. I was just kidding." The head of catering approached again, with a tray of some different soups. Aikawa gingerly tasted a tomato basil sample, then glanced at Misaki. "So...what are we going to do about your bachelorette party?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Misaki yelped. "A b-bachelorette party? But I'm a guy!"

Aikawa waved her hand breezily. "Well, we won't call it that. Your...last shot at freedom with hot male strippers party."

Misaki shook his head wildly. "Male strippers? I don't want male strippers!!"

"Well, I do! Indulge a poor old maid here," Aikawa whined, and Misaki sighed.

"Fine, we'll have a ...whatever you want to call it party," he agreed.

Outside, while Usagi was smoking, his cell phone rang. He flipped it open and answered it. "Isaka. What do you want?" he grunted.

"Nice to talk to you too, Akihiko," Isaka laughed. "Listen, I want to throw you a bachelor party."

"Not interested," Usagi said in a bored voice.

"Come on, you have to. It's tradition. We'll get a few guys together, hit some strip clubs..."

"Even less interested in seeing naked women," Usagi interrupted.

"Who said they had to be female strippers?" Isaka purred mischievously.

So the night of their respective bachelor parties came. Aikawa was hosting Misaki's party at her apartment, with private dancers coming in. Aikawa and all her fujoshi friends cheered loudly as the two attractive men undressed each other, while Misaki just clasped his hands over his face, too embarrassed to watch. "I see this kind of thing every night, okay?" he protested, which just caused Aikawa and the other women to giggle and titter even more. "Can we just get to the cake and punch?" Misaki moaned, wishing the night would be over with and he could get back to his Usagi-san.

Meanwhile, Usagi pulled up at the restaurant where he was to meet Isaka and the other guys. He tensed up when he spotted Haruhiko getting out of his car. Usagi gritted his teeth, but chose not to say anything for fear of damaging their already tentatively healing relationship.

Just then, a disgruntled looking Hiroki stalked up, flanked by his gigantic boyfriend. "I'm only doing this because I'm your friend, Akihiko," he growled. "If I could only convince this big lunkhead of that. He thinks I actually _want _to see male strippers."

Nowaki opened his mouth in surprise. "No, it's not that. I wanted to come too, because, well, you're just too cute to let go out by yourself to that kind of place. You might get kidnapped!"

"I'm a grown man and I can take care of myself!" Hiroki barked, then sighed heavily. "Anyway, let's just go in and eat dinner, then go out and get this over with."

Usagi sighed as well. "I don't want to do this either...who exactly is this for?"

The answer to that question strolled up smugly. "Come on, gents, this is going to be a night to remember!" Isaka crowed with excitement.

"I have a feeling it'll be a night to forget..." Hiroki muttered, but they went inside. The table was for six; Usagi, Hiroki, Nowaki, Haruhiko, Isaka, and Asahina, Isaka's secretary and sometimes boyfriend. Takahiro had also been invited but politely bowed out from a night of drinking and debauchery. He would have been the only straight man going, so it was actually easier if he didn't attend.

Usagi carefully avoided looking at Haruhiko, as the sight of his older brother still made him a little queasy. They all ate their dinner, with the conversation mostly coming from Isaka. After the meal was over, they headed for the club. The heavy beat of dance music pulsed through the air as they stepped into the darkened strip club. The six men just looked around for a moment, then were ushered to the VIP section by a host.

"Can I take your orders?" a young waiter said, smiling invitingly. He was clad in nothing but shiny silver bikini bottoms and a silver bowtie. Usagi glanced up, then did a double take when he realized the boy was a dead ringer for Misaki. He figured it was some joke of Isaka's, then he was surprised by Haruhiko gasping. The boy looked at Usagi's older brother, and stifled a gasp as well. "Ah...Haruhiko-san," he said in surprise.

Haruhiko wriggled out of the booth, and took the boy suddenly by the wrist and led him off to a corner, despite his protests. The remaining five men just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hey, let go of me!" Satoshi gasped.

"What are you doing working in a place like this?" Haruhiko admonished him. "I thought you were an acting student."

"Well, I still have to pay the bills," Satoshi argued, looking away. "It's not like you've called me back lately."

Haruhiko sighed. "It's...it's complicated," he grunted. He had avoided the boy ever since his 'moment of weakness' as he called it, with the real Misaki. Even though he had started up a paid relationship with Satoshi as a substitute for Misaki, he decided it was too wrong to do, and had ceased it. Having this boy roleplay that he was Misaki was just too dangerous, as it clouded the lines of reality and fantasy in his mind.

"And besides, what are _you _doing in a place like this?" Satoshi countered. "Don't get all high and mighty on me..."

"It's my brother's bachelor party," Haruhiko explained.

Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "Does his wife-to-be know he likes watching men get naked?"

Haruhiko shook his head. "He's marrying a guy." Haruhiko lowered his head and looked away. "A guy named...Misaki."

Satoshi exhaled slowly. "Let me guess...your brother's name is Akihiko?"

"Yeah."

"Wow...you're pretty fucked up."

Haruhiko laughed wryly. "Don't you think I know that? But...I'm not indulging that sick fantasy anymore. Which is why I haven't called you. It's not healthy for me to covet what my brother has."

Satoshi smiled slowly. "Well, you can still call me, you know...I'm a pretty good actor. I could be someone other than Misaki...or I could just be plain old Satoshi. Whenever you're lonely, you know." He tossed his head slightly. "It was really fun...I wouldn't even charge you."

Haruhiko smiled for the first time that night. "Ha...well, thank you. I...just might do that." He stepped back, apologizing. "I'm sorry, I'm keeping you from your work."

"Yes, your friends are going to get suspicious," Satoshi laughed lightly. Haruhiko turned back to the table, sitting down with the other men, who looked acutely curious, but asked nothing. Satoshi took their drink orders, belying nothing, and then departed for the bar.

"What was that all about, Haruhiko?" Isaka asked, waggling his eyebrows. "Never would have thought you'd know a cute little thing like that."

"He's an acting student I met a few months back. I was just surprised to see him working here, that's all."

"Hmmm." Isaka let it drop, and Haruhiko glanced at his brother. He winced when he saw the furrowed brow there and knew that Akihiko had figured out the situation exactly. Satoshi brought their drinks at that moment, and Haruhiko was too embarrassed to look at him. Isaka could feel the tension and picked up his cocktail. "So anyway, to the lucky groom!" he cheered.

"To Akihiko," the other four men said, then they all sipped their drinks.

Nowaki smiled widely all of the sudden, and Hiroki kicked and pinched him under the table, knowing what the big idiot was about to blurt out. However, Nowaki didn't even feel it, and went ahead. "Hiroki and I are also getting married!" he announced.

"What?" Usagi raised his eyebrows. "How's that?" Nowaki briefly explained the circumstances, and Usagi smiled. "Well, congratulations. I wish you two the best. You've been together forever, haven't you?"

"It feels like that some days..." Hiroki muttered, then hastily backpedaled after seeing the hurt reaction on Nowaki's face. "I mean, yes, isn't it wonderful?" He laughed nervously, sipping his drink.

Isaka had already thrown back his entire drink, in addition to the three glasses of wine he had at dinner. As a result, he was feeling rather loose, and he threw an arm over his secretary. "I'm jealous of all this man love," he pouted. He turned his face, bringing his lips up against Asahina's cheek. "What do you say we run off into the sunset together, Kaworu?" he teased, using the man's childhood nickname. "Come on, everyone knows you love me."

Asahina sipped his drink calmly, used to this treatment when Isaka was drunk. "Oh? And does everyone know how much you like getting it up the ass?"

Isaka turned gray under his eyes. "Liar!" He laughed feebly while glancing around the table. "Come on, I'm _totally _the top in our relationship."

"You should hear the way he moans when I'm all the way in," Asahina said, blinking his eyes.

"I do not!"

"He sounds just like a goat."

"Like a goat?! Now that is a lie! I sing like an angel when you f-...ah..." Isaka realized what he'd admitted, and he slumped down in the booth.

"Come on, let's just go down and see the dancers and get this shit over with," Usagi groaned. "I'm tired of all this." He smiled slightly. "I miss Misaki. He's so much easier to be around than all you old fools."

"All us old fools?" Hiroki countered. "I'll have you remember that I'm two months younger than you! And Nowaki's way younger than me! So there!"

Isaka sat up, brightening up suddenly and interrupting Hiroki's rant. "Oh yeah! We don't have to go down there. I arranged for the dancers to come to us. That should be them now," he pointed out, motioning to two attractive young men in boy's school uniforms ascending the stairs.

Usagi groaned and held his head. "What kind of joke is this?"

Isaka smirked. "You like 'em young, right? I figured you'd appreciate this." He sat back, his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face as he watched the "students" begin to slowly peel off their uniforms. "Yeah! Take it all off!" he hollered.

Nowaki let out a small sigh next to Hiroki. "What's wrong with you?" Hiroki asked him.

"I never got to wear a high school uniform," Nowaki lamented.

"Oh, you...that would be the one thing you'd notice out of all this..." Hiroki laughed.

Haruhiko, meanwhile, was ignoring the show. He fiddled with his phone under the table, sending a text to Satoshi asking what time he got off. He had decided that after all, it might not be bad to have some companionship tonight. He knew Satoshi couldn't possibly have his phone with him (where would he put it?) but he hoped the boy would be able to check it soon.

Usagi watched the boys with slightly bored eyes, daydreaming about one of the plots of his BL novels where Akihiko and Misaki were student lovers. He couldn't wait to get home and play it out with Misaki.

Asahina observed politely, sipping his drink calmly and resolving to fuck the hell out of Isaka as soon as he dragged his sorry ass home. It was only fair.

The night wound down and Usagi drove home in his sportscar. The apartment was dark and quiet when he got home, and he crept into the bedroom. Misaki was asleep there, curled up under the sheets. His face looked so undeniably cute when he was sleeping. Usagi decided against waking him up, even though he was hungry for the boy, and instead disrobed silently and slipped into the bed.

Even though he'd tried to be absolutely quiet, Misaki still stirred. "Mmm? Usagi...san? Is that you?" he murmured sleepily.

"Who else would it be?" Usagi teased, kissing the back of his neck tenderly.

"Ha..." Misaki laughed softly and yawned. "How was your bachelor party?"

"Lame and annoying. Isaka got piss drunk. And yours?"

"The same, except it was Aikawa that got totally wasted." Misaki giggled. "She tried to grope the strippers!"

"Yep, that sounds like Aikawa," Usagi chuckled. "Well, I didn't mean to wake you up," he said apologetically.

"No, it's fine," Misaki insisted, rolling over to face his lover. "In fact, I was waiting for you to get home. I just accidentally fell asleep."

Usagi smiled slowly. "Waiting for me? But why?" he teased innocently.

Misaki blushed. "You know why..." he whispered. He gave Usagi a light kiss and smoothed a hand over his chest. "I've missed you..."

"And I've missed you. Oh, Misaki..." Usagi whispered, his mouth searching out Misaki's neck hungrily. "I want you so badly."

"Mmm..." Misaki hummed happily. "I want you too..."

"I want to taste you..." Usagi growled lovingly.

"Please..." Misaki panted back, rolling down his pajama bottoms to reveal his rigid manhood. Usagi groaned in pleasure and shimmied down, getting his face below Misaki's waist and taking the tip of his erection into his mouth. Misaki moaned desperately, throwing his head back and tangling his fingers in Usagi's hair.

"Oh, Usagi-san! More! More!" Misaki cried, jutting his hips upwards in an effort to get Usagi to take him all in. Usagi complied with a muffled noise of pleasure, and then clamped his mouth down, sucking Misaki steadily. "Ahh! Usagi-san! I can't...ohhhh!" Misaki screamed, then pulsed out in the back of Usagi's mouth.

"That was fast," Usagi chuckled.

"Hmph." Misaki writhed a little on the bed. "I can't help it...we don't get to do it as much, now that the wedding's getting so close and we're both busy all the time."

"You're right," Usagi lamented. "But we'll have to make up for that on the honeymoon, tenfold, now won't we?"

"Mmm," Misaki assented with a blush. "Now...Usagi-san...please...inside of me..."

Usagi groaned with pleasure and retrieved the lube, slicking his achingly ready cock down. He pressed a slippery finger up to Misaki's eager entrance, and then slid it inside with no resistance. Misaki cried out at the rush of feeling, and moaned for more. Usagi worked a second and third finger in, and when he felt Misaki was ready, he withdrew and replaced them with his cock. Misaki screamed in joy and grasped at his back, leaving nail marks behind in his rapture.

Usagi grunted and gasped as he pumped in and out of Misaki's body. He never got tired of the way it felt...how could he? It was so absolutely perfect, and to have Misaki's adorably beautiful face contorted in pleasure beneath him...it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

Misaki had quickly rehardened, and was wiggling desperately against Usagi's body. "Usagi...san...I'm...I'm already...no...ahhhh...ahhhh...ahhh!!!" he cried out, and he was suddenly pulsing out onto his own chest. Usagi groaned happily and bore down for a few moments before spilling out deep inside of his lover.

They stayed together in the dark room, breathing heavily and kissing each other every couple of seconds. Usagi eventually withdrew reluctantly, cleaned up, and settled back down next to Misaki, who quickly drifted off into contented sleep. Usagi kissed the boy's temple, and closed his eyes, looking forward to their wedding day.

**Author's Note: The part about Nowaki finding out who is parents are is an upcoming part of The In Between. Consider this your teaser! **

**Also, check Choose Me soon to see the continuation of Haruhiko and Satoshi's relationship!**


	17. Chapter 17

The big day crept closer and closer. Two days before the ceremony, Usagi-san, Misaki, and Aikawa checked into their rooms at the Teito Hotel to prepare. They sat in the lounge and ate a late lunch as Aikawa went over the checklist one more time.

"...And you got the license from England, correct?"

"Yup." Usagi-san sipped his martini calmly. "All taken care of."

"I've already triple checked with the officiant - I got a judge from the British Embassy to come perform the ceremony. Then let's see...the flowers are all in line. Did you two bring your wedding clothes?" She eyed them nervously.

"Oh, yes," Usagi said, smiling slyly. "I've decided to wear leather pants, then nothing but a bowtie and bunny ears. It'll be so sexy."

Aikawa blanched. "Please tell me you're joking..."

Usagi-san laughed. "Of course I'm joking." He took another long sip of his drink. "That outfit is only for Misaki."

Aikawa breathed a sigh of relief while Misaki turned red to his ears. "Stupid rabbit," he grumbled, pouring ketchup on his french fries. Usagi just flashed him a loving smile, making him blush even more.

Aikawa continued to check off items on the list, and when they finished their meal, they exited the lounge and headed for the elevators. Suddenly, a bright, melodious sounding woman's voice chimed through the marble hallway. "Aki-chaaaaan!" it cried.

The three turned around to face the source of the noise. A very tan, petite and trim middle aged woman wearing a large hat and positively dripping in jewelry was making her way towards them rapidly. Her long, platinum blonde hair bounced against her expensive looking floral print silk dress as she clicked along on some impossibly high heels. "Aki-chan!" she repeated, opening her arms as she got closer.

"Shit," Usagi swore. "Who invited my mother?" he hissed under his breath. Aikawa looked very guilty, while Misaki just stood in shock at meeting yet another member of the Usami family in the hallways of the Teito Hotel. _What kind of weird coincidence is that?_

Usagi-haha (as Misaki immediately dubbed her in his mind) reached the group and threw her arms around Usagi-san's waist. "Oh, my adorable, adorable little Aki-chan. I haven't seen you in so long. I'm soooo happy that you invited me to your wedding." Usagi looked bored and squirmed slightly as his mother squeezed him over and over. She came out of the hug and turned towards the red-headed editor. "And this must be Misaki!"

Aikawa couldn't avoid the hug that Usagi-haha forced on her in the next second. Misaki was taken aback, but then realized since his name could be for both a boy or a girl, Usagi's mother had misinterpreted the situation. "Ah, I always thought you would do better with an older woman," she cooed, and Aikawa's face flashed an expression of pure murder at the insult. Usagi-haha glanced at Misaki. "And she's even got a son? Hmmmm...that could be trouble. Stepchildren aren't all they're cracked up to be, trust me," she said, rolling her eyes. "Send him off to boarding school as soon as you can."

Misaki's eyes goggled out of his head at Usagi-haha's candid and rude manner of speaking. Aikawa pried herself free from Usagi-haha's arms. "Actually, I'm Usami-sensei's editor from Marukawa publishing, Eri Aikawa. I'm just the wedding planner."

Usagi-haha parted her ruby red lips in surprise. "Oh? Then where is Misaki?"

All at the same time, Usagi pointed back at his lover with one finger, Aikawa gestured at him with an open hand, and Misaki raised one shaking hand like a frightened school boy. Usagi-haha was too shocked to speak for a few moments, just staring at the boy with a furrowed brow. "Wait..." she finally said suspiciously. "Are you just a tomboy or something?" Misaki couldn't get any words out, even as Usagi-haha stepped closer with a rapid clicking of heels and patted his chest. She gasped at the flat surface, and her hand flew up to his throat to feel his Adam's apple.

Misaki finally found his voice as her curious hand went below his waist and started to pat there. "Excuse me!" he cried out, stepping back and out of her reach. _What the hell, she's just as groping as her damn son!_ Misaki screamed in his head.

"Mother..." Usagi-san said, sounding irritated and tired.

"He's a boy!" Usagi-haha exclaimed. "Did you know that, Aki-chan?" She sounded in total disbelief.

"Yes, I'm very aware that he's male," Usagi-san assured her.

"Then, what...how?" Usagi-haha asked. Usagi-san sighed and explained the situation. "Oh, I see..." was all Usagi-haha could manage as she tried to let the information sink in. "I...I need a drink," she said, and tottered off for the bar.

Usagi-san sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead. Misaki also sighed. "I guess she doesn't like me, huh?"

"She doesn't like anyone. She doesn't even like herself."

"She seems to like you," Misaki pointed out.

Usagi-san just shrugged and turned towards the elevator, pressing the up button to call it. "She likes me when she wants to like me. She spent my entire childhood drunk, pretty much." The elevator arrived and the three stepped on board. "You shouldn't have invited her," he admonished Aikawa. "This is going to be a big disaster."

"I'm sorry," Aikawa lamented. "I thought it might be a good idea..."

"Well, it wasn't. If she ruins our wedding, I'm holding you personally responsible." Usagi-san folded his arms, and Aikawa whimpered pitifully.

Misaki felt compelled to speak up. "Ah, Usagi-san, don't be so hard on her. She couldn't have any idea that your mom was like that. Listen, maybe if I just go down there and talk to her a bit, let her get to know me, she might not have a problem with it any more."

"Bad idea," Usagi-san grunted.

"Well, it's better than doing nothing," Misaki assured him. The elevator arrived at their floor, but Misaki stayed on the car despite Usagi's protests, and rode it back to the lobby. There, he headed for the bar and found Usagi-haha at the counter, pushing away an empty cocktail glass and accepting another. "Ah, excuse me, Usami-sama," he began, trying to be very respectful.

She snapped her head towards him. "Oh, it's _you_," she spat. "What do you want?"

Misaki started to tremble a little bit. He was never good with hostile people, and every cell in his body wanted to turn and flee. But he forced himself to sidle up on a barstool next to her. "I...I just thought maybe, maybe if we got to know each other..."

She laughed loudly, waving her hand dismissively. "There's nothing I could want to know about you." She narrowed her eyes. "The nerve you have! Coming to talk to me! You little devil! Now I'll never have grandkids! You seduced my little Aki-chan into being a homo!"

Misaki's fear flew out the window at this absurd comment. "_I _seduced _him_? You've got it all wrong. I was a totally normal guy until I met him. So you've got no right to accuse me of ruining your son or whatever." He stood up abruptly. "You know what? Forget this. And don't you even dare to come to our wedding and try to make a scene!"

"And if I do?" she challenged.

Misaki sucked in a breath through his gritted teeth. "First off, you'll be murdered by Aikawa for ruining her perfect event. Secondly, if you survive that, your son will never, ever speak to you again, I'm sure. And third, it won't stop us from being together, so you might as well forget it. You'll just be making yourself look like a sad, pathetic old woman."

Usagi-haha's eyes got wide, and she stared at Misaki with some strange mix of hatred and hurt. Misaki just frowned in discontent and turned to go, but immediately barreled into someone. "Oh, excuse me..." he apologized, trying to move around the person.

"Misaki?" Misaki looked up, recognizing that warm, sonorous voice instantly. _Usagi-chichi! _Usagi's father looked over Misaki's shoulder at the seething woman behind him. "Ah, I see you've met Akihiko's mother," he said crisply. "I'm very sorry about that."

"You shut your damn mouth, Fuyuhiko," Usagi-haha snapped out. "So, are you telling me you're _okay _with this? Our son marrying a boy? And a _common _boy at that?"

Usagi-chichi shrugged. "Misaki is a nice young man, Michiko. He takes very good care of Akihiko, from what I can tell. Opposing their relationship isn't going to change anything."

Usagi-haha huffed. "Well, it'll be a cold day in hell when I approve!" Her eyes narrowed suddenly at the entrance of the bar, and both Misaki and Usagi-chichi turned to see what she was glaring at. _Now it's Usagi-ani too! _ Misaki wailed in his head. _There are too many Usamis in this place! Something bad is going to happen!_

Haruhiko stepped closer, coming up beside his father. "Hello, Mother," he said, bowing respectfully. "It's been a long time."

Usagi-haha laughed contemptuously. "You don't have to bother to call me that. There's no one here to keep up appearances for."

"Michiko," Fuyuhiko said warningly. "That's a very rude way to speak to your son."

"_My _son? Ha! I don't know how many sons _you _have, but I have only one. I know you're getting old and senile, so might I remind you _this _one is the child of your whore of a mistress," she said crisply. Misaki's eyes widened in horror at her cruel words.

Haruhiko lowered his eyes. "Excuse me," he said quietly, exiting the scene looking thoroughly humiliated. Misaki never would have thought he could feel such pity for the man that had tried to hurt him before, but his heart was nearly bursting with sadness. _If he spent his life being treated like that, then no wonder he's so messed up..._ Misaki thought.

Fuyuhiko hissed angrily. "Just as hateful as ever." He turned with a click of his heels. "Come on, Misaki, don't stay around her," he advised. Misaki nodded frantically and hurried out of the bar right behind his lover's father.

They found Haruhiko at the elevators, pressing the up button urgently and looking ashamed. He avoided eye contact with his father and Misaki. "I'm very sorry, Haruhiko," Fuyuhiko said quietly, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder as they all boarded the elevator.

The doors closed and the elevator car ascended with a soft hum. Haruhiko just shook his head. "I should be used to it by now," he murmured.

"But how could anybody be used to that!?" Misaki exclaimed. Haruhiko and Fuyuhiko watched his emphatic outburst in surprise. "She's just horrible! How can she be Usagi-san's mother?" He gave a dry, sad laugh. "I can't believe I was actually happy for a split second to find out he had a mother...mine's been dead for almost eleven years now, and I thought it would be nice to have a kind of mother to fuss over me again. But not her! I wouldn't ever let her fuss over me, even if she wanted to! She's evil! Not only does she say all those mean things about everybody, but the bitch felt me up ten seconds after meeting me to see if I was really a guy!"

The somber mood was broken as both Usamis stifled laughter at Misaki's statement. "She did! I'm not joking!"

"Oh, I believe it, unfortunately," Fuyuhiko said with a chuckle. "She grew up so utterly spoiled, that she still thinks she can do anything and get away with it like she did when she was ten years old. It's actually rather sad." He frowned for a moment, then laughed once again. "Well, hopefully she's angry enough that she'll just take back off for Argentina or Tahiti or whatever tropical place she's haunting right now." He smiled warmly at Misaki. "Just in case, I'll call in some security. I don't want anything ruining your special day."

Misaki blushed, looking away. It seemed as if the horribleness of Usagi's mother had brought out even more kindness in his father. "Th-thanks..." he whispered.

Haruhiko's phone suddenly chimed and vibrated in his pocket, and he tried to hide his excitement from his father and Misaki as he checked the text message from Satoshi there. His new boyfriend had managed to get out of rehearsals that evening after all, and would be meeting him in the lounge in an hour. Haruhiko could only hope that his stepmother was gone by then.

"Well, this is our floor," Fuyuhiko said, snapping Haruhiko out of his thoughts. Haruhiko slipped his cell back in his pocket and nodded, clearing his throat and exiting. Misaki offered him a sympathetic smile as he passed, which made him feel a little better about their fractured relationship. He was still utterly mortified about what he had tried to do, and couldn't forgive himself. So to know Misaki didn't totally hate him was a relief.

Misaki watched the doors close, and the elevator continued to rise to the floor his room with Usagi was on. Once there, he exited and headed for the large suite at the end of the hall. He had barely slid his keycard in the door when it opened from the inside. "There you are," Usagi-san said, relief evident in his voice. "I was starting to get worried."

"Mmm, I'm okay," Misaki said, stepping in the room. "But, your mom and I aren't exactly best friends or anything."

"Tch. I'm not surprised at that." Usagi lifted a cigarette to his lips and lit it. "What happened?" he asked, exhaling a thin jet of smoke. Misaki flopped down on the king sized bed, and launched into the tragic tale. "Yep, that sounds pretty par for the course," Usagi commented. He stubbed out his cigarette. "If you think that was cruel, you should have heard some of the things she said to him when we were kids. I can't even repeat most of it." He walked over to the window and pushed back the curtain, gazing out over Tokyo. "That's why I couldn't stand being at my house. It was a sick pattern; she'd get drunk, then rage at my father and his 'bastard son'. If I was around, she'd cling onto me, crying and cooing over how perfect her 'real son' was. Just sick and sad."

"No wonder Haruhiko resented you so much."

"Yeah, I understand, but I never _did _anything to him. Just my mere existence made his all the more miserable." Usagi sighed and shook his head. "Ugh, I have a headache now, remembering all that." He moved over to the bed, loosening his tie and laying down next to Misaki. "Let's just take a little nap," he whispered, nuzzling his soft brown hair and wrapping him up in his arms.

"Mmm," Misaki hummed happily. He relaxed into Usagi's embrace, wishing and hoping with all his might that their wedding day would go smoothly.


	18. Chapter 18

"I can't believe we're really getting married tomorrow," Misaki breathed, smoothing out the outfit he was going to wear the next day.

It was the night before the wedding, and although Aikawa had tried to force them to sleep apart for one night to uphold that age old tradition of not seeing each other the day of the wedding, Usagi had flatly refused such nonsense. "I won't let stupid superstitions rob me of even one night of fondling Misaki's sexy body," he had stated, sending Misaki into a conniption fit. Usagi thought back to the conversation and laughed as he lit a cigarette.

"Ah! Uh oh!" Misaki suddenly exclaimed.

"What's wrong?"

"The button fell off the pants I'm going to wear," Misaki lamented.

"Then you'll just have to get married with no pants," Usagi smirked.

"No! Shut up, stupid Usagi!" Misaki huffed as he picked up his cell phone and dialed Aikawa's number. She answered, sounding very out of breath and stressed. Misaki was almost afraid to ask her for help, but he knew it needed to be repaired. "Uh, hi, Aikawa-san. Listen, do you have a sewing kit with you?"

"What?! Why?!?" she screeched back at him.

"Th-the button fell off of my p-pants for tomorrow!" Misaki stuttered, suddenly very frightened of her.

"No, I don't have a sewing kit, and I don't know how to sew, anyway! Oh my god, this is a fucking disaster!" she wailed, so loudly that Usagi could hear her.

The man sighed heavily. "Tell her to get her panties out of a bunch. I do believe Tanaka is attending the wedding, and he's already here tonight. I'm sure he has that kind of thing."

Misaki relayed the information to the very relieved Aikawa. "Good thinking for once, Usami-sensei! Well, according to my guest list check in sheet, Tanaka is staying in room 1507. Now hurry up and get that fixed so I don't have to worry about it!" Aikawa shouted, and then hung up on him.

"Sheesh," Misaki said as he closed his phone. "She's wound up tight."

"You're not kidding," Usagi grumbled, stubbing out his cigarette. Misaki took the pants and rode the elevator down to the fifteenth floor, where he scanned the doors for room 1507. He found it a little ways down the hall and lifted his hand to knock, then noticed that the door was actually slightly ajar.

He pushed it open hesitantly, stepping inside and whispering, "Tanaka-san?" He thought he could hear the butler's voice from around the corner, so he stepped forward and peeked around the wall.

He was frozen in shock as he beheld Tanaka sprawled out on the bed, his head thrown back and his eyes closed in ecstasy. His pants were in a heap on the floor, and covering him instead was the head of Usagi-chichi, who was apparently giving him a rather enjoyable blow job. Misaki made a hasty retreat and ran up the stairs, too nervous to stand and wait for the elevator. He bust back into his and Usagi's suite, panting heavily. "What's gotten in to you?" Usagi asked, his eyebrows lifting.

"Se...Sebas..tian...and....Usa...gi...chi...chi..." Misaki puffed out. He held his head. "Doing...things...no...pants...ugh!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Who's Sebastian?"

Misaki regained his composure a bit. "Tanaka-san..."

"That was really quick. Did he already fix your pants?"

"No, I had to run away!"

"Why?!"

"Because...because!"

"Just out with it, dammit!"

"Because your dad is giving him a blow job right now!" Misaki shouted. Usagi just looked stunned, his eyes getting wider than Misaki had ever seen them.

"You're joking." His voice was incredulous.

"I wish! Th-they...they were doing things. Sebas- I mean, Tanaka-san had no pants on. And Usagi-chichi was..." Misaki mimicked the motions he saw, bobbing his head, then winced and slapped his hands over his face. Usagi finally just started laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"You. Now come on, let's get these damn pants fixed," he insisted, taking the garment out of Misaki's hands and hurrying out of the suite and towards the elevator.

"No! Usagi-san! We should wait a while!" Misaki jumped in the elevator with Usagi.

"I don't want to wait. We need to get this done, because I'm ready to go to bed and do a little..." He copied the charades Misaki had done just moments ago. "...with you right now."

"EW! Are you turned on after hearing your dad is doing that with Sebastian!?!"

"No, of course not." He shrugged. "I don't really care about that actually. Whatever floats my dad's damn boat. I was just surprised. Anyway..." The elevator arrived at the fifteenth floor once again, and Usagi strode for room 1507.

"Don't just bust in!" Misaki protested, but Usagi's legs were much longer than his. He ran up behind Usagi in Tanaka's room just in time to see that the men's position was reversed now, before they were scrambling to cover themselves.

"Tanaka. I need you to sew this button back on," Usagi said, throwing the pants and the button onto a chair.

"Akihiko! You are still the same selfish little brat!" Fuyuhiko exclaimed as he fastened his pants back. "Can't you see that Tanaka was already doing something for _me_? You have to wait your turn!" Fuyuhiko looked indignant, while Tanaka looked utterly mortified.

"Whatever," Usagi said breezily. "Just fix the pants. Misaki needs them for the wedding. It's really important and you're the only one here who can do it."

"Yes, Akihiko-sama," Tanaka said, trying to regain some of his dignity. Usagi turned to go, taking Misaki's hand in his.

As they exited the room, Fuyuhiko's voice could clearly be heard. "Put those pants down! I didn't get to finish!" he protested.

Usagi laughed heartily as the elevator doors closed. "That was fucking hilarious," he roared. "Hmmm...it might make a good plot. Butler and his master...but of course I'll have to make them younger in the story." He cringed. "No one wants to read about old man sex."

"I can't believe you're laughing about it," Misaki moaned, pressing his face into one hand. They returned to the suite, where Usagi made good on his promise to do "a little..." with Misaki.

The next day, it was finally time for the wedding. Misaki was nervous beyond belief. He dressed himself in his white suit, dress shirt, and tie. He hadn't wanted to wear a suit originally, but Aikawa had convinced...actually, forced, him to wear one. He fastened the pants, grimacing as he hoped Tanaka had washed his hands before sewing the button back on. He washed his own hands immediately after just in case.

Aikawa whisked him away shortly after, to a waiting room near where the ceremony would be held. She brushed his hair over and over again, until Misaki protested loudly and she stopped. "I just want you to look good for pictures," she said.

"I know, I know. Ah! Hi, Nii-chan!" Misaki smiled widely as his brother entered the room.

Takahiro smiled. "So, how does this work? Do we go arm in arm down the aisle together?"

"No! That would be so gay!" Misaki protested, and Aikawa gave him a DUH look.

"It'll be fine, Misaki. Just go arm in arm." Misaki made a face and started to protest, but Aikawa put on her scary face and screamed, "Just DO IT!" so he snapped his mouth back shut and said nothing.

Inside the ceremony hall, Usagi was standing at the altar, straightening his tie. He glanced at Hiroki. "Thanks again for finally agreeing to do this," he told his longtime friend.

"Whatever," Hiroki sighed. "If I didn't do it, you'd never let me forget it."

"That's right," Usagi admitted. "Hey, can you believe that you'll be doing all this pretty soon?"

"No, I can't," Hiroki grumbled. His eyes flashed over to the audience, where Nowaki's big goofy head poked up from the third row. He locked eyes with Hiroki and smiled like a goon. Hiroki averted his eyes quickly as his face was flushed with joy, though he would never admit to such a thing.

Suddenly, the music started up, and in walked Misaki on Takahiro's arm. Usagi smiled from ear to ear. "Though you know, he really shouldn't be wearing white, after all the oh so impure things I've done to that sexy little body," Usagi whispered to Hiroki.

"I do NOT want to know about that," Hiroki hissed through gritted teeth. Usagi just chuckled and continued to watch his soon to be spouse walk closer. They reached the altar, where Takahiro handed his brother over to his best friend.

"Take good care of him," Takahiro said sincerely as he placed Misaki's hand in Usagi's. Misaki blushed deeply, and Usagi gave his friend a nod.

In the audience, Yoh Miyagi gave a deep sigh. "What am I doing here, anyway?" he lamented. Kamijou had demanded he come to the wedding he was playing best man in, because, _"If I have to suffer then so should you!"_ "And what the hell did he mean by that?" Miyagi hissed to himself.

"Quiet," his boyfriend Shinobu admonished him. They watched the ceremony in silence for a moment before Shinobu leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Do you think we'll ever get married?"

"Ha! Marrying a Takatsuki...been there, done that," Miyagi joked. He was rewarded with five sharp fingernails digging into his thigh. "Joking...it was just a joke..." he whimpered, and the nails retracted.

"I think I'll carry a bouquet at our wedding, though," Shinobu mused, and Miyagi blanched.

"Do you take Akihiko to be your wedded spouse, for as long as you both shall live?" the judge asked.

Everyone in the audience held their breath as Misaki struggled to answer. "I...I do," he finally said, and there was an audible collective sigh of relief.

"And do you take Misaki to be your wedded spouse, for as long as you both shall live?" the judge queried Usagi.

"I do," he said confidently.

"Is there anyone who objects to this marriage? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Misaki turned and glanced out at the audience, his heart skipping a beat as he prayed as hard as he could that Usagi-haha wouldn't bust in drunk. However, the doorways were calm, thanks to two imposing looking men in black, courtesy of Usagi-chichi. He looked over at his soon to be father-in-law, who gave him a thumbs up. Misaki started to smile but then saw Tanaka next to him, and hurriedly looked back at Usagi before his brain could dredge up images of that unsettling coupling.

"Then I now pronounce you married by royal order of Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth," the judge said. "You may now kiss." Usagi smiled broadly and kissed his adorable little husband deeply. Misaki blushed at kissing in front of so many people, but he knew it was necessary.

They proudly walked back down the aisle together, after which Aikawa bodily ushered them off for a slew of photos. They finally joined the reception an hour later, and everyone cheered as they entered the room.

Isaka, already drunk off of the open bar, approached them, Asahina dutifully at his side. "Congratulations, Akihiko," he said, smiling crookedly. "But really...you really want to be chained to the SAME person for the REST of your life?"

"Yes." Usagi said it with a totally straight face.

"How boring," Isaka lamented. Asahina gave him a death scowl, and Isaka began blustering to dig himself out of yet another hole. Misaki and Usagi kept moving, making their way through the crowd.

"Congratulations, Usami-san, Misaki-san," Nowaki said cheerfully. He was gripping Hiroki's hand tightly. "I just hope our wedding can be as wonderful as yours." Hiroki just glowered, blushing bashfully as he thought about their upcoming wedding day.

"I'm so proud of you, little brother," Takahiro said, ruffling Misaki's hair affectionately.

Manami also smiled, embracing her husband's brother warmly. "I hope you two can be as happy as us," she said, casting a blissful glance at her husband.

Usagi and Misaki continued to move through the receiving line. "Congratulations," Haruhiko said, shaking his brother's hand.

"Thank you," Usagi said, for once looking his older brother in the eye without anger. He was just too happy to spoil the good mood with any of that.

"Wow, that was so beautiful!" Satoshi exclaimed. "So where are you going on honeymoon?"

"Hawaii," Misaki answered. "I know it's a bit cliche, but I really want to go."

"I bet it'll be awesome," Satoshi said, his voice full of admiration. "I've always wanted to go there!"

"Oh, really?" Haruhiko piped up. "When is your next break from school?"

"Ah - I didn't mean you had to take me...but..." Usagi and Misaki kept moving past the happy little couple.

"Congratulations!" Usagi-chichi exclaimed, patting his son on the back heartily. "You two be good to each other," he said, winking at Misaki.

"You too," Misaki automatically replied, then yelped. "Oh! I mean, no..." He looked as mortified as Tanaka, and the newly married couple kept moving.

"Thanks so much for everything," Misaki told Aikawa.

"You're welcome," she earnestly replied. "This was everything I ever imagined. Ah, I can die a happy woman," she sighed. "I got to be part of the hottest, sexiest man on man wedding ever."

"O-okay," Misaki said, tugging on Usagi's hand to keep him moving. They reached the head table and sat there, and everyone else took their seats for the dinner portion of the reception.

After eating the main course, people began clinking on their glasses and clamoring for the best man to make his speech. Hiroki finally stood up after much prodding and coaxing. He cast a deathly glare out over everyone in the audience before speaking. "I, uh...I've known Akihiko longer than just about anyone. Well, he always does whatever he wants, he's strange, and he's pretty hard to get along with, so, uh...Misaki, you have your work cut out for you. You've got no one else to blame but yourself if he drives you insane. So, uh...yeah." He sat down abruptly.

"That was absolutely the worst speech I've ever heard," Usagi chided him.

"You shut your damn mouth!" Hiroki hissed, looking ready to fling his empty champagne glass. Usagi just chuckled, and turned to look as Takahiro stood up on the other side of Misaki.

"I'd like to say a few words," he said. Usagi smiled appreciatively, while Misaki sweated and worried some weird things would be said, especially in light of the two glasses of champagne his normally teetotaling brother had consumed. "Well, I was more shocked than anyone when I heard that Usagi-san and Misaki were in love. I mean, Usagi's the straightest guy I've ever known."

Both Usagi and Manami groaned at the comment. "What? Anyway, I struggled with it for about a minute, then I realized that there was no better person for my little brother to be with. I trust Usagi totally. I wish them tons of happiness, and lots and lots of children." His wife tugged him down by the sleeve and hissed in his ear. "Oh, they can't? But..." She whispered more words, and Takahiro's face scrunched up. "Oh. Oops. Well, anyway, I still wish them lots of happiness. Thanks everybody!" He sat back down, and Misaki looked about ready to shrink into the floor.

"Come on," Usagi said, draining his glass. "It's about time for us to move on to the wedding night," he told Misaki, his eyes dancing with intent.

Misaki swallowed hard and nodded. They stood and bid everyone farewell, thanking them, and then made their exit. They rode the elevator up to their floor, and stepped out hand in hand. "Ah, I have to carry you over the threshold," Usagi insisted, sweeping the boy up into his arms. Misaki protested weakly, but Usagi easily whisked him inside the room.

There, he laid the boy down on the bed in the moonlit room. Their hands locked around each others necks, and their lips met for a passionate kiss. Misaki sighed into Usagi's mouth, letting the man pillage his mouth freely with that long and skilled tongue. Their fancy clothes were quickly shed and relegated to the floor, and their naked bodies rubbed together, creating a pleasurable friction.

"Usagi-san..." Misaki moaned, wrapping his legs around his new husband's waist. He was achingly hard. Even though he had worried the wedding ceremony and reception would just be a big hassle, he had found himself strangely turned on by the whole proceeding.

"Misaki..." Usagi whispered in his ear. "Let's make love for the first time...as a married couple."

"Yes..." Misaki breathed back, his hands sliding up and down Usagi's back. Usagi pulled away momentarily to retrieve the lubrication, then he was back over Misaki, inserting two slippery fingers inside of the boy's hot and tight passage. Misaki cried out in ecstasy, his body twitching and convulsing in reaction. Usagi could barely contain himself, the sight was so arousing. He prepared his husband the best he could, then replaced his fingers with his hard, aching cock. "Usagi!" Misaki screamed out, as the very first thrust struck his sensitive pleasure spot.

"I love you, Misaki," Usagi groaned, burying himself as deep as he could inside the boy. "I'll always love you...forever...no matter what." He pumped in and out slowly.

"And...I'll love you too..." Misaki promised, his eyes half lidded and his lips swollen from desperate kisses. "Oh, Usagi...oh, Usagi..." he moaned incoherently. Usagi reached between their abdomens and began stroking Misaki's leaking manhood. "Usagi!" Misaki cried sharply, exploding all over himself.

Usagi smiled slowly, withdrawing from the boy. He rolled onto his back, and Misaki climbed on top of him, his body limp and relaxed with satisfaction. He centered himself over Usagi's erection, and then impaled himself upon it suddenly. Usagi groaned deeply in ultimate pleasure, loving the feeling of Misaki engulfing him in that perfectly snug embrace so quickly. He thrust up, grasping onto Misaki's hips and pulling him down.

Misaki cried out as he bounced up and down, using his thigh muscles for all he was worth. He felt especially sexually charged tonight, and he could already feel another climax building. "Usagi...san..." he pleaded. "Come with me..."

"Oh, Misaki..." Usagi groaned, and then he gave a loud cry as he succumbed to Misaki's quivering body, releasing heavily inside of it. Misaki pumped at himself for a few seconds before showering Usagi's broad chest with his essence.

They collapsed to the bed together, kissing deeply. "I love you so much, Usagi-san," Misaki whispered.

"And I love you..." Usagi replied, holding his beloved Misaki tightly in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Usagi sighed happily, lacing his fingers into Misaki's as their plane soared towards Hawaii. "Finally on our honeymoon." He leaned back in his first class seat, sipping the champagne the flight attendant had just served them.

"Usagi-san," Misaki whispered. "I'm not old enough to be drinking this." He glanced nervously at the fizzing glass of golden liquid.

"Well, no; but even though you're underage, you're with me, and as your legal guardian now, I give you approval to drink it." He took another sip. "So it's fine."

Misaki didn't move to drink, instead whipping his head to the side to glare at Usagi. "You're my guardian now? What the hell? You're my h-husband, not my guardian."

"Until you turn twenty, technically I'm both."

"No one told me about that!" Misaki protested. Some other passengers glanced over to see what the commotion was, so he quieted down. "You tricked me," he hissed.

Usagi's eyebrows rose. "Tricked you? Ah, Misaki, that's not a very nice thing to say. Just drink your champagne like a good little boy." Misaki stuck out his lower lip, and Usagi curled his fingers, pointing his index one at Misaki's nose. "Drink, or I'll turn you over my knee and spank you in front of everyone."

"Whaaaat?" Misaki cried, then slapped his hand over his mouth to stifle himself. "I'll get you for this...one day," he vowed, taking a sip of the champagne. "Ow, it burns!"

Usagi chuckled. "That's just the bubbles. It's no different than drinking soda."

"It is different," Misaki insisted. He took another sip gingerly. "I don't think I like it." He took yet another sip. "Hmmm..."

In the end, he did like it, for he drained his glass. His first buzz made him feel pleasurable enough to lift the armrest dividing them and snuggle up against Usagi's body. "Mmm...Usagi-san...you're so warm and nice," he murmured.

Usagi raised his brows, but wrapped his arm around the boy, pulling him in close. He was sure that a sober Misaki would be mortified to be seen cuddling by the other passengers, but this Misaki didn't seem to care, so Usagi figured he'd better enjoy it while he could.

About an hour later, the captain announced that they were circling Honolulu International Airport. The flight attendants swept the aisles, collecting glasses and asking people to buckle up. Usagi pried Misaki's empty glass from his hand, and handed it and his own to the attendant. "He'll have to sit up, sir," the man advised, glancing at the way Misaki clung to Usagi.

"Ah, of course. Sorry, we're on our honeymoon," Usagi said, and the man's brows went up, though Usagi didn't see, for he was gently shaking Misaki awake. "Misaki. Wake up. We're about to land."

"Usagi-san, don't spank me," Misaki murmured, still in a haze of semi-consciousness as he sat up groggily. The flight attendant cleared his throat and hurriedly continued along the aisle.

Misaki managed to regain full consciousness as they disembarked the plane. They collected their luggage and then were met at the entrance by a limo driver holding a sign reading "USAMI." "Whoa, we get to ride there in a limo?" Misaki asked, totally impressed as they approached the sleek black vehicle.

"Ha, if I knew a limo was all it took to get you excited, I'd have hired us one a long time ago," Usagi reflected. Misaki simply blushed and got in as the driver loaded their suitcases into the trunk.

They were soon driving towards the hotel, where Usagi had booked them a palatial suite overlooking the ocean. "Uwaaaa!" Misaki cried happily, looking out at the sparkling sands from the balcony. "I want to go to the beach!"

Usagi smiled indulgently, nodding in agreement. They half unpacked their things to get to their bathing suits, and then began changing. "Mmm...I don't know if we'll make it to the beach," Usagi said, eyeing Misaki's briefly bare body before the boy pulled on his swim trunks.

"Pervert," Misaki said, but he was smiling slightly as he said it. Usagi chuckled and removed his pants, then shimmied into his own swimwear. Misaki just stared at him. "What...the hell are you wearing?!"

"Oh, you like?" Usagi turned back and forth to give Misaki a full view.

"You're not seriously wearing that out in public, right?"

"Why not? This is my bathing suit." He put his hands on his hips.

Misaki put his face in his hand, groaning. "Fine, whatever," he finally said, throwing some towels and sunscreen into a bag. "Now it's beach time!"

They rode the elevator to the ground floor and walked out through the lobby hand in hand, Misaki blushing all the way. He wasn't sure if people were staring because it was two men holding hands, or because of the tight purple Speedo Usagi was wearing. "Maybe both..." Misaki mumbled to himself. He blinked against the bright sunshine as they stepped outside.

They made their way down to the beach, where Misaki dropped their bag on the sand and ran out into the crashing waves. "Yay! The ocean!" he cried, feeling like a little kid again. He splashed about in the water, having an absolute blast.

Suddenly, strong arms enclosed him from behind. "Hmm...we've never had sex in the ocean before..." Usagi purred in his ear.

"C-cut it out!" Misaki protested as Usagi's hand groped him through his trunks. "There are kids here!"

Usagi let out an aggravated sigh, stopping his fondling. "What kind of honeymoon is this? We haven't had one bit of sex! You didn't want to join the mile high club on the plane, you wouldn't let me blow you in the limo, you turned me down in the hotel room, and now you won't have ocean sex with me..." Usagi's face took on the same glum look it always did when he was trying to guilt Misaki into something.

"Oh, no you don't," Misaki said, catching on. "Come on, let's just enjoy the beach like normal people, not like sex crazed rabbits. We can...do the honeymoon stuff when we get back to the room." He turned red up to the tips of his ears as he saw the pleased look on Usagi's face.

Back in the room, they hurried into the shower together, stripping off their bathing suits and rinsing the sand and salt off of their bodies. Usagi took hold of Misaki's chin and kissed him deeply, earning a heated moan from the boy. He smiled and trailed his tongue along Misaki's jawline, ending at his ear where he snaked it inside. Misaki cried out and trembled in pleasure, clutching desperately on to Usagi's back.

They reluctantly ended their kisses. Shower sex was enticing to Usagi, but he wanted to take his young husband fully, and for that he needed a firm bed and plenty of lube. So they exited the shower, both with very prominent erections, and toweled off.

As they headed for the bedroom, they both caught sight of a large gift basket on the table. "What's this?" Misaki wondered, approaching it and pulling the card free from the opaque black cellophane. He read it out loud. "'Dear Misaki and Usami-sensei; Please have a lot of fun on your honeymoon. Love, Aikawa.' Aw, that was nice. She sent us a gift basket," Misaki said.

Usagi narrowed his eyes, taking the card from the boy. "I don't trust it." He flipped it over, where there was a further note scrawled. "'Usami-sensei, please remember to write down all the fun you have for story ideas~' Ha!" He threw the card down on the table. "That ruthless woman."

Misaki excitedly untied the ribbon at the top. "I wonder what's inside? Fruit? Candy?" The cellophane fell away with a rustle, and both men just stared at the display. "SEX TOYS?!?" Misaki screeched.

Usagi was smiling and stroking his chin. "My respect for Aikawa just went up greatly," he commented. He rummaged through the goodies. "Flavored lube; handcuffs - ooh, I like that," he said, flashing a wicked smile at Misaki. "Big dildo - we won't need that," he said dryly, tossing it onto the couch. "You have me, after all. Let's see...edible underwear? Ha! All that crap is is fruit rollup. No thanks. Self heating massage oil, a blindfold..." He cringed as the memory of the tragic blindfolded sex session with Hiroki rose up in his mind. There was no way that he wanted to be blindfolded again. But if it were Misaki wearing the blindfold...

He turned to Misaki with a sly look in his eyes, brandishing the blindfold. "What...?" Misaki asked, feeling nervous. Usagi didn't answer, instead leading him to the bedroom where they dropped their towels. Usagi turned Misaki around and tied the cloth over his eyes, obscuring his vision. "Ahh, Usagi-san, I can't see..." Misaki whined.

"That's the whole point of a blindfold," Usagi reminded him. He pushed Misaki down on the bed, but instead of immediately pouncing on him, he just stood back, admiring the slim, sexy body of his beloved.

"Wh-what?" Misaki asked, feeling very exposed and helpless. He expected Usagi to assault him with kisses and touches immediately, so this was perplexing to say the least.

Usagi watched for a few moments more, noting how Misaki's breathing seemed to speed up in reaction to the unfamiliar situation. Then he moved in...

Misaki could feel the bed dip with Usagi's weight, but he couldn't tell where the man was until he felt cool fingertips tracing his hip. They made him shiver, and not just from the temperature. Then there was a mouth at his neck, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin there. "Ahhh...Usagi-san..." Misaki moaned.

"Yes, Misaki?" Usagi breathed in his ear. Misaki trembled hard. For some reason, Usagi-san's voice sounded even sexier than usual.

"T-touch me," Misaki pleaded weakly.

"I am touching you." Usagi drummed his fingers on Misaki's flat abdomen for emphasis.

"N-not like th-that..." Misaki moaned. He pushed his hips upwards, trying to draw his husband's attention to his needy erection.

"Ah ah ah," Usagi chided him. "I'll get to that...in time." He continued to trace his fingers all over every inch of Misaki's body, avoiding the obvious erogenous zones. He wanted to draw out the game until Misaki was absolutely begging to be fucked.

Misaki felt the cool fingers sliding over his collarbone, and he longed for Usagi to lower them further and tweak his nipples. But Usagi did not, instead continuing the random pattern over his skin. "Usagi-san..." Misaki whined.

"Yes, Misaki?" Was it just his imagination, or did it sound like Usagi was smirking?

"Ah...." Misaki didn't want to have to ASK for Usagi to play with his nipples. But he didn't know how to draw his attention there.

"Is there something you want?"

Misaki just whimpered softly. He tilted his head down, trying to get Usagi to guess what he wanted.

"Oh, this?" Usagi's fingers left Misaki's body entirely, and Misaki was left trembling as he wondered what the man would do. He cried out in ecstasy as Usagi's mouth was suddenly on one nipple, sucking and biting the small pink bud into a red peak. His hand went to the other nipple, rolling it between his finger and thumb until it too was teased into arousal. It felt so heavenly, because he had wanted it to happen so badly.

Usagi eventually abandoned Misaki's wet, flushed nipples, and began to place fluttering kisses all over the boy's skin. Misaki groaned in pleasure, never knowing where the next kiss would land. After only a couple of minutes, he was driven absolutely wild, thrashing about on the bed. Every inch of his skin felt like it was on fire, and he wanted Usagi's cool body pressed against it to quench the flame.

"Usagi-san! I want you!" Misaki cried out, spreading his legs wide.

Usagi groaned in pleasure, planting one last kiss on Misaki's lips before dashing out to get a bottle of pineapple flavored lube. He ripped the bottle open with his teeth, and drizzled the honey like substance directly onto Misaki's body. Misaki gasped in surprise as it landed on his abdomen, erection, and thighs.

Usagi murmured happily and lowered his head, lapping at the silky fluid. He cleaned up Misaki's stomach first, then his inner thighs, and then his mouth finally traveled to where Misaki longed for it to be. He took the boy's impossibly rigid member in his mouth and sucked it clean of the sweet liquid. Misaki groaned, feeling pent up beyond his control. "Usagi-san...n-no...I'm...ahhhh!" Lightning bursts of ultimate pleasure shot through his body as he ejaculated into Usagi's mouth.

Usagi smiled, swallowing every drop. He then picked up the bottle again, and poured some onto his hand. He slicked his aching cock down, and then slid his slippery fingers over Misaki's entrance. Misaki gasped in surprise, though his body was still limp and relaxed with satisfaction. Usagi brought his mouth to meet his fingers, licking the sweet substance from Misaki's twitching hole.

"Nyaaaa!! Usagi-san!" Misaki cried, reaching down wildly and grabbing a handful of Usagi's hair. Usagi murmured softly, then inserted two fingers at the same time into Misaki's bottom. Misaki groaned deeply, spreading his legs wider in an encouraging gesture to Usagi.

Usagi could only stand a few more moments of preparing Misaki before he removed his fingers and nestled his hips between the boy's parted thighs. Misaki moaned happily, reaching up and blindly wrapping his arms around his husband. Usagi shifted his hips slightly, then nudged the head of his weeping cock inside of the boy. "Oh, god, Misaki..." he groaned in delight as his hard member pushed deep inside.

"Usagi-san..." Misaki moaned, arching his back.

"Misaki, I love you," Usagi whispered, lowering his head and kissing the boy deeply.

"I love you..." Misaki gasped back between kisses. They thrust against each other, clinging to each other's bodies and moaning in rapture. Usagi reached between them and slid his fingers up and down Misaki's reawakened member. Misaki moaned loudly in pleasure, throwing his head back as he felt another climax approaching.

"Ohhhh...Misaki...I'm so close..." Usagi groaned.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki cried, bucking his hips suddenly. He came all over both of their chests, and Usagi reached his own completion deep inside Misaki with a mighty groan of triumph.

Usagi removed Misaki's blindfold as they floated down from heaven together. "That was really neat," Misaki said, blushing and burying his face in Usagi's chest. Usagi just let out a satisfied exhale and stroked the back of Misaki's head lovingly. He had successfully made blindfold sex enjoyable again, and what a relief it was to wash away the old bad memories and replace them with this amazing experience.


	20. Chapter 20

An hour later, they were cleaned up and snuggled under the covers together, drinking the champagne Usagi had ordered with dinner. Their used plates laid nearby, and Misaki took another sip of champagne with a happy sigh, laying his head against Usagi's bare chest. He giggled softly, and Usagi raised an eyebrow, running his fingers through Misaki's soft brown hair. "What is it?"

"We should see what else is in the basket..." he said, the bubbly alcohol making him feel loose.

"I like that idea," Usagi said. He kissed the top of Misaki's head, then set his glass aside and leapt out of the bed, going into the living area. He returned with the entire basket, which he plopped down on the bed in front of Misaki. "Pillage away."

Misaki took a big sip of champagne, then he too set his glass aside. He dug into the basket. "Wow, there are so many flavored lubes," he marveled. "Mango, guava, strawberry, passion fruit..." He sorted through the bottles.

"All of which will be delicious when I lick them off of your body," Usagi purred. "Or even more delicious if you lick them off mine."

Misaki blushed, rummaging faster and tugging the covers up as he felt himself get hard again. "Glow in the dark condoms," he commented. "We've never even used a condom before."

"No point," Usagi said. "It's not like I can get you pregnant, and we're monogamous, so there's no chance of disease."

"They might be fun," Misaki said, opening one and unrolling it curiously.

"Hardly," Usagi snorted. "It's like taking a shower in a raincoat."

Misaki looked up, letting the condom fall back in the basket. "Have you used them before, Usagi-san?" Usagi looked away, and a flicker of jealousy flitted over Misaki's face. He stuffed down his possessive feelings forcibly, arguing with himself that it was all in the past. He hoped at least it wasn't with Demon Professor Kamijou...no, no, he wasn't going to even think about it! He dug through the basket hurriedly, trying to find something that didn't make him think about the sex that the more experienced Usagi-san had had before meeting him.

But every item seemed to shout, "Usagi-san used me with a REALLY hot guy, and it was WAY better than you could ever do it, amateur!" He angrily threw the edible underwear to the floor, remembering Usagi-san's comment about the taste. If he knew what they tasted like, that must mean that he had eaten some...off of some other guy...the lurid image of his literature teacher wearing nothing but fruit rollup panties while Usagi-san hungrily nibbled at him rose up in his head.

He pushed the whole basket aside, and started sobbing into his hands. "Whoa, whoa," Usagi said, coming forward to embrace him. "What's gotten into you?"

"You...you've been with other p-people before...and probably used all this st-stuff...and I'm just a loser who never even kissed anybody, and I'm probably h-horrible at all of this, but you won't tell me...a-and..." He hiccuped, looking away.

"Misaki. Relax." Usagi took his face in his hands and kissed his tears away. "Nothing that happened before I met you even matters. You're the only one I love. And you're wonderful...at everything."

"Really?" Misaki asked.

"Really." Usagi kissed his forehead firmly. "Now, no more crying on our honeymoon; unless it's because I make you come so hard you see stars."

Misaki laughed softly. "You pervert..."

Usagi moved the basket closer and smiled. "Now, what can we use to _make _you see stars?" he joked.

Misaki picked up the handcuffs playfully. "Oooh...I'm going to shackle you up. You've been a bad rabbit." Usagi's eyebrows rose, and Misaki hastily backpedaled. "I mean, I was just kidding."

"No, I like that idea..." Usagi said slowly. He put his hands behind his back and turned it to Misaki. "Arrest me, officer. I'm guilty...of loving Misaki."

Misaki groaned at the cheesiness, but he clapped the handcuffs onto Usagi's wrists nonetheless. Usagi scooted back in the bed, so that he was sitting up against the headboard, his legs slightly spread. He had become aroused by the scenario, and his manhood was quickly rising to the occasion. Misaki blushed at the sight, but continued to joke around. "Now, where's that big dildo?" he kidded. Usagi's face suddenly became panicked, and the handcuffs rattled as he jerked his wrists. "Kidding, I'm just kidding," Misaki assured him.

"Good," Usagi said, breathing a relieved sigh. "Hmmm...but what are you going to do to me now? You've got me in a vulnerable position, after all." He smiled wickedly.

Misaki glanced at the basket, then retrieved a bottle of the lube. "Mmm...strawberry. I've always liked strawberries." He flicked the cap open, and locked eyes with Usagi as he drizzled it over the man's huge cock. Usagi groaned in ecstasy, hoping that Misaki would be giving him a blow job. Misaki initiating it wasn't something that happened all that often, between the boy's nagging apprehension that he was bad at it, and Usagi's eagerness to get to penetration. But since he was restrained, he wouldn't be able to flip Misaki over and begin preparing him like he would have done normally.

"Usagi-san...do you want me to put my mouth on it?" Misaki asked, in a seductive voice.

"Oh, fuck yes," Usagi encouraged him.

"Mmm..." Misaki murmured, lowering his head. He took the tip between his lips and tasted the artificial berry flavor there. "Mmm..." he moaned, bringing his mouth off for a moment. "Just like sucking on a big ripe strawberry..." he whispered, then took the engorged head back into his mouth and sucked on it.

"Oh my god, Misaki..." Usagi groaned helplessly. The eroticism of the situation was driving him insane. Misaki hardly ever said such sexy things. Hearing these things spurred Usagi on to say even raunchier things than he normally did. "Oh yeah, Misaki...take it down your throat..." he moaned. Misaki squeaked with his mouth full, but complied, lowering his face suddenly and deep throating Misaki. Usagi sweated and moaned in delight, thrusting his hips upwards slightly. "God, your mouth is so hot and wet..." he groaned.

A few moments of desperate panting and sucking followed. "Ahhh...aaaahhh, Misaki...I'm...about to come..." Usagi choked out, then pulsed out heavily into the back of Misaki's throat. Misaki swallowed it with a soft cough, and then rose back up, looking at Usagi mischievously.

"Oh no, we're not done yet," he promised, and then slathered his own erection in strawberry lube. He stood up on the bed, gripped the top of the headboard, and bent his knees so that his manhood was right at Usagi's mouth. "Now you suck me," he commanded.

Usagi groaned in desire, taking the boy's sugar coated cock into his mouth. He lashed his tongue around it violently, teasing the boy's sensitive skin mercilessly. His head bobbed back and forth, slathering every inch of Misaki's flesh and rapidly turning the boy into a quivering mess that threatened to collapse. "Usagi-san...!" Misaki whined, breathing harshly through his nostrils. "I'm...I'm gonna..." he said breathlessly, and then pulled his hips back abruptly as he climaxed, covering Usagi's handsome face in his come. It landed across the man's lips, strong jaw, and cheeks.

Usagi's eyes were wide in shock and pleasure at Misaki's sudden, erotically charged act, and his manhood quickly reawakened, stiffening up. Misaki fell to his knees, straddling Usagi, and he struggled to catch his breath. "Misaki...put some more lube on me..." Usagi pleaded. Misaki panted and picked up the bottle, drizzling Usagi's cock with slippery wetness. "Now, sit on it," Usagi commanded.

Misaki complied, easing his relaxed body down onto the stiff organ. "Ah! Usagi-san..." he gasped.

Usagi smiled, Misaki's come still sliding sluggishly down his face. "Misaki...you've made a mess of me," he whispered, savoring the sensation of the tip of his cock breaching Misaki's tight little hole. Misaki looked up at Usagi's face, blushing when he saw the sight there. "I think you ought to clean me up," Usagi continued, the intent clear in his violet eyes. "With your mouth."

Misaki turned crimson, but his embarrassment was put on hold as he cried out in anguish as Usagi's thick length stretched him out. "Usagi-san!" he cried.

"Lick my face," Usagi commanded. Misaki's eyelids fluttered, and he put his hands on Usagi's face, cupping it. Then he came close and began licking his own release off of his husband's face. He was too turned on to even care if what he was doing was disgusting or not. Just the sight of Usagi enjoying it so much was enough for him. His tongue bathed Usagi's jawline and cheeks, ending on his lips where he captured the last drops before kissing Usagi deeply. He hovered halfway down on Usagi's erection, and Usagi broke his mouth away to make one more plea.

"Ohhh...that's it, Misaki..." Usagi groaned. "Take my big cock all the way inside."

Misaki cried out in pleasure and forced himself all the way down, consuming Usagi-san's length entirely. Then he slowly began to lift and lower himself. He reached down with one hand and jerked himself as he held on to Usagi's shoulder with the other hand. The speed soon picked up, and he was riding Usagi for all he was worth. "Nyaaaa...Usagi-san..." he moaned. "I...th-think I'm going to come...again..." he gasped.

Usagi groaned and rolled his eyes back in his head. "Yes...Misaki...come for me..."

"Usagi-san!"

"Misaki!" They came simulataneously, crying out their love for each other. After a moment of recovery, Misaki unshackled his husband and they slid under the covers, holding each other and murmuring happily.

"Did you see stars, Misaki?" Usagi breathed into his hair.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Mmm, yes." They held each other tightly and fell asleep soon after.


	21. Chapter 21

"Usagi-san...I don't really know about this..." Misaki whined, stumbling through the darkness and sand to keep up with his silver haired lover. "What if someone sees us?"

"There's no one out here at this time of night," Usagi promised him. "Now come on, I want the ocean sex you promised me."

"Pr-promised you?! I never promised anything like that."

"Did you forget?" Usagi smiled in the darkness, knowing full well that Misaki had promised him no such thing.

"Ummm..." Misaki blushed uncomfortably. _Did I promise it while I was in one of the many sex hazes Usagi-san has put me in?_ "Anyway, we can't do it in the ocean!"

"Why not?"

"B-because! The salt water will...ah...you know...get all up inside of me...and it will sting. It already hurts enough!"

"It still hurts sometimes?" Usagi seemed floored by the concept.

"Well, yeah!" Misaki huffed. "You're not exactly small and you're always cramming it up there night after night! It hurts sometimes!"

"Oh, Misaki," Usagi sighed, embracing him. "I had no idea I was hurting you... I figured you were used to it by now...why didn't you tell me?"

Misaki blushed. "Because...it feels good...more than it hurts."

Usagi chuckled. "My little Misaki is so kinky..."

"I am not!"

"Do you like a little pain, Misaki?" Usagi whispered harshly in his ear, making him erupt in goosebumps.

"Uh..." was all Misaki could manage to say in response.

"Oooh, I just love that..." Usagi said. He quickly unfolded the beach towel and threw it on the ground. "Down on all fours, you bad boy."

"Usagi-san..." Misaki whimpered, but he complied. The salty wind whipped his hair around, and he gasped as Usagi reached around, unfastening his pants, and then yanked them down roughly, baring his ass.

It was dark out, but the full moon provided enough light for Usagi to see Misaki's creamy rounded ass. "Oh, I can't wait to make you all red and swollen..." he murmured. "Misaki...get ready. I'm going to spank you now."

"Usagi-san, you big pervert! Wait!" Misaki cried, but it was too late. Usagi's hand had come down, swatting him firmly. "Owwww!" Misaki shouted.

Usagi leaned over him, whispering in his ear. "Does that hurt, little Misaki?"

"Yeah it hurts, you bastard! I'm going to get you for this!"

"No, I'm going to get you," Usagi promised. He straightened back up and spanked Misaki three more times in rapid succession.

Misaki couldn't help the little moan of pleasure that escaped his lips as the last strike fell. There was something so hot about the whole thing that suddenly had him hard and willing. "Usagi-san..." he whimpered, but this time the whimper was full of a curious pleading tone - and not the _stop _kind of pleading.

"Little Misaki is so bad," Usagi murmured, rubbing his bare, smarting ass. "I have to punish him to teach him to be a good boy. But if he would just obey me, I wouldn't have to spank him."

Misaki bristled up at the word "obey", but he was too turned on to get mad. He pressed his face down into the towel. "Oh, please, Usagi-san...I'll obey you..." he whimpered, playing along nervously.

Usagi let out a lustful groan. "Misaki..." He regained his composure slightly and his hands massaged Misaki's ass, the long fingers stroking red skin and the thumbs parting Misaki's cheeks. Usagi stared down hungrily at the twitching opening there. "Yes, I want you to obey me," he murmured, then dropped down slightly and began to run his tongue over the sensitive entrance.

"Ahhhh! Usagi-san!" Misaki screamed out. Usagi plunged his tongue inside for a few thrusts, and then pulled back.

"I want you to be a good boy and let me fuck you hard," Usagi growled, and Misaki nearly melted into a puddle.

"Yes! Yes! Usagi-san!" he cried.

Usagi quickly unfastened his pants, pulled out his throbbing cock and lubed up with the bottle he had brought. "Mmm...Misaki...this is going to be so good," he promised, nudging the head against that tight hole. He then pushed the head inside, and they both paused to cry out in pleasure.

Then Usagi began to thrust, rapidly building speed. Misaki mewled in pain and pleasure below, his own erection crying out silently for attention. Luckily, even in his erotically charged haze, Usagi remembered it and reached around, stroking it quickly. "Usagi-san...mmmm...." Misaki moaned. He cried out again as Usagi slammed into him over and over. Their skin slapped together, mimicking the waves crashing on the beach.

"Come for me, little Misaki," Usagi urged in a low, lustful voice. Misaki tightened up his muscles, biting his tongue and concentrating hard. He moaned Usagi's name as he came suddenly, spurting out onto the towel below. Usagi groaned and let go, spilling out inside of Misaki.

They stayed together, panting and listening to the ocean, then Usagi pulled out and they cuddled on the towel together. Misaki blushed as Usagi looked at him lovingly, playing with his sweaty bangs. "You're such a pervert," he complained half heartedly.

"Yes, but you like it," Usagi teased. "You really got into it; saying you'd obey me and everything."

"I'm leaving!" Misaki shouted angrily, feeling thoroughly humiliated. Usagi grabbed him quickly, planting a reassuring kiss on his mouth.

"Don't be embarrassed, Misaki," he urged him. "We're married now, so we can do anything and everything we want to each other."

Misaki pulled his pants up. "Hah! Yeah right! There are still some things we'll never do."

Usagi fastened his own pants and arched an eyebrow. "Hmmm? Like what?" he asked.

Misaki blushed and stood up. "Come on, let's go back to the hotel room," he muttered.

Usagi grabbed the towel and lube, wadding them up, and carried them in his arms as he trotted back towards the hotel with Misaki. "So, what, Misaki? What is it you think we'll never do?"

"You know, you big pervert!"

"I don't know," Usagi insisted.

"Arg, you do know, and you're just teasing me!" Misaki shouted. He stomped through the sand, getting to the paved path and hurrying inside the hotel.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Usagi said.

Misaki wheeled around. "And when are you ever going to let ME fuck YOU up the ass? Huh? I don't see _that _ever happening, married or not!" he shouted. He then realized they were in the hotel, and the night staff was looking at them in bewilderment. Misaki flushed crimson and mashed the elevator button frantically, looking straight down. Usagi just chuckled as the elevator arrived and they got on. Misaki leaned back against the cool steel as the doors closed, and groaned. "Oh, kill me now," he muttered.

Usagi leaned in and gave him an affectionate kiss on the nose. "You're too cute," he said, smiling.

"Don't smile down on me like that," Misaki grumbled. The elevator arrived at their floor and they made their way into the suite.

Usagi dumped off the dirty towel, but set the lube by the bed as Misaki shed his clothing and got in the shower to wash off the sand and sex. "And what makes you think we'll never do that?" Usagi asked.

Misaki's cheeks burned, and he pulled the shower curtain closed and started up the water. "I just can't imagine it. H-Have you ever done it?"

"No, I haven't done it," Usagi admitted, as he undressed himself. Misaki felt a little happy twinge in his heart as it was confirmed that there was at least something Usagi had never done with another man. And he had that one thing up on him! It was something HE had done that Usagi had never done. Though, he wasn't sure if that was something to be proud of...at any rate, it made him happy somehow.

Usagi poked his head in the shower. "But maybe I want to."

Misaki soaped himself up frantically, feeling nervous. Usagi just grinned and got in the shower with him, washing the sand off of himself as well. "Ahaha..." Misaki laughed uneasily, wanting to change the subject. "So what shall we do tomorrow? Go sight seeing? Want to go to the beach again?"

"Oh, I want to go somewhere we've never been before..." Usagi said, encircling Misaki's shoulder with his arms and kissing the side of his neck.

"Yeah, like where?"

"Me on the bed and you behind me."

"Usagi-san!" Misaki shouted, flailing.

"Now, why are you so adverse to the idea? I'm giving myself up to you. You're the one that suggested it. You should be happy."

"I didn't...I didn't suggest it! I was just saying I couldn't see how we'd ever do that."

Usagi shrugged. "We just do it, that's all."

"Yeah, but...it seems so wrong, or something. I just can't imagine you all sweaty and submissive beneath me."

"Ooh, that's sexy talk, Misaki," Usagi purred, kissing his neck again. "You're going to make me have to try it tonight."

"Tonight?!" Misaki screeched. "I'm not ready!"

Usagi eyed Misaki's erection. "Oh? This says otherwise," he said, teasing the hard organ.

"Naaa....Usagi-san..." Misaki whined. "I didn't mean my body...my MIND is not ready to top you."

"Come on, it'll be fun," Usagi said. It wasn't something he'd ever considered before, but he was pretty sexually adventurous, to say the least, and the idea intrigued him. For all the man on man sex he had written in his BL novels, he had never been on the receiving side, and he had the idea that if he did try it, it would make him a better writer. "It'll be good for my writing, too," he said aloud.

"Oh, so this is all research for your smut books!" Misaki shouted. "And I bet you'll put that beach spanking in a book too!"

"Probably," Usagi shrugged.

"I can't believe you!"

"Calm down, Misaki. I write those under a pen name. Very few people know it's the same Akihiko Usami who writes award winning literature. So don't worry." He nuzzled Misaki's neck and shoulder. "So, why don't you give me a good fucking and show me what it feels like? Then I'll be able to write it more accurately in my books."

"You're a moron," Misaki huffed, turning off the shower and getting out. "And I'm going to sleep! No sex for you!"

"Please, Misaki?" Usagi pleaded, toweling himself off and following Misaki into the bedroom.

"No! And, ha ha, this is one thing you can't just make me do! I'm in control of it! Wow, how empowering that feels!" he crowed, then pulled on his pajamas and slipped into bed. "Stop making that sad face!" he shouted, looking away from Usagi's pouting visage. "I'm not fucking you!"

Usagi just slunk closer, slipping under the sheets as well. "Put some damn clothes on, you perverted rabbit!" Misaki complained. He gasped as Usagi pulled his pants down. "What are you doing?" Usagi eyed his sleeping manhood hungrily. "Ha! See that? It's not interested in your weird games. So give it up."

Usagi just shrugged and dipped his head, licking at Misaki's limp member. Misaki shuddered and gritted his teeth. "Ufff...no fair..." he groaned. He rapidly stiffened up under Usagi's ministrations. Usagi sat back, pleased with himself. He reached out and got the lube, slicking down Misaki's erection. "Wh-what are you doing?" Misaki asked.

"We're going to fuck," Usagi said, smirking. He reached behind himself and stuck his slippery fingers inside.

Misaki groaned. Even though it was so strange to see, he had to admit that it was...really, really hot. Usagi then moved into position over him, and began to sit down on his dick. "Usagi-san!" Misaki screamed out, as he penetrated the man for the first time.

Usagi panted heavily, his eyes nearly shut as he concentrated on everything he was feeling. Misaki slid inside easily, and Usagi groaned as he sat down all the way. Then he began to rise up and sink back down over and over. The tip of Misaki's manhood was striking that secret spot inside that he had so often written about...it was amazing to see what it really felt like. The internal stimulation made his cock get unbearably hard. "Misaki...touch me..." he whispered.

Misaki murmured, his face totally flushed. He couldn't believe how amazing it felt. For being so cool to the touch on the outside, Usagi was certainly hot on the inside. And so snug feeling... He reached forward and began to stroke at Usagi's hard cock.

Usagi threw his head back, groaning. "Yes, that's it, Misaki! Now, faster!"

Misaki murmured and pumped a little harder, rocking his hips as he did so. "Usagi-san...mmm...I'm gonna...come if you keep..."

"Yeah, Misaki...come...I want to feel you come inside of me," Usagi growled, and that was too much for Misaki. He cried out and then released, shooting up into Usagi's body. Usagi groaned loudly and came all over Misaki's chest.

He leaned down and kissed the boy, both of them still breathing heavily. Then he released his softening member carefully, and rolled off to the side. Misaki grabbed some tissues and began to clean up. "Did...did you like it?" he nervously asked Usagi.

"Yeah, it was good," Usagi breathed, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand. "What about you?"

"It was awesome," Misaki admitted, then blushed and tossed the tissues in the trash. "But you're still a big pervert, you know that?!"

"I know that," Usagi smiled, then pulled his little husband down under the covers, where they fell asleep happily.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked that little switch! Please review! I don't like to beg for reviews, but I'm a bit of a review whore and if I don't get many, I assume the chapter kind of sucked. Then I get the sads and can't write. So if you want lots of yunakitty smut, please please please review!** ***begs like a horny Misaki***


End file.
